


Кто ищет, вынужден блуждать

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Social Issues, The Five, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: В каноне Убежища Никола Тесла, серб из деревни под мелким городком, был принят в Оксфорд и даже там учился. На фоне такого допущения уже не кажется клюквой история о всём том же самом - только где он ещё и был омегой в обществе, созданном для альф.Никола Тесла/Хелен Магнус/Джон Друитт как основные отношенияДжеймс Уотсон/Джон Друитт в прошломХелен Магнус/Ирэн Адлер в формате флирта





	Кто ищет, вынужден блуждать

**Author's Note:**

> Иногда персонажи говорят цитатами из книг и интервью реальных исторических личностей (соответственно, заглавный герой и говорит цитатами из себя).  
> Название, эпиграф и стихи в тексте - из "Фауста" В. Гёте в переводе Б. Пастернака, т.к. исторический Тесла был большим поклонником этого произведения.  
> Автор читал биографии Н. Теслы и М. Дж. Друитта, а также рассказ Г. Уэллса "Человек-невидимка", но все сведения о них творчески переработаны, как и в каноне Убежища. Оксфорд тоже немного альтернативный.
> 
> Краткая справка по сеттингу: Разделение людей на альф, бет и омега существует столько, сколько человечество себя помнит. Присутствует только у человечества, независимо от пола. Примерно половину населения составляют беты, по четверти приходится на альф и омег. Несмотря на то, что мужчин-альф и женщин-альф примерно одинаковое количество, цветом нации викторианской Англии безусловно считаются первые. Женщины-альфы по иерархии находятся примерно между мужчинами-бетами и омегами, как и женщины-беты. Права у женщин обоих классов примерно равные. Омеги обоих полов их во многом лишены, а где не лишены - на них давит общественное мнение, приемлющее их в основном на самой чёрной работе и в проституции. Течка не лишает рассудка омег, зато служит триггером для альф (что тоже объявлено в обществе виной омег). Но прямым приказам альф сложно противостоять уже физиологически, так что омегам в любом случае приходится нелегко. По сути, менее всего прав у тех, кто способен к деторождению, а не способны к нему только мужчины-альфы и мужчины-беты.

_Пусть чередуются весь век_  
_Счастливый рок и рок несчастный._  
_В неутомимости всечасной_  
_Себя находит человек._  
_В. Гёте «Фауст» (перевод Б. Пастернака)_

 

Никола Тесла имел, что сказать по поводу социального и биологического устройства мира, и ничего из этого нельзя было повторить в приличной компании. Хотя в такие его всё равно не звали – если не считать их Пятёрку, а её многие предпочитали не считать. И даже не только из-за него, но и из-за их основательницы, Хелен Магнус. Которой тоже было на что пожаловаться, учитывая, что в её случае социальное прямо противоречило биологическому. 

Хотя Никола был в некотором роде рад последнему. Не в том смысле, что соглашался с ограничениями, конечно; но Хелен вела себя много приличнее тех альф-мужчин, которых он знал. Было ли это благодаря женскому полу или женскому воспитанию – Никола не знал точно, но без дружбы Хелен его жизнь была бы куда сложнее.

Не то чтоб она и так была простой. Порой Никола крайне досадовал на отца, твёрдо решившего не просто помочь сыну с образованием, а добившегося, чтобы его приняли в Оксфорд. Самому Николе хватило бы и Пражского университета, да и там родня была бы ближе. Они почти все были бетами, как и его отец, но твердолобость у них была наследственной.

Никола не был уверен, что выжил бы в туманном Альбионе только с её помощью.

Но он и Хелен Магнус поступили в один год.

Яркое алое платье звало, как маяк. Никола не мог не подойти и не мог не пересчитать тех, кто вместе с ним ответил на зов. Трое других – Друитт, Уотсон, Гриффин – тоже были в толпе, но тогда он их не заметил. Женщина с учебниками в руках во внутреннем дворе колледжа привлекала внимание гораздо больше, даже если двигалась она с привычной властностью альфы. А вот лекарства Николы словно дали сбой на секунду – альфа посмотрела на него, и её глаза расширились, и она чуть не произнесла вслух слово, которое мгновенно сделало бы центром внимания уже Николу.

Но и так те, кто был рядом, могли прочитать по губам.

Омега.

И Никола немедленно ощутил лопатками чужое пристальное внимание, но женщина, чувствуя за собой вину, видимо, подала ему свободную руку и с вызовом посмотрела куда-то ему через плечо.

Он не колебался, принимая руку и вставая рядом с альфой, которая звонким и чётким голосом сказала:

– Хелен Магнус. Чем могу быть полезна?

Никола быстро нашёл взглядом того, к кому она обращалась и кто, скорее всего, минутой ранее смотрел ему в спину.

Высокий черноволосый альфа, которого за предплечье удерживал товарищ (бета, надо полагать), издал горловой смешок и ответил:

– Монтегю Джон Друитт. И я просто рад составить такое знакомство.

 

Как ни странно, ближе всего Никола сошёлся с Найджелом Гриффином. Хотя не странно, наверное: с бетами у него общение всегда складывалось проще всего, а в их новообразовавшейся компании их было только двое. Джеймс Уотсон был не разлей вода с Друиттом, а Друитта Никола избегал, как чумы. Вот уж кто являл собой живое доказательство поговорки: «Видел одного альфу – видел их всех» (Найджел указывал ему, что к Хелен Магнус это не относится, Никола закатывал глаза и объяснял, что в сербском у слова «альфа» есть женский и мужской рода, и неспроста тут мужской, Найджел закатывал глаза в ответ и ворчал, как сложно говорить с иностранцами).

Хотя с самой Магнус тоже всё было странно. Несмотря на то, что Никола подошёл к ней сам, и она приняла его в свой круг первым, вне занятий он избегал её почти так же, как Друитта.

– Ты уже влюбился или хотя бы просто хочешь в её постель? – не преминул посмеяться Найджел, когда это заметил.

Никола сморщился:

– Только этого и ждёшь от омеги, да? Они не в силах контролировать свою натуру, так что какой смысл давать им образование или работу, когда они просто ищут, кому подчиниться.

Горечи в словах оказалось достаточно, чтобы даже Найджел посерьёзнел и попытался если не извиниться, то хотя бы объяснить:

– Я не это хотел сказать, приятель, я имел в виду – в Хелен сложно не влюбиться любому, только посмотри на нашего Джона. Что до тебя… ну, правду скажу, не видел я раньше омег на достойном положении в обществе. Но я и женщин в Оксфорде раньше не видел, так что кто знает – может быть, общество изменится.

– Общество никогда не меняется быстро, – поджал губы Никола. – Только если случается какой-нибудь катаклизм. Система устоялась уже давно, и она не включает в себя права омег и женщин любого класса. Зачем что-то менять? Остальные пожинают обильные плоды от такого устройства. Особенно альфы. – Он вспомнил, что говорит по-английски. – Мужчины-альфы, естественно.

– Ну… да, правда, – согласился Найджел. Он был менее твердолобым, чем большинство англичан, которых встречал Никола, и не хмыкал с презрением в ответ на жалобы Николы. Вероятно, благодаря тому, что сам происходил из обедневшей семьи, не чаявшей уже получить кусок пирога побольше.

Ободрённый поддержкой, Никола стремительно прошёлся из угла в угол в лаборатории, не забывая считать шаги в обе стороны.

– И это ведь глупость, – поделился он. – С самого начала истории такая подчинённость приводила к частичной атрофии умственных качеств подчиняемых чисто по социальным причинам, и в результате мы как цивилизация – только проигрывали. Кто знает, каких высот прогресса мы уже могли бы достигнуть, если бы не социальные предрассудки? Когда я говорю с кем-то о переменном токе, я в лучшем случае вижу пустые глаза и непонимание на лицах. Хелен, говоря о сравнении биологических видов, получает то же самое. И что, человеческий род так и должен топтаться на месте и не получать эти знания только потому, что я или она можем родить детей? И вместо этого мы должны равняться на Джона Друитта, который что именно может нам успешно продемонстрировать? Излишнюю агрессивность и уверенность, что ему все должны?

Найджел коротко хохотнул и покачал головой:

– Просто не представляю, как вы с Джоном сможете работать вместе, не спалив лабораторию… А ведь Хелен именно совместной работы от нас и ждёт.

Никола это знал. Как знал и то, почему Монтегю Джон Друитт влился в их компанию. Конечно, ему жизненно необходимо было доказать, что он тут главный. Среди небольшого оксфордского круга таких же, как он, делать это было, видимо, не так интересно, и он пришёл к ним сюда, чтобы доказать своё главенство над Хелен.

(И это если не задумываться о других мотивах. Николу искренне беспокоили пронизывающие взгляды, которыми одарял его иногда Джон.)

Другое дело, что Никола не понимал, зачем Хелен этому попустительствует. Наверняка ей и раньше встречались те, кто стремился оспорить её права в этой жизни (а ведь она была альфой! Женщинам из класса бет приходилось труднее, ну омегам, по совести, обычно оставалось единственное занятие в жизни), неужели ей ещё не надоело? Или хотелось иметь перед глазами постоянное напоминание о препятствиях, которые ей предстоит преодолеть?

Никола остановился, поражённый мыслью, до этого не приходившей ему в голову. Что если… да, браки между мужчинами и женщинами из класса альф не поощрялись, потому что редко приносили потомство, но ведь и не были запрещены…

– По-моему, Хелен ждёт от него не только совместной работы, – раздосадованно озвучил он вслух свои выводы.

Найджел озабоченно на него покосился:

– По-моему, от тебя сегодня уже больше не дождёшься продуктивности, приятель, так что пора сворачиваться. Давай приберём здесь, и я тебя провожу домой.

Николу раздражали покровительственные нотки в его тоне (если бы не они, он бы уже считал Найджела другом), но от помощи он не отказался. Ни с уборкой, ни с тем, чтобы добраться домой: несмотря на регулярный приём лекарств, постепенно студиозы узнавали о том, кто он, а значит, прогулка поздно вечером могла стать небезопасной. Как и само житьё в одиночку.

Хелен, вероятно, тоже сталкивалась с чем-то подобным. Но её хотя бы в арендуемой квартире ждал слуга. Никола же просто подводил к замкам, на которые тщательно запирал дверь, электричество.

 

Что Найджел слишком увлекается со своей заботой, Никола понял весьма скоро. Когда Хелен Магнус подошла к нему и со знакомым решительным огоньком в глазах сказала:

– Никола, какие лекарства ты пьёшь? Потому что мне дали понять, что пора бы мне заняться разработкой чего-нибудь, что бы гасило запах полностью!

Он едва не застонал вслух и только порадовался, что она подождала с этим разговором до того, как в лаборатории остались они пятеро. Уотсон и Друитт подняли головы от пробирок, с которыми возились, и удивлённо посмотрели на Хелен, а Найджел, маячивший за её спиной, ободряюще улыбнулся Николе.

– Отвары одной старой женщины из Смилян, – совсем не чувствуя себя ободрённым, неохотно ответил Никола. – Она соседствовала с нами. Говорила, что когда-то у неё была дочь-омега, но давно умерла. Не знаю, правда это или нет, но её лекарства всегда помогали сводить мой запах, и от холеры меня вылечила тоже она. Я готовлю по её рецепту, хотя, кажется, и хуже, чем она.

– Хотела бы я с ней увидеться, – задумчиво поделилась Хелен. – Но пока что – можно мне посмотреть рецепт? Если у тебя осталось что-то из сваренного именно ею, я бы взяла образец. Потому что это большой прорыв в медицинской сфере – но всё же недостаточный, прости. Иногда… запах чувствуется.

Это он понял и сам. И страшился неизбежного периода течки, который должен был вскоре начаться. Последний он пережил перед самым приездом в Оксфорд и тогда же извёл большую часть лекарств – но всё равно провёл неделю в какой-то заброшенной землянке вдалеке от любых поселений, питаясь только тем, что успел купить до этого, и не решаясь отойти дальше полупересохшего колодца.

В Смилян или Карловаце он бы спрятался у родных – бетам, в конце концов, было практически всё равно, как он пахнет, они чувствовали, но не теряли рассудок; но здесь не мог рисковать тем, что кому-то захочется его выдать наживы ради.

– Я посмотрю, не осталось ли что-то, – сказал он, словно не знал наизусть, сколько именно склянок у него было при себе и сколько именно раз он уже перезаполнил каждую из них. Такая любовь к подсчётам едва ли считалась нормальной, а ему не хотелось усугублять странность своей репутации. – Рецепт же могу записать и сейчас.

– Это было бы очень любезно с твоей стороны, – нетерпеливо улыбнулась Хелен, явно готовая немедленно сделать его своим следующим проектом. – И, если тебя не затруднит, могу я ещё взять образец твоей крови? Я уже замечала, что у разных людей… и не только людей… кровь обладает разными свойствами. Возможно, твоя подскажет нам, как улучшить твои лекарства.

– Хорошо, – сквозь зубы согласился он, борясь с желанием высказать ей, что он не подопытный кролик. В конце концов, она старалась на его благо, а подобная уверенность, что они имеют право на что угодно… была свойством альф и англичан. Он знал, на что шёл, когда принимал её руку.

Да и к тому же это была возможность поработать непосредственно вместе с Хелен. Нужно уметь во всём находить приятное.

– Замечательно! – хлопнула в ладоши Хелен. – И как удачно! Мы сразу сможем испытать, насколько успешно перестанут чувствовать запах альфы обоего пола. Джон, я ведь могу рассчитывать на твою помощь?

Возможность поработать с Хелен резко перестала казаться приятной. Даже Найджел болезненно скривился, памятуя о словах Николы. Но они только начали возражать, когда их легко заглушил низкий голос Джона Друитта:

– Конечно, Хелен. Я с удовольствием тебе помогу.

 

– Чем больше я смотрю на эту систему, тем больше я не понимаю – зачем, – призналась Хелен, рассеянно прикусывая перо и не отрывая взгляда от образца крови на стекле. Только что она добрые полчаса рассматривала его в микроскоп, но на листе рядом появилось не так много заметок.

– О чём ты? – спросил Джон, заглядывая в микроскоп через её плечо. Явно пустого интереса ради: учёный из него действительно вышел не очень, как уже втайне позлорадствовал Никола. Хотя и нехотя признал, что как ассистент Джон на удивление полезен. Не его ассистент, конечно, а Хелен, но все её указания он выполнял, не переча.

– Слишком избыточно, – тем временем ответила она, и Никола отвлёкся от размышлений. – В природе встречается много механизмов размножения и много вариаций на тему пола, но в случае с homo sapiens – не понимаю, зачем? У нас нет проблем с воспроизводством населения, выносить потомство и так способны женщины, составляющие более половины человечества… зачем было задействовать ещё и четверть мужчин? Да и само явление, которое мы исследуем, привлечение с помощью запаха, усиливающееся во время… – она посмотрела на Николу и слегка покраснела.

– Течки, – ровным тоном заметил он.

– Мне не нравится этот термин, но я об этом, да, – кивнула она. – Так вот, зачем он? Опять же, мы homo sapiens. С ударением на sapiens. Мы умеем воспроизводиться и заботиться о потомстве без помощи животных инстинктов, о которых писал Ламарк, нам не нужно его «понуждение к выполнению действий без всякого участия мысли, без всякого участия воли». И даже если эта система – пережиток каких-то времён, где она была необходима, то что она даёт? Потомство альф и омег ничем не отличается от потомства бет; по совести, человечество могло бы обойтись только бетами и ничего бы не потеряло.

Джон усмехнулся:

– А как же все те научные труды, которые восхваляют альф и их потомков как предводителей цивилизации?

Хелен нетерпеливо отмахнулась:

– Предрассудки и суеверия, каких полно сейчас в медицине. Ты ещё вспомни запрет на общих детей между омегами, якобы тогда родится какое-то существо со сверхъестественной омеговостью. Но этому даже нет никаких доказательств! Учёному сообществу следовало бы больше читать Менделя, но выведенные им закономерности просто игнорируются, как только речь заходит об альфах и омегах.

– Ты читала Менделя? – заинтересовался Никола, который уважал знаменитого земляка, но ещё не встречал в Туманном Альбионе тех, кто был бы знаком с его трудами.

– Великий учёный, – серьёзно кивнула Хелен. – Но, возвращаясь к разговору о системе: странно ещё и то, что она настолько уникальна и встречается только среди homo sapiens. Природа редко пробует что-то только один раз, но я не нашла даже предрасположенности к подобному ни у животных, ни у… других видов.

Джон Друитт встретился взглядом с Николой и приподнял брови, разделяя с ним недоумение, как с равным, несмотря на социальную пропасть между ними. Но эти странные отсылки Хелен к «другим видам» занимали внимание остальных членов Пятёрки уже не один день. Хелен пока не отвечала на прямые вопросы и уводила разговор в сторону, хотя было видно, что она хочет что-то рассказать. Они ждали, когда она уже это наконец сделает: даже до Николы дошли слухи о странных экспериментах Грегори Магнуса, и, видно, его дочь знала нечто такое, чего не писали ни в каких учебниках.

– Может быть, если бы я лучше понимала систему, я смогла бы сделать лекарства для тебя лучше, Никола, – сказала Хелен Магнус, делая вид, что не замечает взглядов, которыми обмениваются мужчины. – Но и так – мы обязательно разгадаем эту загадку.

 

Оказалось, это легче сказать, чем сделать. Дни сменялись неделями, а никаких прорывов они не достигли. Никола был готов признать, что биология не была его сильной стороной, он бы и не занимался ею, если бы не необходимость, но вот Хелен явно собиралась посвятить этому жизнь, и, честно говоря, он ожидал от неё большего. А она даже не могла воспроизвести рецепт Милки лучше, чем он сам.

Хотя, конечно, можно было увидеть в этом повод для гордости: какая-то старая женщина из Смилян была лучше в своём деле, чем учёная двоянка в Оксфорде. А Милка всегда была хороша, и многие из соседей Николы были обязаны ей жизнью и здоровьем. В её честь даже назвали старшую из его сестёр – Милка принимала роды уже много лет, собственно, она помогала с рождением всех сестёр и брата Николы, и только он сам появился на свет без неё, потому что тогда она болела и не смогла прийти. Зато потом она много о нём заботилась, и без её отваров он бы не пережил холеру, которая свирепствовала в округе. И Милка же готовила ему лекарства, мешавшие вырабатываться запаху, вздыхая и часто вспоминая дочь, для которой придумала этот рецепт. Позже он узнал, что такие вещи вообще почти не были распространены в мире – омеги ходили, источая запах беспрепятственно, а значит, становясь жертвами своей сути каждый раз, когда попадались на пути альфе.

Милка никогда не говорила, что именно в итоге случилось с её дочерью; но, надо полагать, ничего хорошего.

Надо полагать, ничего хорошего не ждало и Николу. Странно, что пробился так далеко – но, в конечном счёте, то, что он делал и придумывал, значило меньше того, кем он являлся. И его время в Оксфорде стремительно истекало: мало для кого было секретом, что он омега, и его уже вызывали поговорить о том, какой беспорядок он вносит своим присутствием в устоявшийся уклад местной жизни. Никола едва сдержался, чтобы не высказаться, что он думает о каких-то незнакомцах, которых он якобы так смущал тем, что просто проходил мимо. Ради всего святого, большинство даже не были альфами! Да и он в жизни бы не поверил, что они никогда не сталкивались с омегами. Скорее, просто привыкли к ним в гораздо более подчинённых ролях.

Заступничество Пятёрки временно помогло – да, семья Найджела Гриффина ничем особенным не отличалась, а семья Хелен Магнус как раз слишком отличалась; но Джон Друитт и Джеймс Уотсон происходили из хороших семей с надёжной репутацией, а значит, их друзей старались не трогать.

Мерзко было быть обязанным таким связям, а не собственным заслугам. Да и эта протекция не могла длиться вечно, уж точно не все годы обучения. А без улучшенных лекарств Никола и так рисковал, оставаясь у всех на виду.

Примерно вот из-за таких пораженческих настроений он и вовсе не принял лекарств, отправившись в университет в первый день следующей течки.

Час был ранний, и ему повезло никого не встретить на пути туда. Но Хелен и Джон уже были в лаборатории, когда он вошёл, хотя, судя по тому, как быстро они отшатнулись друг от друга, стоило двери открыться, едва ли они много поработали сегодня. Никола мрачно кивнул сам себе, убеждаясь в своей правоте относительно их отношений.

А в следующий момент, когда они синхронно втянули в себя воздух и повернулись к нему, стекленея глазами, перестал думать о чём-либо вообще. Хотя нет, одна мысль всё-таки осталась – о том, что всё-таки, несмотря ни на что, он не ожидал увидеть именно на этих лицах, не на лице Хелен, такой знакомый звериный оскал…

Следующие несколько секунд прошли на чистых рефлексах: Никола опрокинул перед собой стул, выигрывая время, вскочил на стол и панически огляделся. Атлетизмом он никогда не отличался – но самым безопасным местом сейчас была верхушка книжного шкафа, и он сам не помнил, как то ли запрыгнул, то ли взобрался туда, и в себя пришёл, уже сидя там и сжимая в руках отломанную ножку стула. Так себе оружие – но хотя бы что-то.

Но двое альф перед ним не хуже него понимали, как этого мало. Поэтому подошли, не торопясь, не пытаясь пока стряхнуть его со шкафа, и Джон Друитт заговорил первым, вложив в низкий с хрипотцой голос столько убеждения, сколько мог:

– Спускайся к нам, старина. Ты сам понимаешь, что это только вопрос времени.

Страшнее всего было то, что Никола едва не послушался. Аура властности, и так всегда исходившая от них, сейчас была действенной как никогда, и он чувствовал, ненавидя себя за это всем сердцем, как ослабели колени. Хелен Магнус посмотрела на него, и он с ужасом ждал приказа, почти уверенный, что не сможет ему противостоять.

Но она вдруг отвела взгляд в сторону и стиснула руку Друитта, с заметным трудом вытолкнув из себя:

– Джон… нет…

– Как это нет! – с пугающей яростью воскликнул он. – Ты же тоже чувствуешь! – Он стукнул кулаком по шкафу, и Никола вжался в стену. – Что нам мешает…

К счастью, в этот момент дверь отворилась, и вошли мирно беседовавшие Найджел и Джеймс. Им хватило всего пары секунд, чтобы оценить ситуацию, и Джеймс выпалил несколько выражений, которые вряд ли предназначались для ушей дам,  а потом поспешил встать между альфами и шкафом, то ли пытаясь приказать, то ли умоляя:

– Джон, Хелен… отойдите.

– Почему? – немедленно возразил Джон.

– Потому что мы все здесь друзья… – Джеймс успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу – а потом сжал, пытаясь заставить отступить. Рука Джона немедленно сомкнулась на его запястье, но пока не ломая кости, и Джеймс выставил свободную руку в сторону, закрывая дорогу Хелен. – Уведи Николу, – сквозь зубы бросил он перепуганному Найджелу, и Никола, не теряя времени, наполовину слез, наполовину свалился на того, вместе с ним почти выбегая из лаборатории. Джеймс присоединился к ним через полминуты, захлопывая за собой дверь и закрывая её на ключ.

Найджел принюхался к Николе, а потом шумно вздохнул:

– У тебя плохо с головой, приятель? Ты решил потащиться сюда в течку, не приняв своих лекарств вообще?!.

– Да, действительно, безрассудное решение, – поморщился Джеймс, потирая запястье. – Повезло, что ещё мало кто пришёл, может быть, Найджел успеет тебя проводить обратно…

В дверь ударили изнутри, и они все трое посмотрели на неё. Николу наконец начало колотить мелкой дрожью.

– Успеет проводить как можно скорее, – подчёркивая каждое слово, закончил Джеймс. – Найджел, милый мальчик, будь так добр…

В дверь ударили ещё раз, а потом она со скрежетом начала приоткрываться, корёжа запор. Джеймс тоже вздохнул и занял боксёрскую стойку, а Найджел молча дёрнул Николу за руку и кивнул в сторону выхода с этажа.

Они пошли прочь, постепенно ускоряя шаг, но голос Хелен Магнус нагнал их по дороге:

– Джеймс… Пошли кого-нибудь ко мне... Мне нужен саквояж из моего кабинета.

– Что бы там ни было, надеюсь, это поможет, – покачал головой Найджел. – Но за этим пойду не я. Давай, приятель, надо поскорее вернуться к тебе, и там ты напьёшься своих лекарств, уж я с тебя глаз не спущу…

 

Кончилось тем, что Найджел не спускал с него глаз всю следующую неделю, буквально переселившись к нему из общежития, потому что Никола отказался выходить из дома, даже приняв лекарства, и по большей части валялся на кровати, смотрел в потолок и пил то вино, что у него оставалось.

– Послушай, приятель, нельзя же так, – пытался уговорить его Найджел, не на шутку обеспокоенный его подавленным состоянием. – Да, я понимаю, ситуация сложилась неудачно, но ты же понимаешь, что они были не в себе…

– Дело не только в этом случае, – не переставая считать трещины на потолке, отвечал Никола. – Поверь мне, я и раньше не понаслышке знал, что такое спасаться от альф. Просто – какой вообще во всём смысл? Я никогда не буду чем-то ещё, а то, что я есть сейчас, миру не нужно. Всё всегда будет сводиться к одному.

– Я сомневаюсь, что мир сам знает, что ему нужно, – вздыхал Найджел. – Но если тебе нужно ещё вина – давай закажем. Джеймс сказал, что оплатит.

В целом, последовавший за этим трёхдневный запой на двоих оказался небесполезен, и, пожалуй, именно его Николе и не хватало. К тому же с Найджелом Гриффином было легко и пить, и говорить: растеряв наконец покровительственные интонации в голосе, он стал довольно непритязательным малым, которому легко было что-то рассказывать и который легко рассказывал что-то сам. На второй же день Никола обнаружил, что делится всеми своими идеями на тему переменного тока, и хотя в основном Найджел просто покивал с умным видом, на третий они увлечённо ставили опыты из подручного оборудования, пытаясь сразу – а чем чёрт не шутит – заставить электричество передаваться из одной комнаты в другую, словно звуковую волну.

Наутро четвёртого дня идиллию прервал громкий стук во входную дверь. По крайней мере, Николе он казался громким с похмелья. Найджел, застонав и держась за голову, пошёл выяснять, кого там принесло, потому что вина они ещё не просили… и по тому, как он выпрямился, стоило только приоткрыть дверь, Никола понял, кто за ней.

Ну, на самом деле, вариантов могло было быть два. Но, хотя в их компании и было двое альф, признанный лидер был только один.

– Никола, могу я войти? – после обмена тихими фразами с Найджелом осторожно спросила из-за двери ещё невидимая Хелен Магнус. – Я останусь в коридоре, и Найджел не даст мне пройти дальше.

Никола тоскливо посмотрел на остатки оборудования, которые они ещё не взорвали накануне, и разрешил:

– Заходи.

Вернулся Найджел. Серьёзно взглянув на Николу, он взял стул и отнёс его в коридор. Подойдя к двери и прислонившись к косяку, Никола смотрел, как он помогает Хелен снять глухое тёмное пальто и сесть. Платье у неё сегодня тоже было глухим и тёмным.

Хелен встретилась с Николой глазами и тут же опустила взгляд.

– Я пришла извиниться за нас обоих, – сказала она. – Мы с Джоном решили, что лучше мне это сделать одной, чем с ним.

– Хорошо, – без выражения ответил Никола. Хелен внимательно изучала носки своих ботинок, видневшиеся из-под юбки.

– Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, – после паузы продолжила она. – И мне следовало предусмотреть такую возможность и принимать успокоительное заранее. Ведь я даже его сварила для нас с Джоном – веришь ли, я тоже давно думала о проблеме альф и омег и пыталась сделать лекарство для себя. Чтобы не поддаваться инстинктам. Я не могу сказать, что оно отбивает влечение, но хотя бы немного притупляет. Я его уже раньше принимала. Джон – ещё нет. Мне было чуть легче. А то, что он говорил, не диктовалось разумом.

– Ну… – Никола пожал плечами. – Общественной моралью диктовалось, наверное. Я слышал и похуже.

– Это нас не оправдывает, – она подняла глаза и снова быстро опустила. – Знаешь, мой отец всю жизнь переживал, что я родилась альфой. Хотя это и престижно, хотя это и помогло мне поступить в Оксфорд – первой из женщин обычных дворянских родов, а не самой признанной элиты из нашего колледжа Леди Маргарет Холл. Но мой отец хотел бы, чтобы я была бетой, как и он. Потому что тоже считает эту систему ненужной и мешающей человечеству. И она очень неестественна, при всём природном многообразии, – она кашлянула. – И, на самом деле, природное многообразие – одна из причин, по которой я пришла. Если ты меня простишь… я хотела бы показать тебе, над чем – с кем – мы работаем с отцом. И, может быть, советы моего отца помогут нам в работе над лекарствами. Потому что я бы очень хотела продолжить, а он занимается медициной гораздо дольше, чем я.

Никола задумался над приглашением. С одной стороны, ехать куда-то, тем более в Лондон или его окрестности, где вроде бы располагался особняк Магнусов, было довольно рискованно; большие города вообще были не про него. С другой – причаститься секретов крайне хотелось.

Видя, что он не отвечает, Найджел коротко хохотнул:

– Неужто мы наконец узнаем, о чём ты всё время умалчиваешь, Хелен? Или это только Никола узнает?

– На самом деле, я бы хотела пригласить вас всех, – серьёзно сказала она. – Но если Никола этого не захочет, то поедем только мы с ним. Я думала, что это можно будет устроить под Рождество, поэтому нет нужды принимать решение сейчас. Но ещё я пришла просить вас вернуться к занятиям. Нам вас не хватает.

Никола скривился и сказал:

– Я подумаю.

– Больше такой эпизод не повторится, – поспешно заверила его Хелен. – Мы будем пить успокоительные постоянно.

– Да, но вы не единственные альфы в Оксфорде…

– Я могу носить твои лекарства, – посмотрел на Николу Найджел. – Пока вы там не изобрели чего-то получше.

– И следующий проект Пятёрки выбираешь ты, – добавила взятку Хелен. – Неужели тебе не хочется над чем-нибудь поработать? Мы тебе поможем.

Никола ещё раз оглянулся на остатки оборудования. Лаборатория колледжа давала гораздо больше свободы действий, конечно… И если он будет пропускать первый день течки, когда запах особенно силён, а дальше всегда принимать лекарства…

– Ну хорошо, – согласился он. – Переменный ток. Мы будем заниматься переменным током.

 

Возвращение к занятиям практически совпало по времени с получением посылки из дома, а в ней был и подарок от Милки – новые порции лекарства, на случай, если «ему некогда варить их самому в этих ваших важных университетах». Никола перешёл на них немедленно, хотя свои запасы ещё и оставались; и, действительно, теперь глаза незнакомцев скользили по нему при встречах без всякого интереса. Хелен загорелась энтузиазмом и выпросила образец на потом – когда они снова займутся этим проектом. Пока что эксперименты с электричеством съедали всё время, и не сказать, чтобы Никола очень об этом сожалел: многие его теории, бродившие в голове ещё с момента, как он в детстве увидел искры на шерсти кошки, получали подтверждение именно сейчас. Да и динамика в Пятёрке более-менее вернулась в свою колею: сам Никола фонтанировал идеями, Хелен эффективно раздавала указания, а Джеймс в своей излюбленной ироничной манере приводил их к общему знаменателю. Разве что Найджел всё же чаще ходил к Николе пить и рассуждать обо всём подряд, чем раньше, но Никола вовсе не был в претензии.

Джон Друитт же его избегал. По просьбе Хелен или по собственному решению, но он не говорил с Николой ни о чём, что не касалось сиюминутных потребностей внутри лаборатории, да и вообще предпочитал приходить и уходить в компании Джеймса. Не похоже было, что отношения с Хелен у него изменились, но более их никто в стенах колледжа не заставал.

С одной стороны, это облегчало Николе жизнь, да и он предпочёл бы вовсе выкинуть то неудачное утро в лаборатории из памяти. С другой – задевало его гордость, потому что, право слово, он всё-таки не был сделан из стекла, чтобы бояться на него даже дышать. Да и, к тому же, если уж они работали над чем-то таким опасным, как электричество, Никола предпочёл бы быть уверенным в каждом из своих коллег и знать, что они так же преданы делу, как он. Или, по крайней мере, знать, до какой степени на них рассчитывать.

А это значило, что поговорить с Джоном всё-таки было необходимо.

 

Едва ли он стал первым в истории омегой, подстерегавшим в засаде альфу, но ирония ситуации всё же не могла от него ускользнуть. Хотя обстоятельства были довольно безобидны: Никола всего лишь изобразил, что уходит домой, а потом незаметно вернулся обратно в лабораторию в вечер, когда была очередь Джона её убирать. Это было просто, и ещё проще было встать за дверью и дождаться, пока Джон тоже войдёт. Сначала тот, ничего не заметив, снял пиджак и приступил к мытью пробирок, но Никола точно мог сказать, когда Джон понял, что позади него кто-то стоит. Спина у него напряглась мгновенно.

…Не в самое удачное время Никола понял, что не носит никакого оружия…

– Мне надо раздобыть себе револьвер, – задумчиво сообщил он вслух.

Джон коротко хохотнул, осторожно ставя пробирку на стол и поворачиваясь.

– Меня утешает, что, судя по твоим словам, сейчас при тебе револьвера нет, – сказал он. – Я ещё никогда не находился на прицеле у кого-то и не планировал начинать. Но, в принципе, идея хорошая. Удивлён, что ты не обзавёлся до сих пор.

– Не все могут позволить себе дорогие игрушки, – пожал плечами Никола. – Итак…

– Итак, – эхом откликнулся Джон.

– Хелен приходила извиняться за тебя и себя, – заметил Никола. – Интересно, ты тоже, как и я, думаешь, что это было странно?

Джон искоса на него посмотрел и, обходя стол так, чтобы тот оказался между ними, ответил:

– Да.

– Я так и понял, – кивнул Никола, стараясь не сжимать руки в кулаки. – В этом отношении наши страны мало отличаются.

Джон тоже кивнул, криво улыбаясь при этом. Потом помедлил, но всё-таки заговорил:

– Мне, похоже, следует признаться, что до знакомства с тобой я видел мало омег, меньше, чем видела Хелен. – Никола набрал в грудь воздуха, но Джон остановил его (даже не слишком властным) жестом. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Джеймс с Найджелом спросили то же самое. Нет, я не посещал кварталы красных фонарей. Хотя сейчас думаю, что следовало бы. В моей семье… настолько презирают омег, что даже такие вещи не приветствуют, и, ради разнообразия, это не поза и не притворство, пойти в подобный квартал даже тайно – значит, действительно подвергнуться остракизму. Очень редко у нас бывали слуги-омеги. На самой грязной работе. И на время течки их всегда удаляли. Мои круги общения в Лондоне тем более не сводили меня с омегами.

Возникла пауза, и, чтобы её заполнить, Никола пробормотал:

– Представляю, как весело родиться омегой в вашей семье…

– Скажем так, в последние месяцы я размышляю, насколько удачными были несчастные случаи среди моей родни, – сухо ответил Джон. – Но это случалось нечасто. Поэтому… я не был готов к той встрече. И не думал, что надо быть готовым. Мне стоило предусмотреть, что воспитание в духе «альфа имеет право на всё» мне будет не в помощь.

Никола с интересом его выслушал, наклонив голову к плечу.

– Хелен – удивительная женщина, – заявил он, стоило только Джону закончить. – Я даже не представлял, что ты так быстро начнёшь повторять половину из того, что она говорит.

Джон улыбнулся ещё более криво:

– Спасибо, что отказываешь мне в праве на собственные мысли, старина. Но я тебе задолжал, так что ладно уж, говори, что хочешь.

– Очень щедро с твоей стороны, – проворчал Никола, хотя и узнал в его словах предложение мира. – Ну что же, теперь ты перестанешь выходить из лаборатории каждый раз, когда туда захожу я? А я в ответ, ради товарищеского духа, не скажу Хелен о том, что ты подумываешь, не нанести ли визит в квартал красных фонарей.

Джон хмыкнул, но кивнул:

– Договорились. Тем более, судя по нашей сегодняшней встрече, и твои, и мои лекарства действуют.

– Видимо, – согласился Никола. – Значит, Хелен всё-таки заставила тебя пить успокоительные по её рецепту?

– Поверишь – я попросил сам, как только о них узнал, – Джон поёжился. – Потому что это страшно – когда твоими словами и поступками управляет нечто, чему ты не в силах противостоять, и только и можешь, что перестать быть собой…

…Спустя два дня квартирная хозяйка передала Николе тяжёлый свёрток, сказав, что тот доставили на его имя. Он не слишком удивился, распаковав его и найдя внутри новенький револьвер и патроны к нему. «Хелен научит тебя стрелять», – гласила карточка, подписанная знакомыми инициалами «М. Дж. Д.».

Джон Друитт, может быть, и не научился ещё извиняться, но всё-таки не был так плох, как Никола представлял поначалу. И этой ошибке он был только рад.

 

За чередой занятий, опытов с током и экспериментов с лекарствами декабрь наступил практически незаметно. Нет, Никола всегда точно считал дни и знал, в каком из них живёт, но рутина подхватила его и убаюкала, так что в конце концов Хелен пришлось напоминать, что от него зависят их общие планы на каникулы.

Собственно, дело было вот в чём: Никола всерьёз подозревал, что после того, как они увидят то, что хочет показать им Хелен, их жизнь резко изменится. О, он уже давно решил, что не поедет с ней один, а согласится, что приглашение распространяется на всю их Пятёрку. Как ни соблазнительна была мысль одному узнать секрет, который не знают остальные, не в его интересах было противопоставлять себя им. Да и понятно было, что рано или поздно они узнают тоже.

Никола просто не хотел перемен.

То есть, конечно, он всегда хотел перемен. В том, как использовали электрический ток, в науке вообще, в социальной динамике, в медицинских лекциях, которые учили, что омеги не пригодны ни на что, кроме размножения, а ещё – что если двое омег спарятся между собой, то родится никак не меньше, чем Антихрист.

Но он не хотел перемен в их сложившемся жизненном укладе. Его устраивали уважение и восхищение Хелен, лёгкая дружба Найджела, разглагольствования Джеймса об индуктивном методе мышления и молчаливое, переставшее быть угрожающим присутствие рядом Джона. Чаще они общались между собой между лекций, то есть Никола  и Найджел, учившиеся вместе в Университетском колледже, видели друг друга больше, чем остальных, и то же относилось к Джеймсу и Джону в их Новом колледже; но Хелен не собиралась оставаться в стороне в своём Леди Маргарет Холл, так что регулярно собирала их вместе для того, чтобы заняться исследованиями или просто так. Будь на то воля Николы – в эту отлаженную систему никогда бы не вмешался внешний мир, они вечно изобретали бы что-то впятером, делая общество лучше, но никогда к нему не принадлежа. В первый и, может быть, в последний раз в жизни Николы Теслы случились друзья, которые его понимали, которым он бесконечно доверял и которые заслуживали этого доверия и не предавали его. Он не хотел, чтобы это изменилось. Он знал, конечно, что обучение в Оксфорде кончится в определённый срок, но секрет Хелен грозил нарушить равновесие ещё раньше, и этого Никола совсем не хотел.

Но в то же время любопытство естествоиспытателя его не отпускало. Он горел желанием узнать, что Хелен записывает в свой блокнот, который всегда с улыбкой закрывает, стоит кому-то приблизиться, и который никто из них до сих пор не сумел выкрасть и прочесть (хотя пари они заключали между собой уже не раз). Он хотел услышать про «другие виды», отличные от человека. Он, в конце концов, не мог забыть, как Хелен изучила лекарства, присланные Милкой, и удивлённо проговорила:

– Так вот в чём отличие – ингредиенты измерены с такой точностью, которой не достигнешь никакими приборами… Интересно, а не может быть, что она…

Но предложение она так и не закончила. Только пообещала объяснить на каникулах, если Никола примет приглашение.

И, оттянув момент до последнего, он всё-таки принял. А Хелен кивнула, лучезарно улыбнулась и подготовила всё к поездке так быстро, что Никола с досадой подумал, что она и не сомневалась в его согласии. Но утром назначенного дня он сел в дилижанс, который доставил их на вокзал, и, хотя это было его первое такое долгое путешествие на поезде (не самое любимое его средство передвижения – трудно убежать, если что), он почти что его не заметил, пытаясь понять, что за встреча его ждёт. Все остальные тоже находились во власти этого нервного предвкушения – даже Джон Друитт, даже ему ничего не сказали, – но Хелен только смеялась и призывала потерпеть.

В серых лондонских сумерках они постучались в особняк семьи Магнус, и им открыл не слуга, а сам хозяин дома – хромой крепкий старик с неопрятной стрижкой и бакенбардами. Никола понял, кто он, ещё до того, как Хелен с нежностью приникла к нему, бормоча, как скучала. Доктор Грегори Магнус с подозрением оглядел их всех поверх плеча дочери и сухо заметил:

– Что же. Заходите и заносите вещи.

Они помедлили, переглядываясь, пока Хелен с отцом заходили внутрь, и Джеймс тихо сказал:

– Не очень-то нам тут рады.

– Не просто же так мы проделали этот путь, старина, – усмехнулся Джон и первым последовал за хозяевами дома.

– Чаю? – всё таким же нелюбезным тоном спросил Грегори, когда они все представились должным порядком.

– Мы поели в поезде, а чай подождёт, – твёрдо ответила Хелен,  всё ещё держа отца под руку, но теперь снова больше похожая на предводительницу их компании, чем на послушную любящую дочь. – Вот мои друзья уже ждать не могут. Так что, отец – Убежище.

– Мне очень не нравится твоя затея, – покачал он головой. – Ты слишком мало знаешь этих людей, чтобы им доверять. Попомни мои слова: не к добру ты это устроила.

– Позволь мне самой об этом судить, – мягко, но решительно возразила она. – И поверь: если уж кто и оценит по достоинству наши достижения, то это они.

Грегори поджал губы, обводя своих гостей недружелюбным взглядом, но в конце концов кивнул:

– Ну что же, тогда спускаемся в подвал. Фонари ждут нас внизу.

И вот так Хелен Магнус открыла им тайну, которая определила последующую жизнь для всех них.

 

Глядя в окно поезда, который вёз их обратно в Оксфорд, Никола перебирал в памяти последние дни, которые они провели в Убежище семьи Магнус. Существование мира абнормалов вызывало в нём двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, вот оно – новое и неизведанное, другие чудесные эксперименты эволюции, которой пел дифирамбы Чарльз Дарвин; с другой – досадно, что всё это время абнормалы находились где-то совсем рядом, а Никола их не замечал и даже не догадывался, что они тут. Конечно, его познания в биологии всё ещё строго утилитарно касались одной-единственной темы; но он всегда гордился своей наблюдательностью, она принесла ему массу новых идей, а тут получается, что главное-то он пропустил.

Сколько всего разного, Господи Боже… Никола действительно даже не подозревал, что всё это может существовать, всё так отличающееся от привычного, аномальное… Никому не хотелось уезжать, даже Хелен, которая жила с этим знанием уже давно. Но каждый новый обитатель Убежища приоткрывал завесу тайны над ещё одной страницей мироздания, и хотелось забросить всё и провести оставшуюся жизнь, читая письмена на этих страницах.

– Мы сможем приехать ещё, – утешила его Хелен, когда они наконец садились на вечерний поезд в Оксфорд. – Отец ворчит, что не хочет, чтобы слишком многие знали о тайне Убежища, но, на самом деле, помощь нам бы действительно очень пригодилась.

Да, Убежище Магнусов, в котором жили существа, о которых Никола только слышал или даже не слышал вовсе, произвело ошеломляющее впечатление на них на всех. Хелен понимающе улыбалась, знакомя их с обитателями дома-под-домом, абнормалами, как они с Грегори их называли, и чувствовала себя как рыба в воде, расспрашивая тех, чем они занимались в её отсутствие. Тех, кто могли говорить, – некоторые даже были людьми, лишь незначительно отличающиеся от таких, как Никола. Но других, ещё менее похожих на людей, диковинных тварей, пришедших прямиком из ночных кошмаров, хватало тоже.

Хелен ни разу даже не поморщилась, проверяя, здоровы ли они и как переносят условия содержания.

В конце концов, каникулы пролетели слишком быстро, не дав возможности узнать даже четверти чудес дома Магнусов. Последние две ночи они и так провели почти без сна, стремясь постичь этот новый мир и все труды Грегори и Хелен, которые они писали несколько десятков лет. Был там и третий почерк, третий человек, подписывающийся разными фамилиями или просто литерой "П". Никола видел в доме её портреты – Патриции Магнус, какие бы ещё имена она ни носила; и красоту Хелен определённо унаследовала от нее. Никола поинтересовался у Грегори, когда Хелен рядом не было, умерла ли его супруга.

– Нет, – кратко ответил Грегори и не стал развивать тему.

Хотя к концу их пребывания в доме его отношение к ним немного потеплело. Они с Джеймсом неоднократно жарко обсуждали какие-то нюансы переводов с латыни, которые Николу не слишком интересовали; но и остальную их компанию он пригласил приезжать ещё, нехотя признав, что из них могут выйти неплохие помощники. Никола хотел усомниться вслух, что хочет присоединиться именно в таком качестве, но Джеймс дипломатично сменил тему разговора, и всё младшее поколение, включая Хелен, обменялось понимающими взглядами. Действительно: будет время ещё решить, как именно они присоединятся, сейчас важнее, что их в принципе допускают в Убежище.

На вечерний поезд они садились, полные и энтузиазма, и сожаления, что пришлось уехать. Но сказались бессонные ночи: Найджел начал дремать ещё в кэбе, а в поезде, едва усевшись, сразу привалился к стенке и, прихрапывая, засопел. Никола с Джеймсом немного подвинули его, чтобы освободить себе место рядом, а Хелен с Джоном устроились напротив.

Разговор не отличался оживлённостью, но, когда Джон с Джеймсом вышли покурить на остановке, Хелен нагнулась к Николе и негромко проговорила:

– Я много думаю о твоей... да и моей проблеме относительно нашей с отцом работы. Ты, возможно, ещё не заметил – но ни у кого из разумных абнормалов нет альф и омег. У неразумных тоже – но тут ещё можно объяснить, что, как и животные, они просто не достигли нужной ступени эволюции. Но многие абнормалы стоят на ней вровень с нами, некоторые даже выше. Тем не менее в популяции есть только беты.

– Интересно, – он тоже наклонился ближе. – То есть это исключительная особенность homo sapiens? Вот же повезло...

– Я хочу знать фактор, который за это ответственен, – Хелен нахмурилась. – Если получится найти его – может быть, с помощью сывороток на основе крови наших ближайших родичей мы сумеем повлиять на нас самих. И хотя бы минимизировать это разделение, если вовсе не убрать его.

У Николы перехватило дыхание. Подождав, не будет ли продолжения, и не дождавшись, он пересел к Хелен и почти что шепотом спросил:

– Ты сейчас говоришь мне, что хочешь с помощью экспериментов опрокинуть уклад, на котором строится всё наше общество?..

Хелен упрямо поджала губы.

– Это глупый и вредоносный уклад.  Пока мы будем считать, что одни группы в обществе достойны большего, чем другие, мы не добьёмся ничего полезного. Если это возможно опрокинуть – я опрокину.

Не зная, что сказать, он нашёл её руку и сжал. Хелен ответила на рукопожатие, и так они и сидели, когда, пряча трубки, вернулись Джон с Джеймсом. Никола с неохотой подумал, что нужно будет пересесть обратно, но они оба заняли место рядом с Найджелом. Джон одарил их обоих задумчивым взглядом, но промолчал.

– И я не могу перестать думать о твоей Милке, которая отмеряет ингредиенты точнее, чем все приборы в лабораториях, – рассеянно поделилась с Николой Хелен, всё ещё не отпуская его руку. – Какой человек на это способен? Или никакой?

Поняв, к чему она клонит, Никола рассмеялся:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что Милка – абнормалка? Этого не может быть, я ведь знаю её всю мою жизнь и что-нибудь да заметил бы...

С интересом слушавший их Джеймс указал:

– Ну, это объяснило бы её поразительную точность, старина. Другим объяснением  могли бы стать инструменты, более точные, чем в Оксфорде, но их заметить, пожалуй, ещё проще.

– И мы часто сталкивались с тем, что абнормалам удаётся жить среди людей и скрывать, кто они такие, – подхватила Хелен. – Но точно я смогу сказать не раньше, чем мы с ней увидимся. А это, увы, вряд ли случится в ближайшем времени...

Никола попытался представить её в Смилян, среди людей, с которыми вырос. Не получилось. Возможно, конечно, он недооценивал её, ведь он видел её, работающую с абнормалами, и знал, что она мечтает сдать экзамен на врача. И всё-таки не мог перестать видеть её как дворянку-альфу из высокомерного английского общества, для которой все были... диковинкой, вроде тех самых абнормалов.

И всё-таки руку её он тоже не отпускал.

– Дай мне шанс, – почти неслышно пробормотала Хелен, так что, видимо, многие из сомнений Николы отразились на его лице. Он не ответил.

На следующей остановке Джон вышел курить один – Джеймс сонно отмахнулся, едва приоткрыв слипающиеся глаза, и откинул голову на спинку, явно намереваясь проспать оставшуюся дорогу. Хелен тоже дремала, иногда роняя голову на плечо Николы и тут же вскидываясь. Сам он глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, так что едва реагировал на происходящее, и был в процессе просчитывания, какие изменения лучше внести в альтернатор переменного тока для того, чтобы производительность стала не меньше, а много больше, чем у альтернатора постоянного, когда Джон вернулся. Джеймс с Найджелом к тому моменту некуртуазно развалились почти на всём сиденье, так что он хмыкнул, посмотрел на Николу и шёпотом сказал:

– Подвинься.

Никола моргнул, отвлекаясь от вычислений, и послушался. Теперь они с Хелен практически прижимались друг к другу, и она со вздохом сдалась на милость сна, окончательно устраиваясь на плече Николы. Джон сел с другой стороны от него, и, несмотря на усталость, Никола осознал опасность ситуации – вот так, между двумя альфами... Джон его не касался, но Никола чувствовал исходящий от него слабый запах, не так хорошо скрытый под одеколоном, чем у Хелен – под духами. Запах альф в принципе был не так силён, как у омег, но присутствовал перманентно, и Никола слышал теории о том, что он частично ответственен за то, как хорошо им удаётся командовать. Хелен даже подтвердила это, сказав, что такие механизмы встречаются у других видов.

Но минуты шли, и ничего угрожающего не происходило. Хелен не собиралась просыпаться, а Джон, хоть и не спал, но сидел, почти что не двигаясь. Никола улучил момент исподтишка на него посмотрел, и Джон это почувствовал, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, тут же перевёл его на Хелен, и на лице у него мелькнуло выражение задумчивой нежности. Сердце Николы болезненно сжалось – в такие моменты он вспоминал, что отношения, связывающие этих двоих, куда глубже, чем ему хотелось бы, даже если сейчас Хелен спит именно на его плече. Он даже думал, что Джон предложит поменяться местами – но тот вдруг заговорщицки улыбнулся и, ничего не говоря, прислонился к дальней стенке, закрывая глаза и тоже явно собираясь заснуть.

В конце концов, убаюканный стуком колёс и теплом тел рядом, уснул и Никола.

До своих квартир и общежитий в Оксфорде они добрались без приключений.

 

В начале марта Джону пришло письмо от отца, и, похоже, тот требовал от сына приехать незамедлительно. Хотя Джон не показывал письма и благодушно отшучивался на тему такой срочности, по озабоченному виду Джеймса было понятно, что всё не так просто. Джеймс вызвался сопровождать Джона; они уехали при первой же возможности, как только утрясли всё с профессорами – триместр Хиллари уже начался, и у обоих были договорённости на частные занятия. Никола досадовал, что лишился ценного аналитического ума Джеймса перед самой презентацией альтернатора переменного тока, которую уже было не перенести; но Хелен продолжала ему помогать, да и, к счастью, основная подготовка уже завершилась.

Но за два дня до назначенной даты Хелен слегла с какой-то неприятной болезнью – что расстроило Николу гораздо сильнее. По двум причинам: во-первых, конечно, он хотел произвести на неё впечатление; во-вторых же – понимал, что поддержка ему очень пригодилась бы. Хотя бы Найджел никуда не девался – хотя грозил, что денется, если послушает ещё хоть одну лекцию о преимуществах переменного тока над постоянным.

Но, так или иначе, в нужный день они перетащили оборудование в аудиторию, часть – прямо из квартиры Николы (он не рискнул делать это заранее).

– Ох, что ж просто не живёшь в общежитии, – кряхтя и держась за поясницу, пожаловался Найджел.

– Как ты думаешь? – хмуро поинтересовался Никола, сматывая провода. Оплата квартиры вставала в копеечку, особенно сейчас, когда он был слишком занят экспериментами и полагался только на деньги из дома, но, если всё пройдёт удачно, пара патентов могла бы существенно помочь делу.

– Да, – Найджел покачал головой. – Хелен тоже не в восторге, что для неё места не нашлось, но она хотя бы может себе позволить и снимать квартиру, и нанять переноску вот этого всего...

В аудитории стали появляться первые любопытные, и он быстро замолчал. А потом, обменявшись взглядом с Николой, стал усердно помогать с установкой.

– По крайней мере, они пришли на тебя посмотреть, – шепнул он между делом.

Никола искоса посмотрел на рассаживающихся по скамьям, чувствуя ответное внимание. Да, посмотреть они пришли именно на него. Не на его работу. Враждебность читалась на лице у многих, и Никола сосредоточенно начал складывать инструменты так, чтобы ряды были ровными и кратными трём. Но, с другой стороны, внимание – всё равно внимание, и то, что он может показать, они ещё не видели. Даже остальные из их Пятёрки это бы не повторили.

Найджел молча сжал его плечо и отошёл к скамье, и это значило, вероятно, что время начинать. Никола помедлил, отчаянно оглядывая стол перед ним, и взял ближайшую лампу накаливания.

– Вселенная – это кошка, – заявил он, поворачиваясь к аудитории. Застигнутые врасплох зрители уставились на него в недоумении, и он растянул губы в широкой улыбке, хотя ему было не до веселья. Но он сам хотел получить этот шанс, в конце-то концов. – Не знаю, кто её гладит по спине, но по её шерсти постоянно проходят искры. Только эти искры значительно полезнее нам, они – энергия, с помощью которой возможно всё, что угодно. – Он поднял руку, в его ладони, не присоединённая ни к чему, засветилась лампа, и по аудитории прошёл коллективный вздох. – Мы летим в бесконечном пространстве энергии с непостижимой скоростью. Всё вокруг вращается, движется, всё – энергия. Перед нами грандиозная задача – найти способы добычи этой энергии. Тогда, извлекая её из этого неисчерпаемого источника, человечество будет продвигаться вперёд гигантскими шагами.

Дальше было легче. Дальше была его родная стихия, и он объяснял чуждым её, как она работает. Как собрать контур и индуцировать в нём электродвижущую силу, зачем нужна магнитная индукция и почему неподвижный статор в альтернаторе полезнее вращающегося якоря (Это же элементарно! благодаря неподвижности статорной обмотки отпадает необходимость снимать с ротора большой ток высокого напряжения с использованием скользящих контактов!). Он увлечённо рисовал на доске формулы, стремясь донести до аудитории простую мысль – с его работой мир сделает огромный шаг вперёд в развитии. Да, это было сложнее для восприятия, чем трюк с лампочкой и рассказы про кошку, но не зря же Оксфорд считался колыбелью для многих блестящих умов…

– Таким образом мы можем повысить частоту колебаний не в пять, не десять, а в _пятьдесят_ раз по сравнению с альтернатором Кельвина и Ферранти, – тщился объяснить он, видя, к сожалению, слишком много непонимания на лицах. – И это только начало. Именно с помощью таких альтернаторов мы приблизим будущее – любые расстояния станут легко преодолимы. Забудьте о двигателях внутреннего сгорания – Андерсон был прав, попытавшись заставить карету двигаться на электричестве, как и локомотив, но ему не хватило широты мысли, чтобы закрепить это начинание. Маркус отбрасывает нас назад, пытаясь заставить свои тележки ездить на бензине. Электричество – вот настоящий выход.

Никола выдохся, глядя на лица зрителей и пытаясь оценить, сколько из его слов они поняли. У него было заготовлено ещё несколько презентаций, главное – к какой перейти сперва, чтобы не потерять аудиторию.

Но, пока он думал, в тишине раздался спокойный презрительный голос, разом привлёкший к себе внимание:

– Господа, мы действительно и дальше собираемся потворствовать этому фарсу? Неужели кто-то верит, что этот – этот… _выскочка_ рассказывает нам собственные идеи? Откуда им у него взяться? _У него_?

Никола дёрнулся, как будто его ударили, и нашёл глазами говорившего. Он знал этого коротышку, хотя видел его раз или два, всё больше у химических лабораторий. Но имена он запоминал сразу и навсегда, и этого человека звали Адамом Вортом.

Правда, до этого момента Никола не подозревал, что у них плохие отношения. В конце концов, Ворт же даже был не альфой, а бетой, и Никола не понимал, чем вызвана эта враждебность…

– Мои идеи – только мои, – горячо сказал он, хотя тут же раздражённо напомнил себе, что в таких случаях лучше сохранять спокойствие. – Безусловно, у меня были помощники при экспериментах, но…

– Ну да, конечно, – перебил его Ворт, и Найджел повернулся к нему, бормоча: «Эй, приятель, полегче» – но Ворт не обратил на него внимания. – Как будто ты просто так крутишься сразу при двух альфах, которые, кстати, так удобно отсутствуют сейчас и не могут сказать нам, сколько именно их идей среди «твоих». Ты долго подгадывал подходящий случай, а, Никола?

Тот вздёрнул подбородок:

– Я ничего не подгадывал. И не надо быть альфой, чтобы предлагать инновационные идеи, – как назло, в его речи сильнее зазвучал акцент, что с ним бывало в минуты волнения. Ох, как не стоило сейчас напоминать окружающим о его происхождении…

– Современная наука и вся история мира с тобой не согласятся, – усмехнулся Ворт под одобрительные шепотки со скамей. И кивали, соглашаясь с ним, не только альфы, но и беты.

– Это переходит всякие границы приличия! – возмутился Найджел. – Будь Хелен или Джон здесь, они бы также сказали, что все эти задумки принадлежат Николе!

Увы, по убедительности ему было не сравниться с Вортом.

– Но, как мы уже выяснили, их здесь нет, – Ворт встал, всё ещё усмехаясь. – Хотя – кто знает, может быть, мисс Магнус бы и сказала. _Женщины_. Ради симпатичного омеги любая может наговорить глупостей, кем бы ни была сама.

Это и вовсе вызвало смех и ещё более одобрительные возгласы, а когда Ворт повернулся к выходу, многие тоже повставали с мест.

– Я не думаю, что ты повторил бы эти слова ей в лицо, – процедил Никола, но Ворт только отмахнулся, поднимаясь к дверям:

– Ничего, я бы выразился так, чтобы и она поняла.

Высокий альфа, раньше сидевший рядом с ним и вставший сразу после него, посмотрел на Николу и добавил густым повелительным баритоном:

– На сегодня спектаклей хватит. Предлагаю тем, кому ещё дорога репутация Оксфорда, найти занятие получше.

И он вышел в двери, распахнутые секунду назад Вортом.

За ними двоими (Моран, альфу звали Себастьян Моран) вышли не все. Но многие. Глядя, как они покидают помещение, Никола чувствовал, как образуется холодный тяжёлый ком в желудке.

Найджел посмотрел на него с отчаянием, но Николе нечего было ему сказать. Он повернулся к тому, что его не подводило: к доске с формулами, которые сам написал несколько минут назад.

– Я хотел рассказать также о полюсных наконечниках [магнитных полюсов](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8E%D1%81) ротора, – чужим голосом произнёс он, не желая встречаться взглядом с оставшимися зрителями. – Почему их важно собирать из листового железа…

В итоге он продемонстрировал много меньше, чем собирался, и говорил гораздо короче, чем хотел. Но хотя бы остаток времени прошёл без комментариев со скамей.

– Мне очень жаль, – искренне сказал Найджел, когда они паковали обратно оборудование, часть которого так и простояла на столах без пользы.

Никола мотнул головой и горько процитировал:

– Ты — то, что представляешь ты собою. / Надень парик с мильоном завитков, / Повысь каблук на несколько вершков, / Ты — это только ты, не что иное.

– Они тебя примут, – без особой уверенности сказал Найджел. – Не сейчас, может быть, но позже.

– Сомневаюсь в этом, – ответил Никола.

 

Как в тумане, Никола слышал, как Найджел пошёл открывать дверь, и на мгновение прошлое и настоящее перепутались: снова в коридоре что-то тихо говорила Хелен Магнус, снова Найджел ей с сомнением отвечал, не желая пускать дальше. Никола напряг слух, чтобы понять, о чём там речь, и не окунаться слишком в тот день, когда Хелен приходила так в прошлый раз.

– ...он пьян и несчастен, – сказал Найджел. – И его можно понять. Но, Хелен, ты выбрала не лучшее время для визита...

– Позволь мне самой об этом судить, – возразила Хелен Магнус, и, если она хотела пройти внутрь, Найджел едва ли мог ей что-то противопоставить. Сила воли была не по части Найджела, при всех его достоинствах.

Никола, покачиваясь, встал и, прихватив для поддержки бутылку, направился к двери сам.

– Найджел не прав, – заявил он, вываливаясь в коридор и хватаясь за стену. – Я пьян, конечно, но не несчастен. Я злюсь, Хелен, о, как я злюсь! Ты знаешь, что он спрятал мой револьвер? А я только-только приноровился стрелять! И как бы он мне сейчас пригодился!

– Разумный поступок, спасибо, Найджел, – одобрила Хелен. – Никола, поверь мне, если бы всё решалось так просто, я бы уже послала домой за охотничьим ружьём. Хотя такой соблазн есть всё равно – теперь, когда я подозреваю, что заболела уж слишком своевременно.

Найджел резко повернул к ней голову:

– Хелен, ты же не хочешь сказать…

– Хочу, – мрачно ответила она. – И теперь очень внимательно проверяю свою еду перед тем, как её съесть, что и вам рекомендую. Убить меня не пытались, нет. Но если целью был Никола, то это было и не надо.

Никола нахмурился, немного трезвея от такой новости.

– Что ты будешь делать? – спросил он.

– Пока что – осторожно наводить справки, – покачала головой она. – Если Адам Ворт ответственен за всё это, а не выполнял чьё-то поручение, то я не понимаю, зачем. Я не знаю этого человека и не знаю, чем мы ему так не угодили. И, пока не узнаю, действовать рано. Поэтому пока я просто зашла предупредить. – Она спохватилась: – И поддержать тебя, Никола, прости. В первую очередь я хотела тебя поддержать. Ты же понимаешь, что это не конец, и ты пробьёшься дальше, как и я.

– Понимаю? – он поджал губы. – Правда?

– Конечно, – уверенно кивнула она. – Если даже и нет – для тебя всегда бы нашлось место в Убежище, но я не сомневаюсь, что этого не понадобится. Ты уже столько сумел сделать… ты не представляешь, как меня вдохновляет за тобой наблюдать…

– Хелен, – он удивлённо посмотрел на неё, подступая на шаг ближе. – Не знал, что ты так думаешь…

– Теперь знаешь, – твёрдо сказала она. – Никола…

Он не понял, кто из них кого взял за руку первым, но они одновременно шагнули друг к другу, не сводя друг с друга глаз, и… рядом неловко прочистил горло Найджел. Хелен быстро отвернулась, но Никола успел заметить румянец и прикушенную губу.

– Мне лучше уйти, – сказала она, глядя на дверь. – Не пейте слишком много, джентльмены, сейчас лучше уже не пропускать занятия.

Когда она вышла, Найджел мягко поинтересовался:

– Приятель, вот и что это сейчас было?..

– Не знаю, – Никола посмотрел на бутылку в руке, сам не до конца уверенный в том, что ему ничего не приснилось и не померещилось. – Но, кажется, и правда пора завязывать…

 

Через пять дней вернулись Джон с Джеймсом, совершенно не обрадовавшиеся новостям о фиаско с лекцией Николы. Впрочем, они оба уходили от ответа о том, какие новости привезли сами, пока в конце концов Хелен не сказала, когда они все впятером собрались в лаборатории:

– Рано или поздно мы и так узнаем, даже если вы не скажете. Джон, если у тебя неприятности, почему ты считаешь, что _мы_ не поможем?

Судя по обиде, звучавшей в голосе, под «мы» подразумевалось скорее «я», но никто не стал её поправлять. Джон наклонился к ней, негромко бормоча:

– Дорогая, поверь, это не те неприятности, с которыми я не справлюсь сам.

– Скажи, в чём дело, и позволь мне судить самой, – потребовала она.

– Дела семейные, – покачал головой он. – И, признаться, чем дальше, тем больше мне хочется избавить всех присутствующих от того, чтобы ими заниматься.

– Что, хотят лишить наследства? – хохотнул Найджел. И, похоже, попал к цели ближе, чем намеревался: Джон болезненно скривился.

– Может быть, это такое наследство, от которого я и сам подумываю отказаться, – одними губами улыбнулся он. – Может быть, просто так и останусь в Оксфорде – в конце концов, нужны же им будут преподаватели. А если не нужны – ну что же, останется сдать экзамены достаточно хорошо, чтобы устроиться потом барристером где-нибудь в Лондоне.

Никола обнаружил, что почти успел забыть, что Джон, вообще-то, изучает юриспруденцию – настолько привык, что всё совместное свободное время Пятёрка проводит за разнообразными научными опытами. Но ему стало интересно, что же такого происходит в семье Друиттов, что их старший сын собирается _зарабатывать_ себе на жизнь.

Хотя… о том, что Джон о них говорил, Никола как раз помнил. Так что, возможно, мог в общих чертах представить.

– Джон, – мягко сказала Хелен.

– Потом, Хелен, пожалуйста, – попросил он. – Несколько дней всё равно ничего не изменят, а как мерзко, что даже эти часы в лаборатории моя семья отравляет своим существованием.

– Хорошо, – уступила она, кладя руку ему на предплечье. – Несколько дней. Но не больше. И, надеюсь, я не пожалею о своём решении.

Джон накрыл её ладонь своей и пообещал:

– Не пожалеешь.

Джеймс, стоявший рядом с Николой, вполголоса проговорил:

– Как же они неосторожны…

– Что? – Никола отвлёкся от созерцания Хелен и, повернувшись к Джеймсу, убедился, что тот и сам пристально и сосредоточенно смотрит в ту же сторону.

– Неосторожны, – повторил Джеймс, не отводя взгляда. – И поступают необдуманно. Скажи Хелен, что, если вы двое останетесь вечером в лаборатории, я вам расскажу, что происходит. Должен же кто-то ему помочь, раз он не хочет помочь себе сам.

– Хорошо… – протянул Никола, с подозрением читая на лице Джеймса знакомое выражение потерянности, надежды и искренней… привязанности. Он видел такое в зеркале, когда думал о Хелен и её недосягаемом для него статусе, но, признаться, не думал, что и Джеймс станет смотреть так же.

А потом он догадался проследить-таки за взглядом Джеймса.

Нет, конечно же, нет. И в самом деле, не станет.

Он смотрел на Джона.

 

Когда они с Хелен ждали Джеймса вечером, сидя подле окна, Никола философски размышлял о превратностях чужих судеб и о том, не стоит ли о них поговорить с кем-то. С Джеймсом, например. Или с Хелен. Хотя, пожалуй, всё-таки сперва с Джеймсом. В одном их положение отличалось – для мужчин-омег не запрещались отношения с альфами и бетами обоих полов, если это можно было назвать отношениями; мужчины-беты и мужчины-альфы не должны были иметь отношений с альфами и бетами своего пола. Николе хотелось дать совет: не спешить становиться парией, это далеко не так весело, как кажется альфам и бетам. И в принципе хорошенько подумать, прежде чем вмешиваться в отношения двух альф.

– Джон тебе говорил о своей семье? – неожиданно спросила Хелен, вырывая его из размышлений.

– Да…

– И мне тоже, – она не смотрела на него. – Так что, полагаю, мы оба можем догадаться, что именно они хотели с ним обсудить. Другое дело, мне не нравится эта скрытность Джеймса…

Она остановилась –  в лабораторию вошёл сам Джеймс.

– Вы оба пришли, – кивнул он, беря стул и садясь. – Хорошо. Спасибо.

– О чём ты хотел поговорить, Джеймс? – спокойно спросила Хелен. По мнению Николы, Джеймс понимал, что она знает и так, но не хочет поднимать тему первой.

Его ответ их обоих не разочаровал, конечно:

– О Джоне. Точнее, – поправился он, – косвенно – о Джоне, а более прямо – о вас двоих.

– О? – прохладно уточнила она, а Никола удивлённо моргнул, задаваясь вопросом, при чём тут Хелен. Что семья Джона категорически против его общения с омегой, было понятно и так, но что им сделала Хелен?... – И что же с нами такое?

Джеймс поднялся с места и прошёлся взад-вперёд, как делал, когда сильно нервничал.

– Нет способа сказать это тактично, – наконец произнёс он. – Поэтому скажу как есть: Никола, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы переехать в квартиру как можно ближе к квартире Хелен?

Никола вздрогнул – таких слов он не ожидал.

– Это зачем ещё? – подозрительно осведомился он.

Джеймс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул:

– Потому что, честно говоря, я убедил отца Джона не отрекаться от него из-за тебя, только солгав, что это Хелен водит с тобой, гм, дружбу, а Джон вынужденно мирится с тобой, поскольку ухаживает за ней. И я не сомневаюсь, что мои слова будут перепроверять – поэтому, если бы вы создали видимость… более близких отношений, это нам бы чрезвычайно помогло.

Никола почувствовал, как вспыхнули щёки. От стыда или гнева – он сам не понял точно.

– Что мне такого сделал Джон Друитт, что я должен ради него жертвовать своей репутацией? – ледяным тоном спросил он.

Джеймс эмоционально взмахнул рукой:

– Никола, милый мальчик, иногда я изумляюсь, как с таким острым умом уживается такая наивность! Репутацией? Слухи о том, пользуется ли Пятёрка… твоим обществом… вся вместе или по отдельности, ходят примерно с того дня, как мы познакомились!

Никола дёрнул пальцем воротничок, чувствуя, что тот его душит. Не то чтоб он не подозревал… но слышать вот так, без обиняков…

Жизнь снова не преминула напомнить ему, какая же иллюзия его учёба в этих стенах и как она ничего не меняет даже для тех, кого он считал друзьями…

– Может быть, ни я, ни Никола не хотим подтверждать эти слухи, – неожиданно вступилась Хелен, и ему немного полегчало от отвращения в её голосе. – Может быть, нам всем, включая Джона, не повредит вести себя не так, как ожидают окружающие.

Джеймс повернулся к ней, сжимая кулаки.

– Ты не знаешь его семью так, как знаю я, – тихо произнёс он. – Его оставят без всего. Без денег и связей. Без места в колледже и карьеры. Его бравада – это только бравада, он не знает, что такое лишиться той жизни, которая у него была до этого. И этого можно избежать так просто – достаточно Николе переехать, и мы выиграем время, за которое можно будет придумать долгосрочный план.

– Меня вполне устраивает моя квартира, – сухо сказал Никола. – Район, где живёт Хелен, мне в любом случае не по карману.

– Я готов буду доплатить, – незамедлительно среагировал Джеймс, как будто в этом была проблема.

Никола скривился:

– Вот ты уже и хочешь перевести меня на содержание, да? Осторожнее, Джеймс, дружище, тебе остался всего шаг до сутенёра.

– Да как ты… – задохнулся от возмущения Джеймс.

– Джентльмены, – резко сказала Хелен, сжимая двумя пальцами переносицу. – Я предлагаю замолчать до того, как мы скажем ещё больше вещей, о которых пожалеем. Джеймс, а тебе лучше вовсе уйти, пожалуй. Я ценю твою заботу о Джоне… но она мешает тебе мыслить рационально. Мы найдём способ помочь – но не такой.

Джеймс открыл было рот, но вид у Хелен был непреклонный, и он вышел, хлопнув дверью.

– Я прошу за него прощения, Никола, – не двигаясь и снова не глядя на него, произнесла она. Крылья носа у неё побелели и раздувались от гнева. – Хотя, право слово, в данном случае он его не заслуживает. Предлагаю отправиться по домам. Мне надо подумать, что именно предпринять дальше.

Он задумчиво кивнул и поинтересовался:

– Тебя проводить?

– А тебя? – она грустно улыбнулась. – Нет, наверное. Постараемся дойти сами, как-то же у нас обоих это раньше получалось.

Он не стал возражать.

 

Хелен Магнус взяла пару дней на раздумья о том, что ей рассказали, и заодно за это время послала письмо в Лондон. Потому что дела Джона, пожалуй, действительно ещё не требовали самой высокой срочности, а вот Адам Ворт беспокоил её именно сейчас.

Доказать, что это он ей что-то подлил, она не могла, но теперь припоминала, что видела его за обедом в тот день, когда заболела. Она не знала, какие обиды у него таятся на Николу, но раз уж Адам перешёл к таким мерам – можно было ответить не менее жёстко. Хелен ещё не приходилось охотиться за людьми так, как за абнормалами (да и на самых опасных из абнормалов она охотилась обычно всего лишь затем, чтобы поместить их в Убежище), но люди, помогавшие отцу и ей, знали других людей, и она решила воспользоваться этими связями, чтобы устранить препятствия в своей жизни в Оксфорде быстро и решительно. Возможно, Адам не знал, кто она, и не ожидал такого отпора; но она собиралась позаботиться о людях, которые ей доверились.

Внутренний голос спрашивал её, реагировала бы она так остро, если бы под угрозу не поставили Николу, и, признаться, у неё не было готового ответа… Хелен не сомневалась в своей любви к Джону, но его не требовалось так защищать.

Как бы там ни было, на набережной её сегодня ждала та, кто прибыла в ответ на письмо.

Высокая черноволосая альфа, право слово, напоминала Хелен Джона: то же узкое породистое лицо, свойственное аристократам, да, но ещё и манера держать себя. Но они были не в родстве, да и аристократкой эта женщина не была.

Она сразу же поприветствовала Хелен кивком и пошла рядом с ней, узнав её до того, как она представилась, и Хелен замялась, не зная, с чего начать.

– Не волнуйтесь так, мисс Магнус, – насмешливо проговорила она. – Первый раз пользуетесь услугами таких, как я?

Хелен зарделась: хотя ей хотелось казаться многоопытной и умудрённой жизнью, эта женщина сразу же увидела её насквозь. Воистину, женщина из тех, что производят впечатление с первой встречи и навсегда. Даже сквозь собственную влюбленность (к тому же, как она подозревала, не только в Джона, но и в Николу) Хелен почувствовала её магнетизм. И в первый раз заподозрила, что её привлекают не только мужчины. 

– Признаю, конкретно к таким услугам мне прибегать не приходилось, – степенно ответила она, искренне надеясь, что хотя бы последнюю мысль её спутница не прочла. – Хотя общие знакомые, рекомендовавшие вас... выполняли для меня другие поручения, которые многих заставили бы удивиться.

Низкий гортанный смех женщины звучал, как музыка.

– О, я поняла, кто вы, мисс Магнус, – любезно пояснила она в ответ на вежливо-недоумённый взгляд. – Нет, не подумайте, вашу конфиденциальность не нарушали, но я стараюсь знать, чем заняты мои знакомые, и вот сейчас сопоставила их некоторые странные дела с таинственной незнакомкой, их дававшей. У вас вслед за вашим отцом любопытная репутация, но тем интереснее мне будет на вас поработать. Жаль, что такой банальный заказ – всего-то поиск материала для шантажа.

– Тише, – попросила Хелен, еле удержавшись, чтобы не оглядеться в тревоге. – Мне нелегко было поступить в колледж, и я не хотела бы давать повод меня выгнать.

– Зато были бы не прочь выгнать кое-кого другого, – лукаво напомнила её спутница. В её глазах играли искорки. – Впрочем, зная, кто вы, я готова предположить, что он это заслужил. И, опять же, мне приятно помогать сёстрам. Надеюсь, ваша жизнь сложится так удачно, как только можно.

Хелен снова слегка покраснела, хотя, в теории, ведь ничего лестного в том, что эта авантюристка считала её за сестру, не было. Но при одном взгляде на неё такие мысли легко забывались, да и Хелен Магнус старалась отучиться судить людей по стандартам, принятым в обществе.

– Это будет зависеть в том числе и от вашей работы, – вежливо улыбнулась она. – Вот вам конверт, в нём имя человека, о котором мне бы… хотелось узнать больше, и задаток. Держите меня в курсе событий, пожалуйста.

– Конечно, мисс Магнус, – присела в шутливом реверансе женщина, свистнула кэб и через минуту её на набережной не было.

Хелен выдохнула, чувствуя, что после этой короткой прогулки взмокла так же, как после целого утра, проведённого за фехтованием.

 

 

Время экзаменов приближалось, но всё-таки Пятёрка не отказывалась пока от экспериментов в лаборатории. Поскольку новых идей никто не предлагал, так само собой получилось, что под руководством Хелен они вернулись к попыткам усовершенствовать лекарства, мешавшие вырабатываться запаху у омег. Не то чтоб Никола не был благодарен: посылка из дома задерживалась, а его собственные творения всё так же уступали творениям Милки. Хелен иногда спрашивала его, не пробует ли он узнать, не абнормалка ли Милка, но в переписке с отцом Никола мало что мог сделать. Один раз просил передать ей, как восхищаются его оксфордские друзья точностью, с которой она отмеряет ингредиенты, но ничего, кроме благодарности, отец в ответ не передал. Хелен вздыхала и кусала губы, сетуя, что отправлять кого-то с поручением на континент ей всё же не по средствам, и возвращалась к экспериментам. Они с Джоном регулярно пили успокоительное, которое она готовила, и оно определённо помогало. Хотя, пожалуй, Никола предпочёл бы не проверять это так, как проверил: следующая течка началась раньше обычного, и, хотя он с утра понял, что останется сегодня дома, отменить визит Хелен, которая собиралась параллельно с ним приготовить лекарство и посмотреть, насколько отличаются отмеренные ими дозы ингредиентов, он не успел.

Квартирная хозяйка впустила её, не заподозрив дурного, и Никола увидел её, уже входящую в коридор перед его комнатой.

Он захлопнул дверь перед лицом Хелен, только и успев увидеть, как она остановилась как вкопанная.

Замок щёлкнул, и при попытке его взломать Хелен ждал бы неприятный удар током.

– Я очень, очень сожалею, – раздался из-за двери её приглушённый голос. – Если бы я знала, я не пришла.

– Сбой цикла, – сумрачно объяснил Никола, не спеша открывать. – Я не успел предупредить.

– Я поняла, – её голос стал тише, а половицы скрипнули; она, кажется, отступила на пару шагов. – Запах сказал всё сразу. Попросить Найджела зайти после лекций?

– Да, пожалуйста, – Никола вздохнул. – Он и сам собирался, но скажи, чтобы взял еду и вино. На несколько дней мне не хватит.

– Тебе разве тут не готовят?

– Готовят. Иногда даже съедобно. Но вот вино точно не входит в оплату.

– Хорошо, – половицы снова заскрипели было под её шагами, но Хелен быстро остановилась. – А ты пробовал найти духи, которые бы отбивали запах?

– Во-первых, специально их не делают, – поморщился он. – Я же не альфа, чтобы покупать такие излишки, откуда у меня лишние деньги? И вообще-то предполагается, что мой запах будет слышен. Во-вторых, я пробовал смешать сам… но без особого успеха. Это твой запах неплохо маскируется. А мой – не очень.

– Потому что, как ты сказал, специально не делают, а значит, толком это поле не изведано, – задумчиво проговорила она, явно поглощённая новой идеей. – А это интересно. Если пока не получается погасить окончательно – может быть, сумеем хотя бы замаскировать. Я знаю один вид абнормалов-охотников, они выделяют секрецию, которая практически полностью нейтрализует их запах, не позволяя добыче учуять их вовремя. Не могу сказать, что парфюмерия – моя сильная сторона, но я попробую телеграфировать отцу, чтобы он прислал мне образцы, и займусь.

– И ton papa chéri вот так запросто отправит что-то из вашей тайной работы сюда, в Оксфорд? – не поверил Никола. – По-моему, я не произвёл на него достаточного впечатления, чтобы ради меня стараться.

– Ничего, я его переубежу, если понадобится, – с ясно слышимой в голосе улыбкой возразила она. – Приехать домой я всё равно сейчас не могу, а идея стоит того, чтобы заняться ею как можно раньше.

У него на языке вертелся вопрос, как она справляется с влечением, порождаемым запахом, но с той стороны двери раздался звук откупориваемого пузырька, и, судя по жадным глоткам, Хелен осушила его до дна; так что некоторое представление Никола получил и так.

– Я пойду, – слегка скованно сказала она. – Больше у меня при себе успокоительного нет. Найджел придёт обязательно.

Никола прислонился лбом к двери, гадая, что увидел бы на её лице, если бы рискнул выглянуть. Неужели всё ещё оскал альфы, и ничего больше?..

– Спасибо за заботу, Хелен, – тем не менее поблагодарил он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не звучало иронии.

– Ты того стоишь, Никола, – совсем сдавленно произнесла она, заставив его удивлённо вскинуть брови.

А потом, судя по шелесту юбок и стуку каблуков, она сбежала, пожалев о том, какие слова только что произнесла.

 

В следующий раз они увиделись через четыре дня – запах к тому моменту довольно успешно гасился лекарствами, а Николе не хотелось пропускать ещё больше занятий перед экзаменами. Он сделал, впрочем, то, что делал редко: взял на лекции револьвер. Вес в кармане придавал уверенности, хотя Никола всё ещё не считал себя очень хорошим стрелком. С другой стороны, стрелять с вероятностью пришлось бы в упор, если что, а тут бы он не промахнулся.

Первой была лекция по математике, и на ней они обычно сходились все пятеро, потому что им всем эта наука казалась небесполезной, вне зависимости от выбора дальнейшей профессии.

Хелен, завидев Николу, опустила глаза и чуть покраснела, но, по крайней мере, не втянула в себя воздух. Джон, сидевший рядом с ней, оглядел его с большим сомнением, но потом заметил оттопыривающий карман револьвер и успокоенно кивнул. Джеймс не встречался с ним глазами, и Найджел, пришедший вместе с Николой и уже послушавший от него, что Джеймс имел предложить, с тихим возмущением пробормотал:

– И правильно, пусть в свою тетрадку смотрит и не высовывается…

– Ш-ш, – Никола поднёс палец к губам, потому что лекция уже начиналась, и надо было быстро занимать места на галёрке, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

Впрочем, помимо Пятёрки, на лекции был и Адам Ворт с той компанией, с которой вышел тогда из аудитории. Никола хорошо запомнил их всех и теперь с удивлением отметил, что они так и сидят вокруг Ворта почти полным составом. Их предводитель посмотрел на него, сузив глаза, но профессор уже начал говорить, и никаких действий никто предпринимать не стал.

В перерывах между лекциями Никола предпочёл прятаться в лаборатории Пятёрки – от греха подальше. Кроме Найджела, больше никто туда не заходил, и они отлично провели время, натаскивая друг друга по медицине и физике. Семья Найджела все свои деньги вложила в надежду, что он станет доктором, и, надо сказать, с точки зрения Николы, шансы у него были высоки. В присутствии Хелен, с её невероятными познаниями, он часто терялся, но сейчас, когда её не было, высказывал весьма смелые идеи о том, какие обезболивающие и успокоительные средства можно ввести на смену лаудануму.

– Ничего не хочу сказать нашим альфам, – заметил Найджел, устроившись на подоконнике и пролистывая учебник, – особенно когда альтернативы всё равно нет, но они не смогут сидеть на успокоительном Хелен вечно. Без последствий, по крайней мере. Нет, просто нет таких лекарств на основе морфина и опиума, которые не вызывают привыкания и не имеют негативных последствий. Спасибо, что там хотя бы без натрия с аммиаком обошлось, как в этом Успокаивающем сиропе Миссис Уинслоу… Видел мои заметки по составу этой дряни? Кошмар! Я удивлён, что хоть кто-то из детей доживает до совершеннолетия, раз их поят вот этим…

– Я подозреваю, Хелен заметила, но, как ты и сказал, альтернативы нет, – пробормотал Никола, сидя за столом и конспектируя главу из учебника. – То есть, конечно, есть, – тут же поправил он себя. – Не принимать.

– То есть альтернативы нет, – кивнул Найджел. – Но ладно Хелен. Она старается разбавить до максимально безвредных пропорций. Джеймс радует меня больше! Конечно, кокаин стимулирует умственную деятельность! Ещё бы ему не стимулировать! С какими только последствиями, хотелось бы мне знать! Зачем вообще у нас издавался Фармацевтический акт, если ему всё равно никто не следует, а?..

– Вот ты ситуацию и поменяешь, – усмехнувшись, предположил Никола. – «Найджел Гриффин – председатель Королевской комиссии по расследованию вопросов употребления опиума» – звучит гордо, согласись?

Найджел только отмахнулся.

– Если бы мне ещё знаний для этого хватило, – огорчённо пожаловался он. – Медицина даёт мне многое, но не уверен, что я смогу многое дать медицине… Может, и кстати, что с вами со всеми я увлёкся всяким сооружением механизмов. Когда меня выкинут из колледжа, и мне слишком стыдно будет вернуться домой с пустыми  руками, буду хоть мастерить что-то для ярмарок и отсылать деньги семье.

– Да сдашь ты экзамены, – Никола сжал переносицу. – Что у вас всех за настроение такое? Кого ни спросишь – все уже собрались бросать Оксфорд и находить хоть какое-то занятие.

– Кто бы говорил, приятель, – вздохнул Найджел. – Ты же мне не далее чем позавчера жаловался, что следующий год семья тебе уже оплатить не сможет, да и какой смысл! Вместе пойдём на ярмарки. Я буду продавать самодвижущихся кукол, а ты – пропускать сквозь себя электрический ток на потеху публике.

– Договорились…

Хелен всё-таки решила проведать их ближе к концу дня.

Увидев её, Найджел мгновенно подобрался и слез с подоконника, а Никола сел прямее, ожидая, что будет дальше.

– Всё спокойно, вы можете просто уйти, – сказала она, – не глядя ни на одного из них. – Кажется, никакого особенного волнения сегодня не возникло…

– Я даже удивлён, – пожал плечами Найджел. – Ворт же нас с самого утра видел.

– Что бы ему ни было нужно, видимо, сегодня он ни на что не рассчитывал, – Хелен переступила с ноги на ногу. – Мы разберёмся с этой проблемой. А пока, как я сказала, вы можете просто уйти. И я тоже пойду.

Ага. Значит, обсуждать то, что сказала тем утром, она не собиралась.

– Мы можем поговорить? – спросил он, рассматривая свои руки, лежащие на столе.

Хелен вздрогнула, но, к её чести, не стала снова спасаться бегством:

– Можем… если ты уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент, Никола.

– Почему бы и нет, – он дёрнул себя за ус и подавил желание проверить револьвер в кармане. – Если Найджел согласится постоять за дверью – он как раз сможет ворваться на звон разбиваемого стекла и грохот переворачиваемой мебели, – «И сделать что?..» – пробормотал тихонько Найджел. – Но мне кажется, до такого не дойдёт, раз мы оба на лекарствах.

– Хорошо, – сдалась она. – Найджел?

– Да, да, – кивнул он, направляясь к выходу. – Постою на страже. Постарайтесь, чтобы я об этом не пожалел.

Хелен посторонилась, чтобы его пропустить, и сделала несколько шагов вглубь помещения – держась по другую сторону стола от Николы. Безопаснее, вероятно, ей было остаться на месте, а Николе уйти к окну. Но они оба понимали, что лучше не кричать через всю лабораторию о том, что они хотят обсудить.

Никола не стал затягивать паузу.

– Итак, я «того стою»? – с лёгкой усмешкой спросил он.

Хелен покраснела и пожаловалась:

– Как же ты прямо говоришь…

– Ваши английские традиции ходить вокруг да около меня не впечатляют, – мотнул он головой. – И тебе напомнить, что я ни в коей мере не аристократ?

– Я помню, – улыбнулась она. – Хотя это и не важно. Но хочу признаться: сперва твоя педантичность и привычка поддевать окружающих меня скорее раздражали.

– Но теперь нет? – уже шире улыбнулся он.

– Как ты и сам мог заметить, – кивнула она. – Хотя, честно говоря… боюсь, я открылась больше, чем собиралась. Я совершенно не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто я на тебя давлю.

– Сперва давай определимся, о чём мы, – предложил он. – Потому что у меня сложилось отчётливое впечатление, что вы с Джоном…

– Это правда, – перебила она, наконец твёрдо на него глядя. – Что бы именно ты ни думал – это наверняка правда.

– Да? – он немного наклонился вперёд. – Потому что то, что я думаю, обычно не обсуждают в приличном обществе и тем более в смешанной компании.

Забавно, что сейчас Хелен не покраснела.

– Правда, – сказала она, не опуская глаза. – Джон… не все ночи проводит в общежитии.

Никола сглотнул, хотя, в общем, так и подозревал.

– Тогда что ты ждёшь от меня? – спросил он. – И хорошо подумай, прежде чем ответить, потому что я уже и так не планирую начинать разговаривать в ближайшем будущем с Джеймсом.

– Я ничего не жду, – ответила она без заминки. – И именно поэтому не хотела на тебя давить. Тем более что я прекрасно понимаю твою ситуацию.

– Я думаю, если я хочу добиться чего-то в науке, мне стоит безапелляционно заявить о том, что я с самого начала жизни соблюдаю целибат и планирую соблюдать его всегда, – поделился Никола. – Во всех иных случаях меня даже не начнут принимать всерьёз.

Хелен задумалась, потом кивнула:

– Да, я думаю, что это правильное решение. И, поверь, я его уважаю. Поэтому впредь постараюсь не допускать таких неловких ситуаций.

Он внимательно смотрел на неё – всё-таки на её лице мелькнуло разочарование, заставившее его сердце забиться сильнее.  Если, конечно, последнее не было связано с тем, что он всё ещё слишком остро сейчас ощущал её присутствие и пытался уловить запах, скрытый духами.

– Если мы закончили, то я пойду, – Хелен повернулась к выходу.

– Мы не закончили, – возразил Никола, и она озадаченно на него посмотрела. – Попробую сформулировать по-другому… Чего ты хочешь? Не ждёшь, а хочешь? Ты не могла не заметить, как я к тебе отношусь, но если и так есть Джон, то что ты хочешь от меня?

На этот раз глаза у неё засияли, но она поспешила принять строгий вид.

– Я не знала точно, как ты ко мне относишься, – призналась она. – И старалась не строить предположения, учитывая, что между нами есть этот неприятный момент биологического императива. Никола, я не хочу недомолвок… Я люблю Джона. У него свои недостатки, поверь, я не слепа в этом отношении, но он лучше, чем ты думаешь. Воспитание и класс – это ещё не приговор. Он хочет и может меняться.

– Очень за него рад, – не без сварливости откликнулся он. Хелен улыбнулась его тону и продолжила:

– Ещё я не слепа в отношении того, что и к тебе испытываю не только дружеские чувства. Вот, пожалуйста. Я это сказала. А что я хочу… этого всё равно не будет. И, повторяю, я уважаю и поддерживаю твоё решение.

Она всё ещё стояла у стола, и Никола привстал, потянулся и взял её руку, рассматривая мелкие изъяны, оставленные на коже реагентами. Хелен не сопротивлялась, просто глядела с лёгким удивлением, склонив голову к плечу. Мелкие светлые локоны в её причёске блестели в лучах заходящего солнца, струившихся через окно. Стоило уже включить свет, но всё равно никто не собирался задерживаться в лаборатории надолго.

 Никола наклонился и поцеловал руку Хелен точно над костяшками. Кожа у неё оказалась бархатистой.

– Пойдём, – предложил он, поднимая глаза. – Найджел уже беспокоится, вероятно…  

 

И снова они оказались в той ироничной ситуации, когда омега выслеживал альфу.

На этот раз Никола приложил немного больше усилий: с утра поднялся пораньше и подстерёг Джона Друитта на пути из общежития в почтамт, куда тот всегда ходил отправить письма раз в неделю. К удивлению Николы, впрочем,  не ему одному в голову пришла такая мысль, и, увидев, как к Джону подходит какой-то хорошо одетый старик, он схоронился за углом и постарался подслушать разговор.

Увы, слова на таком расстоянии было не разобрать, хотя по жестам и тому, как собеседники несколько раз гневно повышали голос, становилось ясно, что беседа не из дружеских. Никола увидел, как старик в сердцах бросил что-то под ноги Джону, а потом удалился быстрым шагом, не оглядываясь. Джон поднял вещь (кусок ткани? какая-то деталь одежды?), задумчиво повертел её в руках и убрал в карман. Не похоже было, что он собирается продолжить свой путь на почтамт, так что Никола вышел из-за угла и в пару шагов оказался в поле его зрения. Если Джон и удивился, то не подал виду, но, подойдя ближе, Никола увидел, что губы у него плотно сжаты.

– Следишь за мной? – без предисловий спросил Джон, когда они уже стояли рядом.

– Да, – не стал отпираться Никола. – Хотя, судя по всему, не я один.

Джон мрачно усмехнулся, доставая трубку и кисет с табаком:

– Ты прав больше, чем думаешь. Потому что как-то подробности моей школьной жизни слишком быстро становятся известны у меня дома…

– Это сейчас был кто-то из твоей родни? – Никола с любопытством посмотрел вслед старику.

– Почти, – почистив трубку, Джон набивал её табаком. – Поверенный отца. Что, чёрт возьми, они от меня ожидают? Что я буду жить здесь затворником, ни с кем не перебрасываясь и словом вне занятий?

– Или, по крайней мере, что перебрасываться словами будешь не в моей компании, – умудрённый опытом, предположил Никола, и, судя по тому, что Джон не возразил, попал в яблочко. – Но я хотел обсудить не это. Хотя, может быть, и это тоже. Как бы то ни было – после разговора с Хелен у меня осталось впечатление, что она была бы не против провести со мной ночь.

Джон замер, не донеся трубку до рта.

– И ты решил рассказать мне об этом, видя, что у меня и так плохое настроение? – пробормотал он. – И при этом даже не озаботился снова вооружиться? Любишь ты играть с огнём, старина…

Никола внимательно наблюдал за ним, поэтому сейчас нахмурился:

– Ты не удивлён.

– Нет.

– Она тебе сказала.

– Она мне сказала.

– Давай начистоту – я что, игрушка для вас двоих? – вспыхнул Никола.

Джон наконец закурил, не сводя с него пронизывающего взгляда.

– Насколько я понял, для нас двоих ты никто, – сказал он и сам поморщился. – Нехорошо прозвучало. Я имел в виду, что ты всё равно ей отказал, хотя, по-моему, предлагала она не только то, что ты говоришь.

Никола надавил большими пальцами себе на виски.

– Я продолжаю не понимать, что она предлагала, – признался он. – Особенно после того, как она рассказала о том, что между вами.

– Мне кажется, этот разговор надо вести втроём, – Джон выпустил колечко дыма и повернулся в сторону, откуда пришёл. – Упаси меня Господь говорить за Хелен Магнус. А сейчас предлагаю идти в колледж, у нас, кажется, с утра общая лекция. Письма, которые я собирался отправить, теперь всё равно придётся переписывать.

Никола помедлил. Конечно, поговорить втроём было разумно – но он всё же не без причины искал сегодня Джона. Как бы там ни было, Хелен была женщиной. Не то чтоб Никола испытывал предубеждения – отнюдь; но всё же и его воспитывали в определённых правилах. Определённых правилах о том, о чём мужчинам можно говорить с женщинами, а о чём нельзя. Несмотря на то, сколько этих правил они уже нарушили, некоторые вещи всё-таки проще было обсуждать с Джоном.

– Мне интересно, что _ты_ думаешь, – с вызовом сказал он. – Когда Хелен не стоит рядом и не диктует тебе каждое слово.

Глаза Джона опасно блеснули:

– Осторожнее, старина.

– Если б я был осторожен, я бы не приехал на этот треклятый остров, – Никола мотнул головой. – Скажи мне прямо, …Джонни, – было что-то извращённо-захватывающее в том, чтобы называть так альфу перед ним, – я для тебя настолько пустое место, что тебе всё равно, если со мной проведёт ночь женщина, которую ты любишь?

Джон сжал зубы на трубке так, что, казалось, сейчас её перекусит.

– Не всё равно, – через силу вытолкнул он. – И, поверь, тебя сложно воспринимать как пустое место, _Никола_ , – даже странно, что он не придумал никакого прозвища в ответ. – Не тогда, когда ты не можешь молчать или стоять на месте дольше минуты. Но ещё поверь, что лучше бы мне не начинать видеть в тебе соперника. А теперь снова предлагаю идти в колледж, – с нажимом закончил он.

На этот раз Никола послушался. Разговор не был закончен, но за словами Джона, похоже, стояло и что-то  такое, что не подлежало обсуждению среди улицы.

Но это не значило, что Никола не собирался вытащить это из него позже.

 

О том, что Джону сейчас вряд ли выгодно, чтобы их видели вместе, Никола вспомнил, уже когда увидел других студентов в коридорах колледжа.

– Кажется, Хелен что-то собиралась сделать на тему твоей семьи?.. – вспомнил он. – По крайней мере, она мне об этом говорила.

– Что-то и сделала. Иначе, полагаю, одним визитом поверенного дело бы не ограничилось. – Джон огляделся, понизил голос и добавил: – Я ведь говорил о несчастных случаях с моими родственниками-омегами? Не знаю, как она заставила Джеймса, до этого он старательно обходил эти дела, опасаясь, что это усугубит мои проблемы… но они вместе раскопали какие-то доказательства и послали в Скотленд-Ярд. Сейчас это громкий тайный скандал, и теперь моим родителям несвоевременно будет отрекаться от меня потому, что я в одном кругу с омегой. – Интересно, что никакого сочувствия к семье в Джоне было не заметно. – Но я не знал, что Хелен делилась своими планами с тобой.

Если так, то он, похоже, и правда не знал, почему Джеймс вдруг помог Хелен. Никола заметил, что Джеймс чувствовал себя очень виновато перед ними за тот разговор, и прекрасно представлял, как Хелен могла на него с помощью этого надавить.

– Делилась, – кивнул Никола, великодушно решив не раскрывать секретов Джеймса. Ни одного из них. – А вот результатами – не делилась. Но разве не будет хуже, если твоя семья окажется замешанной в скандале? В плане денег хотя бы?

Джон отмахнулся:

– Сомневаюсь, что всё окажется так просто. Ты понимаешь, надеюсь, что в глазах общества такие преступления, даже если их докажут, будут далеко не самыми страшными?.. Не для всех, конечно. Поэтому сейчас моя семья будет стараться замять эту историю. Но некоторые, я думаю, и раньше сопоставили факты, – его лицо закаменело. – Мне и самому стоило сопоставить, а ещё понять, что эти люди считают, что, раз я молчу, то одобряю. И я не желаю иметь с ними ничего общего.

Если честно, Никола сейчас понимал, что в нём видела Хелен. Несмотря на его типичные замашки альфы, несмотря на то, каким простым ему казалось устройство мира, Монтегю Джон Друитт был на удивление неплохим человеком по сути своей. Говорить ему об этом не следовало, чтобы не добавить лишнего и без того высокому самомнению, но и забывать тоже не стоило.

– Забавное зрелище, – раздался знакомый неприятный голос, и Никола отвлёкся от своих размышлений, без всякой симпатии глядя на Адама Ворта в неизменной, похоже, компании Себастьяна Морана. – Альфа и омега. Прогуливающиеся, словно равные. Куда катится мир?

Лицо Джона приняло обманчиво ленивое выражение.

– У тебя больше никаких забот нет, Адам? – поинтересовался он. – Шёл бы ты на лекции, старина.

Ворт ухмыльнулся:

– Что-то не думаю, что я или кто-то ещё будет слушаться твоих указаний, приятель. Даже если ты всего-навсего так благодарен своему омеге за то, как он старается ночью, что утром позволяешь ему идти рядом, как человеку, ты всё равно себя позоришь.

– Серьёзно? – округлил глаза Никола. – Мы перешли к настолько нелепым аргументам?

– А ты бы вообще рот не открывал, – недобро рыкнул на него Моран, и, хорошо, вот он производил пугающее впечатление. Даже если в этом дуэте играл не первую скрипку.

К несчастью, их обмен любезностями привлёк внимание посторонних, и вокруг собиралась небольшая группа студентов, следившая, что будет дальше. Ворт обаятельно улыбнулся им и продолжил:

– И так достаточно нехорошо, что мы вынуждены видеть, как омега превращает в посмешище эту древнюю обитель знаний. Что дальше? Омеги станут заседать в Парламенте? Но, впрочем, я нашёл способ, как это остановить. Декан сейчас рассматривает документы, которые я ему представил, и, вполне возможно, скоро нас ждёт объявление, что заявления на приём в колледжи Оксфорда смогут подавать только альфы и беты. Исправим недоработку, которая подарила нам такой неприятный год.

Никола вздрогнул – он-то знал, что это действительно недоработка, и раньше письменного запрёта приёма омег не существовало просто потому, что никому из них не хватало смелости и уровня знаний, чтобы сюда поступить. Никто не рассчитывал на старого упрямого священника из Смилян, твёрдо решившего, что его сын будет учиться здесь, и что этот сын сумеет дома выучить больше, чем большинство заканчивающих Оксфорд.

Но если введут запрет…

– О, какие знакомые речи, – резко сказала Хелен Магнус, подходя со спины Адама Ворта и одним взглядом заставляя расступаться столпившихся за ним студентов. – Кажется, примерно то же говорили после того, как Элизабет Гаррет первой из женщин открыто сдала экзамен на врача, не так ли? Что после этого просто не будут допускать женщин к экзаменам. И где сейчас этот запрет? Я, например, планирую сдать этот экзамен ещё до того, как закончу Оксфорд.

Улыбка Ворта несколько увяла, но он обернулся к Хелен, разводя руками:

– Однако двенадцать лет передышки этот запрет ведь подарил? Если моё вмешательство даст столько же, я буду рад. Может быть, за это время мир одумается. И на месте Николы я бы уехал из Оксфорда раньше, чем ему окончательно дадут понять, что ему здесь не рады.

Никола запоминал каждого, кто одобрительно кивал в ответ. К сожалению, их было больше, чем хотелось бы.

– Думаю, ещё раньше мир поймёт, что теряет, – ответила Хелен. – В нашу эпоху великих открытий нельзя терять такой гений, как у Николы Теслы, – не ожидавший такого комплимента, он изумлённо посмотрел на неё, но она уже улыбалась им своей обычной приветливой улыбкой. – Джон, Никола, предлагаю пойти на занятия.  В конце-то концов, мы здесь затем, чтобы учиться, а не пустословить.

Когда они уходили, Никола спиной чувствовал тяжёлый взгляд Ворта. Хотя эта встреча окончилась ничьей, реванш, вероятно, был не за горами…

– Я с ним разберусь, – мрачно сказала Хелен, когда они отошли за пределы слышимости Ворта и компании.

– Понять бы, зачем ему это, – вздохнул Никола. – Я чувствую, что мы что-то упускаем.

– Ну и пусть, – заметил Джон. – Если мы заставим его прекратить – остальное будет уже не так важно.

Никола не был в этом так уверен, но заниматься расследованиями его тоже не тянуло. Предстоящие экзамены волновали его гораздо больше.

В том смысле, что ему ещё нужно было сдать их лучше всех в Оксфорде, чтобы убедить хоть кого-то, что он имеет право здесь учиться.

Но пока что он просто смотрел на альф, с которыми шёл: Джон подал руку Хелен, и она снова посветлела лицом, принимая её, и вот сейчас, когда они не сводили глаз друг с друга, они казались Николе самыми красивыми людьми, которых он когда-либо знал.

 

За неполные четыре недели до экзаменов Пятёрка была изгнана из облюбованной ими лаборатории – как потому, что её заняли профессора, так и потому, что сейчас было не время для досужих экспериментов.

Хелен это не смутило: она предоставила небольшую лабораторию на своей квартире в распоряжение остальных. И сразу заявила, что эксперименты прекращать не собирается. Порой Николу очень интересовал вопрос, когда же она спит, хотя и сам он в эти дни спал немного.

Но остальные члены Пятёрки не были настолько железными, поэтому их участие мало-помалу сходило на нет. Если Джон ещё старался хотя бы просто присутствовать, если не помогать, то Джеймс с Найджелом погрузились в учебники. Хелен, не унывая, вернулась к экспериментам над духами или одеколоном для Николы – прямо сейчас она называла это парфюмом. Несмотря на кажущуюся фривольность темы, он с благодарностью подключился: по его расчётам, очередная течка должна была прийтись как раз на экзамены, и пересдавать их в другой день ему совсем не улыбалось. Да и неизвестно было, а пойдут ли ему навстречу в этом вопросе.

Работа с секрецией абнормалов, про которую говорила Хелен, шла немного продуктивнее, чем с лекарством для полного погашения запаха, и вскоре даже были готовы первые образцы парфюма. На ежедневной основе они работали весьма неплохо, хотя Хелен и предостерегала Николу, чтобы лекарства он тоже пить не прекращал; но самой большой проблемой оставалась течка, а вот этого испытания парфюм ещё не приходил.

– Мы можем подождать совсем немного и испытать, когда всё начнётся, – сказала Хелен, и, видит Бог, они слишком устали и вымотались, потому что Никола всерьёз подумал согласиться. И даже не стал переспрашивать, следит ли она за его циклом, потому что и так было ясно – следит.

– Если не подействует, сцена будет неприятная, – пробормотал он, мотая головой. – Что точно лучше не испытывать, так это терпение моей квартирной хозяйки, так что давай избавим её от этого зрелища.

– Я в любом случае хотела предложить испытание в моей лаборатории, – возразила Хелен. – Меры предосторожности… будут приняты. Успокоительное будет наготове, и, если что, я повышу долю опиата. Мой слуга будет ждать твоего сигнала. И ты, конечно же, возьмёшь револьвер.

Никола в красках представил себе, как все эти меры пригождаются.

– Я не хочу в тебя стрелять, – вздохнул он наконец.

– Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты в меня стрелял, – согласилась она. – Если придётся вызывать врача, мы никогда в жизни не объясним, что произошло. Но мне кажется, что у парфюма неплохой шанс, а тебе нужно как-то суметь приходить на экзамены. Времени у нас уже немного, увы, так что откладывать испытания дальше некуда. – Аргументы звучали разумно, и он снова думал, а не согласиться ли, когда она добавила: – Поэтому Джона тоже нужно позвать.

– И вечер всё же закончится стрельбой, – сказал Никола резче, чем собирался.

– А что делать? – спросила она. – Мы знаем, что у меня реакции немного ослаблены из-за долгого приёма успокоительных. И на экзаменах будет присутствовать по несколько альф. Нужно понять, как парфюм действует на группу. И я всё-таки надеюсь, что тебе не придётся применять оружие. Всё-таки не настолько я плохой химик.

Он фыркнул, потому что был согласен: если на что и можно было положиться, так это на способности Хелен Магнус.

– Хорошо, – сдался он. – Давай попробуем. Но я готов спорить, что после этого нам троим опять будет неловко смотреть друг другу в глаза.

– Искренне надеюсь, что до такого всё-таки не дойдёт, – вздохнула Хелен.

 

Когда до течки оставалась пара дней, Никола традиционно увеличил свою дозу лекарств, но в колледж ходить не переставал, и, признаться, очень надеялся, что и не придётся. Регулярные пропуски занятий раздражали его самого, а когда он осторожно поднял вопрос о пропуске экзаменов, то убедился, что и окружающих он раздражает тоже. Размышляя, что делать, если не удастся затея с парфюмом, он ещё раз перебрал способы улучшить рецепт Милки, но, пожалуй, всё это они уже попробовали в начале года. Может быть, позже удастся отыскать ещё какой-либо вариант, но вряд ли с ним повезёт в ближайший месяц. А значит, остаётся парфюм или пропуск экзаменов.

Ну, в крайнем случае, если его выгонят, он всегда сможет вернуться домой, и отец с дядей перестанут тратить столько денег на его обучение…

Мысль поразила его своей горечью, и, пожалуй, Никола в первый раз понял, что не хочет уезжать из Оксфорда. Можно было рационализировать и решить для себя, что в Англии ему будет проще получить патенты, но он прекрасно знал, что Пятёрка держит его здесь сильнее, чем любые возможности для будущего. О, конечно, они продолжили бы переписываться многие годы, но вряд ли он приехал бы сюда ещё раз, а им подавно нечего было делать в Смилян и даже в Праге, если бы он нашёл там заработок. Нет, если уж уезжать, то в Америку – вот где страна возможностей, и, если он сумеет пережить путешествие, вот где его жизнь круто изменится. Но только его туда тянуло, конечно, не его друзей, которые оставались англичанами до мозга костей. Но если бы удалось уговорить, например, Найджела…

Усиленно думая об этом, Никола не заметил, что коридоры, по которым он идёт после занятий, постепенно пустеют, и не понял причины, пока буквально не натолкнулся на Ворта с Мораном.  Реагировал он быстро, но его ждали, и Моран мгновенно перерезал ему путь к отступлению, а Ворт, оставшийся перед ним, с нехорошей усмешкой стукнул по револьверу в кармане.

Оглядываясь в поисках свидетелей и никого не находя, Никола пожалел, что так и не начал брать с собой револьвер в обычные дни, и вот сегодня, рассчитывая на компанию Найджела, тоже не озаботился…

– Что вам надо? – резко спросил он, стараясь не показывать страх.

– Повежливее, – пробасил за его спиной Моран. – Здесь нет твоих друзей, чтобы за тебя вступиться.

Никола усмехнулся:

– В смысле, снова выставить вас на посмешище? С этим я и сам справлюсь.

– Сегодня разговоров будет меньше, – покачал головой Ворт. – Кажется, наступил тот этап в наших отношениях, когда тебе уже поступками дают понять, насколько тебе здесь не место. И насколько пара умных словечек от твоих друзей не имеют никакого значения.

Никола стиснул кулаки:

 – И вы думаете, вам это сойдёт с рук? Никто ничего не заметит?

– Я думаю, многие не заметили бы, даже исчезни ты с концами, – равнодушно ответил Ворт. – Разве что потом поняли бы, что ничего больше не жужжит назойливо над ухом. Ну а если говорить о твоём слове против нашего… нет, думаю, тут меня ничего не волнует.

В отдалении в коридоре раздались чьи-то шаги, но проходящий, увидев их группу, поспешил прочь вдвое быстрее. Сглотнув, Никола перевёл взгляд на Ворта с Мораном. Непонятно было, кто из них опаснее, хотя физическую работу выполнять наверняка должен был Моран. Он тут же и подтвердил эту догадку – когда сгрёб Николу за грудки и прижал к стене. Перед лицом ощерившегося в усмешке альфы Никола застыл, слыша его усилившийся запах и снова костеря себя за то, что вышел из дома безоружным.

– Тебе стоило прислушаться к моему совету и уехать из Оксфорда, Никола, – назидательно проговорил Ворт. – Теперь может быть поздно.

Моран придвинулся ближе, без усилий приподнимая Николу над полом. Что именно у них на уме, знать не хотелось, но вывернуться надо было любой ценой – Никола не был уверен, что его отпустят живым. Он дёрнулся, но хватка Морана стала крепче. У него были пугающие жёлтые глаза, как у тигра, и Никола даже успел подумать, не один ли это из абнормалов, которых изучает Хелен, прежде чем вспомнил, что у абнормалов нет разделения на альф, бет и омег.

Но, даже будь Моран абнормалом, это Хелен знала, что с ними делать, а она была далеко. Никола сжал предплечья Морана и попытался его оттолкнуть, но тот только усмехнулся. Кричать было ниже достоинства Николы, да и, если б это могло помочь, рот ему бы уже заткнули. Он крепко зажмурился, готовясь подороже продать свою жизнь…

…а в следующий момент Морана словно смело вихрем.

Никола поражённо уставился на рычащий клубок у противоположной стены, понимая, что произошло что-то, на что Ворт не рассчитывал, по тому, как резко он повернулся на каблуках в сторону драки. А это уже была драка – и вовсе не товарищеский бокс с его джентльменскими правилами, о нет, удары сыпались в любое уязвимое место, и Никола завороженно смотрел, как Джон Друитт выворачивает руку Морана в локте, явно собираясь её сломать. Только сейчас он понял, что это Джон: настолько зверь-альфа перед ним был ему не знаком, словно воспоминания о том утре в лаборатории начисто стёрлись из памяти за полгода. С губ Джона едва не летела пена, и он сполна использовал преимущество, которое ему дало неожиданность нападения.  Моран так и не смог перейти из защиты в нападение, и в конце концов Джон завёл ему руку (вторую, не сломанную) высоко за спиной и прижал лицом к стене. Никола посмотрел на Ворта – тот явно нащупывал в кармане револьвер, но, к счастью, пока не решался пустить его в ход.

– Его исчезновение заметят, – усугубил его сомнения Никола. – Не то что моё. Всё ещё хочешь рискнуть?

Ворт убрал руку от револьвера.

– Пошли прочь, оба, – прорычал Джон. – Чтоб духу вашего тут через секунду не было, иначе к профессорам пойдём все вместе!

– Себастьян, уходим, – сквозь зубы сказал Ворт, и они испарились сразу же, как Джон отпустил Морана.

Никола остался с Джоном в коридоре один на один, и вся его сила воли уходила на то, чтобы не последовать примеру его врагов: агрессия всё ещё исходила от него волнами, и рот всё ещё был оскален. Но Джон не смотрел на него, он смотрел в стену, и это помогало делу.

– Носи револьвер, – всё равно сказал он так, будто угрожал. И сам это услышал, по-видимому, потому что сделал глубокий вдох, сжал губы в тонкую линию и, почти не разжимая их, продолжил: – Я тебе его не зря дарил. Ты был прав, тебе нужно оружие.

– Сам-то ты не носишь, – указал Никола.

– Справедливо, – кивнул Джон, уже почти вернув себе нормальный вид. – Но у меня больше искушения его применить. Моран вон тоже не носит. А Ворт не гнушается, и ты не гнушайся.

Он наконец повернулся к Николе, и взгляд у него уже был тяжёлым, но не яростным.

– Что предполагается дальше? – не удержавшись, спросил Никола. – Ты принимаешь чествования от остальных за то, что спас бедного беспомощного меня, и утверждаешься в мнении о превосходстве альф?..  

Джон мотнул головой:

– Лучше вообще не будем остальным об этом рассказывать. Хелен обязательно решит, что я забываю пить её успокоительные. И будет права.

– О. Хорошо. – Никола подумал и, подняв руку, дотронулся до локтя Джона: – И, на самом деле, спасибо. По-моему, они меня собирались если не убить, то искалечить.

– Мне тоже так показалось, – согласился Джон. – Носи револьвер, Никола.

– Я понял. Как ты нас нашёл?

– Найджел сказал, что вы собирались с ним встретиться после лекций, и мы пошли тебя искать, – Джон вздохнул. – Он думал, что ты в библиотеке. Предлагаю присоединиться к нему и сделать вид, что ты просто остался в аудитории набросать очередной чертёж и потерял счёт времени.

– Подходит, – кивнул Никола, хотя счёт времени не терял никогда. И, когда они уже зашагали в сторону библиотеки, всё-таки не удержался и спросил: – Ты всегда так легко теряешь контроль без успокоительных?

Джон поморщился, явно не желая отвечать на вопрос. Но всё-таки ответил, подбирая слова:

– Не всегда. Но сегодня это того стоило.

Никола посмотрел на него с удивлением и дальше спрашивать не стал.

 

Следующим вечером Хелен Магнус, ничего не знавшая об этом инциденте, думала только о том, что едва не забыла о предстоящей встрече. Работа и скорые экзамены занимали все мысли, а Адам Ворт, как ей казалось, решил на время не беспокоить их после той утренней встречи и дискуссии о запрете на поступление омег. Она узнавала через сокурсниц из Леди Маргарет Холл, более вхожих к декану: пока что никто не планировал претворять эту идею в жизнь, а значит, можно было пока не предпринимать ответных действий. Хелен уже успела хорошо узнать, что если начать защищать чьи-то права, рискуешь разбудить в людях злобу, о которой и не подозревала.

Что, конечно, не значило, что защищать права не надо. Но если заговорить до того, как имеешь за собой реальную силу, то легко уничтожить по меньшей мере репутацию, как это произошло с Мэри Уолстонкрафт, а такого Хелен для Николы не хотела. Почти через век после того, как Уолстонкрафт публиковала свои работы, им обоим было немного проще, и в Лондоне уже действовали организации, стремящиеся дать защиту и работу с помощью тех средств, которыми располагали. Но волна только поднималась, Хелен собиралась приложить усилия к тому, чтобы она поднялась выше, после того, как закончит Оксфорд, но прямо сейчас её слово ещё не весило столько, сколько могло. Особенно учитывая, что всё, связанное с Убежищем, поднималось на смех в учёном сообществе, и её отца и так считали шарлатаном. Хелен поставила себе цель изменить и это, но вполне отдавала себе отчёт, что даже на такую цель может и жизни не хватить, не говоря об остальных. Но, в конце концов, впереди были ещё годы, и она не собиралась бороться в одиночку. Только сперва хотела хотя бы немного обезопасить тех, ради кого свернёт горы.

Поэтому сегодняшняя встреча всё ещё была необходима, и когда слуга доложил ей о прибытии гостьи, Хелен немедленно попросила пригласить её в кабинет и подать чай.

– Не боитесь, что о моём визите пойдут слухи, мисс Магнус? – улыбнулась ей черноволосая альфа с порога. – На набережной всегда можно было сделать вид, что встреча случайна.

– Мисс Адлер, спасибо, что пришли, – серьёзно поблагодарила Хелен. – И, отвечая на вопрос: не боюсь. Я специально поселилась не в самом известном уголке Оксфорда, и до вас у меня бывали гости, которые могли бы вызвать ещё больше кривотолков.

– Как знаете, – пожала плечами её собеседница. – Хотя, мне кажется, раньше за вами наблюдали менее пристально. Потому что человек, о котором вы хотели что-нибудь выведать, оказывается, на короткой ноге со многими из тех, кого вы видите каждый день.

– Что это значит? – нахмурилась Хелен.

– Ничего хорошего. Вашему Ворту и его знакомым оказывают услуги, – альфа покачала головой. – И я сомневаюсь, что только из-за его обаяния. По моему опыту, обычно замешан шантаж. У меня есть выходы на некоторых из них, и я могу достать доказательства… но, думаю, это заставит объект вашего интереса заволноваться. Насколько вы хотите начинать открытую вражду?

В этот момент принесли чай, и это дало Хелен возможность подумать.

– Я не хочу начинать открытую вражду, – наконец ответила она, прихлёбывая из чашки.  – Но я опасаюсь, что Ворт может предпринять неожиданные действия, например, вынудить внести изменения в уставы колледжей, которые повредят мне и моим друзьям. Поэтому могу я вас попросить пока что подождать и понаблюдать, возможно, изучить, кто ещё может быть тут замешан, но до моего сигнала не проявлять лишней активности?

– Вы платите мне за работу, а значит, просить можете, – кивнула её гостья. – Не думаю, что они опять запретят поступать женщинам, но я знаю, кто ваши друзья, и знаю, о чём им стоит беспокоиться. Но я бы советовала вам не затягивать: если я права, ваш противник сильнее, чем вы представляете, а значит, может замести следы. И тогда то, что мне легко сделать сейчас, станет гораздо сложнее.

– Понимаю, – согласилась Хелен. – Но всё-таки подождите пока.

Гостья улыбнулась:

– Вы, я вижу, хороший человек, мисс Магнус. Ждёте зла от других меньше, чем следует. Боюсь, жизнь скоро покажет вам, как вы не правы, но, что же, я сегодня этого делать не буду. Мне доставляет удовольствие видеть вас такой.

Хелен не могла не покраснеть, но спросила с прямотой, которой заразилась от Николы:

– Вы флиртуете со мной, мисс Адлер?

– Безусловно, – со смехом призналась Ирэн Адлер. – И, вижу, вас это не оскорбляет?

– Нет, но, боюсь, – Хелен неловко улыбнулась, – моё сердце занято, так что я не ищу случайных приключений.

– Понимаю, – не теряя уверенности в себе, ответила её гостья. – Ну что же, давайте поговорим об этом через пару лет? Ведь это, надеюсь, не последняя наша встреча…

– Определённо не последняя.

 

И день испытания парфюма всё-таки настал.

Никола нервничал с самого утра, традиционно наливая себе лекарств в два раза больше нормы. На занятия он не пошёл, как обычно и делал в первый день, так что надеялся, что это само по себе послужит для Хелен сигналом, и не придётся сообщать ещё как-то. Он угадал: в обед ему с мальчишкой-посыльным доставили записку с просьбой подтвердить эксперимент в лаборатории на вечер. Хелен не указывала, какой эксперимент и где лаборатория, и Никола тоже был осторожен, передавая посыльному согласие только на словах. Это крайне походило на карикатуру на тайное свидание, но ему было совсем не до смеха.

Вечером за ним заехал кэб со слугой Хелен на козлах, и Никола, уже собравший с собой лекарства и револьвер, сел.

На квартире Хелен его проводили в её кабинет, и на столе его ждали пузырёк с прозрачной зеленоватой жидкостью, бутылка вина и записка от Хелен, где она просила его подниматься в лабораторию, когда он будет готов, и выпить вина, если понадобится храбрость. Никола откупорил пузырёк и принюхался: пахло землёй и листьями, необычно, но довольно приятно. В записке Хелен не уточнялось, как наносить парфюм, но Никола представлял, какие области его тела собирают запах больше всего, и в любом случае думал, что уж лучше перестарается.

Но нанесение парфюма требовало уединения, и он вопросительно посмотрел на слугу, всё ещё стоявшего у входа в кабинет. Тот правильно истолковал его взгляд и сказал:

– Моя комната через дверь от лаборатории мисс Хелен. Я буду наготове и прибегу на звонок... или любые другие громкие звуки.

Благодарно кивнув, Никола подождал, пока он выйдет, и приступил к делу. Вскоре запах окутывал его густым облаком, но он дал ему ещё несколько минут, чтобы впитаться, и за это время привёл в порядок одежду и опрокинул в себя бокал, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Нужно было идти; Никола подумал о том, не вытащить ли револьвер заранее; но просто пока оставил руку пустой, в другую взяв бокал и бутылку за горлышко.

Перед лабораторией он стоял через минуту – помнил, где она находится, а квартира у Хелен была не настолько большая. Он вошёл, толкнув дверь, и сразу увидел Хелен и Джона, сидящих бок о бок на диване в углу. На столике перед ними стояли кружки с мутноватой жидкостью – их успокоительным; рядом – их собственный эквивалент храбрости, такая же бутылка вина. Бокалы, правда, были едва тронуты, но, если верить словам Найджела, лекарство и так должно было их пьянить.

Они молчали все трое, и никто не делал резких движений. Никола наблюдал за тем, как оба альфы вдыхают через рот мелкими осторожными глотками и глубже утопают в диване. Он подошёл к столу у двери, куда любезно передвинули кресло, поставил бокал с бутылкой и наконец заключил неизбежное:

– Не получилось.

Джон отхлебнул вина и отрицательно покачал головой.

Хелен тоже потянулась за бокалом, и рука у неё почти не дрожала.

– Запах приглушён, но слышим, – извиняющимся тоном сказала она. – Видимо, я чего-то не учла, или для человека эти секреции подходят хуже. Ты же пил свои лекарства?

– Последний раз – перед выходом из дома, – тихо подтвердил Никола, глядя, как их глаза поочерёдно стекленеют, но они смаргивают, возвращая себе нормальное выражение лиц. С места они при этом не трогались, и он ослабил хватку на револьвере и сел в кресло. – Но что-то всё-таки в идее было. Раз, похоже, запах не действует на вас настолько, чтобы вы кидались, забывая обо всём остальном.

Джон рассмеялся:

– Действует, – низко сказал он. – Но успокоительные помогают… да и в этот раз мы были готовы к встрече, старина.

Никола налил себе ещё вина и медленно выпил, глядя на альф на противоположном конце лаборатории почти с естествоиспытательским интересом. В голове образовалась приятная лёгкость, так что, скорее всего, сегодня он выпил слишком много лекарств, и они усиливали эффект вина. Какой коктейль играл в крови Хелен и Джона, можно было даже не представлять, не говоря уже о том, как должен был влиять на их рассудок его запах.

Это было как сидеть у клетки с тиграми, только дверца была открыта, и тигры об этом знали. Захватывающее ощущение.

– И ещё никто из вас не пытается мне приказать, – заметил Никола, когда молчание затянулось.

– Мы надеемся остаться людьми и твоими друзьями, – Хелен отвела взгляд. – Но вряд ли можно поручиться, что все альфы в Оксфорде последуют нашему примеру.

Никола подумал (но не стал озвучивать вслух), что, может быть, ему наплевать на всех альф в Оксфорде. Достаточно того, что так ведут себя именно эти двое.

Они сплетали и расплетали пальцы, сидя уже неприлично близко друг к другу, глаза Хелен потемнели, а глаза Джона вовсе превратились в бездонные провалы, и в какой-то момент Хелен, не выдержав, потянулась к Джону, и вот они уже целовались, с заметным трудом останавливаясь только на этом.

«Это я на них так влияю, – Никола не знал, радоваться или пугаться из-за зрелища перед ним. – Они это делают, чтобы оставить в покое меня».

– Побороть влечение сложно, но можно, – сказала Хелен, до боли сжимая руку Джона. Он отвёл в сторону её локоны и поцеловал за ухом. – Но раз эксперимент закончился неудачей, предлагаю тебе всё-таки уйти, Никола. Возвращаться на твою квартиру тебе в такой час небезопасно даже в кэбе, но я предусмотрела это и велела приготовить комнату, а мой слуга, который тебя проводит и вообще к тебе сегодня приставлен, к счастью, всё так же бета.

– Или есть другой вариант, – пробормотал Джон негромко, но так, чтобы они услышали. – Ты не станешь звать слугу, а Никола останется. Если хочет, конечно?..

– Джон, – укоризненно сказала она.

– Я только предлагаю, – покачал головой он. – Как мы и условились, ни ты, ни я не встанем и не сделаем даже шага в его сторону.

Никола не знал, что опьяняло больше – вино или то, что в первый раз его _спрашивали_. До этого альфы были врагами, до этого половина усилий в жизни уходила на то, чтобы защищаться от их инстинктов, всецело одобряемых обществом. Даже на этих двоих это распространялось, как бы великолепна ни была Хелен. Он уже видел, как бывает, когда инстинкты управляют и ими, но из-за него они боролись. И он верил, что они действительно не встанут и не сделают в его сторону ни шага, так что не придётся спасаться бегством, как во всех случаях в прошлом.

Поэтому отставил бокал в сторону и, поднимаясь на ноги, заметил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твёрдо:

– Я, пожалуй, останусь. Хотя меня удивляет, что приглашение исходит от тебя, Джонни. В конце концов, это не твоя квартира.

Хелен покраснела и с вызовом встретилась с ним взглядом:

– Ты знаешь, что я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Но хочешь ли этого ты?..

Никола осторожно опустошил карманы, выложив на стол револьвер и патроны, и снова повернулся к альфам.

– Кажется, я только что сказал, что хочу. Вставайте. Я разрешаю.

И они послушались.

 

Николу разбудили солнечные лучи, щедро льющиеся меж незадёрнутых занавесок. Он сразу понял, что комната не его, и не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вспомнить, как он сюда попал. Резко сев и оглядевшись, он убедился, что память не обманывает: это спальня Хелен, и по обе стороны от него крепко спят Хелен и Джон.

События вечера и ночи смотрелись совсем по-другому, когда не были подёрнуты дымкой вина и желания.

Больше всего Николе хотелось выбраться из этой постели, но, едва он пошевелился, как ему на бедро легла рука Хелен.

– Куда ты? Ещё совсем рано, – сонно сказала она, не открывая глаз. – Ложись обратно, мы успеем на занятия, Джон.

– Я не Джон, – хрипло ответил он.

Глаза Хелен Магнус широко распахнулись, и она тоже села на  кровати, опираясь руками. Никола смущённо отвёл взгляд: её ночная рубашка довольно точно обрисовала её фигуру.

Наверное, нелепо было смущаться этого теперь, особенно когда он сам вовсе не был одет…

– Мы что?.. – Хелен схватилась за голову. – А Джон?..

– И он тоже, – подтвердил Никола, отодвигаясь так, чтобы она могла увидеть начинавшего ворочаться Джона. Который так же, как и Никола, предпочёл спать нагишом. Хотя у Николы, конечно, и не было выбора, он как-то накануне не догадался взять с собой сорочку…

– Я… Это… не входило в мои планы… – Хелен выглядела растерянной. – Мне не кажется, что следовало сочетать наши лекарства с вином…

– Думаешь? – с несчастным видом переспросил Никола, только сейчас осознавший, что ему очень, очень нужны влажная тряпка и миска с водой. В довершении Джон зевнул, просыпаясь, и втянул в себя воздух с негромким удовлетворённым рычанием.

Все душевные силы Николы ушли на то, чтобы не шарахнуться прочь.

Хелен негромко охнула, соскочила с постели и поспешила к столику, на котором у других женщин, возможно, стояло бы трюмо, а у неё – пробирки и реторты.

– Слишком удачный период цикла для зачатия, – пояснила она, начиная что-то смешивать. – Тебе и мне, Никола, надо быстро принимать меры предосторожности.

Никола побледнел. В том числе и потому, что память услужливо показала эпизоды, из-за которых эти меры и были необходимы.

– Что за переполох?.. – Джон наконец тоже сел, и Никола всё-таки отодвинулся от него как можно дальше. – Хелен, тебе не рано работать?..

– Не рано, – она оглянулась на него и нахмурилась. – Джон, твоя ночная рубашка в шкафу, оденься, пожалуйста.

Он пожал плечами, всем видом показывая, что не понимает смысла, но встал и подошёл к шкафу. Никола, оставшийся один в постели, поплотнее намотал на себя одеяла.

– Держи, – Хелен вернулась с двумя пробирками, одну из которых подала ему. Никола залпом её выпил и мрачно заметил:

– Остаётся надеяться, что хотя бы это подействует так, как должно.

– Даже не шути так, – вздохнула Хелен, тоже выпивая свою порцию.

– Вы оба слишком серьёзны для людей, которые всего-то немного перебрали и провели ночь чуть более бурно, чем рассчитывали, – сказал им Джон, надевая через голову рубашку.

Николе хотелось в него чем-нибудь запустить, но Хелен неожиданно успела первой.

– Эй! – Джон возмущённо обернулся, когда подушка метко угодила ему в затылок.

– Если тебя сейчас отвезти домой, то, может статься, никто ничего не заметит, – не обращая на него внимания, сказала Хелен Николе. – Сумеешь пробраться мимо своей квартирной хозяйки?

– Постараюсь, – кивнул он. – Одежда…

– Уже не успеем что-то сделать, чтобы она выглядела свежей, – Хелен развела руками. – К сожалению, одежда Джона тебе не подойдёт. И… выпей сейчас лекарства.

Он внимательно на неё посмотрел и таких явных признаков, как вчера, не увидел, но логично, что её снова могло начать накрывать запахом. Личного опыта у Николы не было, но, насколько он знал, само по себе соитие не прекращало воздействие течки омег на альф, только ослабляло его.

– Они остались в твоём кабинете, – ответил он, и Хелен напряжённо кивнула и попросила:

– Джон, принеси, пожалуйста.

Он посмотрел на них обоих с сомнением, но вышел, и Никола про себя отметил, что, видно, то, что он с утра разгуливает по этой квартире в ночной рубашке, никого не удивляет. Да и вообще наличие запасной одежды в шкафу намекало, что тут уже не только «не всегда ночует в общежитии».

Хелен наклонилась к нему, выводя из раздумий, и коротко поцеловала, но потом встала с кровати и отошла к туалетному столику, где зеркало всё-таки стояло.

– Одевайся пока, – посоветовала она. – Я отвернусь. Уборная – первая дверь налево.

К тому моменту, как Джон вернулся с лекарствами и стаканом воды, Никола уже собрался и выглядел настолько прилично, насколько мог в данной ситуации. Они все трое почти ни о чём не говорили, и вскоре Никола уже садился в кэб, который стоял на благословенно пустой улице.

Он прислонился лбом к стенке и закрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, насколько теперь усложнится его жизнь.

Пока что выходило, что намного.

 

Он не пошёл в колледж и в этот день тоже, хотя, строго говоря, сегодня, после соития и под лекарствами, от него должно было пахнуть гораздо меньше. Но он и раньше обычно пропускал несколько первых дней течки, так что никого это обеспокоить было не должно, а ему хотелось подумать. Предпочтительно, в компании только неодушевленных предметов.

Вечером, конечно, явился Найджел, но к тому моменту Никола, весь день проведший за схемами автомобильного двигателя на переменном токе, был ему рад.  Найджел принёс новости об экзаменах и вино, хотя от последнего Никола воздержался. Это не смутило Найджела, который с аппетитом перекусил остатками его ужина, запивая их вином и кивая в нужных местах, пока Никола рассказывал об экономности электрических моторов по сравнению с бензиновыми.

Но, несмотря на внешнюю беспечность, нельзя сказать, что Найджел совсем был лишён проницательности. После ужина он смерил Николу внимательным взглядом и спросил:

– Ну как, расскажешь, почему у тебя такой траурный вид?

– Потому что эту ночь я провёл в постели с Хелен и Джоном, – мрачно признался Никола, решив, что уж Найджелу точно можно довериться.

Тот только тяжело вздохнул, по виду ни капли не удивлённый.

– Это было так предсказуемо? – не менее мрачно спросил Никола.

Найджел развёл руками:

– Приятель, ты вечером пошёл без сопровождения в квартиру к двум альфам. И не в первый раз. Я без новомодных детективных теорий Джеймса мог бы тебе сказать, чем это рано или поздно закончится. Скорее странно, что это заняло столько времени.

Никола совсем скис:

– Неужто даже ты мне сейчас расскажешь, что природу омеги не обманешь?

Найджел почесал в затылке:

– Честно говоря, вот как раз тут, по-моему, было примерно всё равно, кто ты… Ну, разве что в смысле, что, я так понимаю, вчера вас это подтолкнуло… Просто вы трое так очевидно поглядывали друг на друга в последний месяц. Даже я заметил, а Джеймс и вовсе, по-моему, сразу понял.

– Они на меня не смотрели, – удивился Никола. – Хорошо, может, Хелен ещё могла иногда, но точно не оба…

Найджел выразительно поднял брови:

– Да-да, и именно поэтому мы с Джеймсом уже две недели как заключили пари, с кем именно из них у тебя что-то будет. Жалко, что вы все одновременно, значит, я не выиграю. Ну, и не проиграю, по крайней мере. Что думаешь делать теперь?

Никола совсем мрачно уставился на стол:

– У меня ещё есть время бросить учёбу и сесть на пароход в Америку.

Найджел хохотнул от неожиданности.

– Ну, зачем же так сразу... – он похлопал Николу по руке. – Приходи завтра, у нас нет общих занятий ни с Новым колледжем, ни с Леди Маргарет Холл, так что ты можешь Хелен с Джоном вообще не встретить. А если даже и встретишь – ну, я не думаю, что они захотят выяснять интимные вопросы в публичном месте.

– Я подумаю, – кивнул Никола. – Хотя о пароходе в Америку подумаю тоже. – Он взъерошил волосы и пожаловался: – Я не собирался ввязываться ни в какие драмы в университете, когда сюда ехал. И уж точно не собирался нарушать целибат, учитывая, что только на нём моё доброе имя и держится.

– Оксфорд известен тем, что сохранил много добрых имён, не выдав похождений их владельцев… – философски рассудил Найджел. – Если повезёт, тебя он тоже не выдаст.

– Это при учёте того, какие слухи ходят и так?

– Мало ли какие там слухи, если нет доказательств, – Найджел встал и ухмыльнулся: – Не попадайся. Хотя, если тебе помогает Хелен, я думаю, и не попадёшься. До завтра, приятель.

Никола проводил его, чувствуя, что от этого визита ему полегчало.

По крайней мере, когда вечером принесли письмо от Хелен, уточнявшей, всё ли с ним хорошо, он ответил утвердительно, почти не кривя душой.

 

Найджел угадал: за учебный день они действительно не встретили никого из остальной Пятёрки. Никаких лишних перешёптываний и многозначительных взглядов Никола тоже не заметил, так что, видимо, его неожиданное приключение пока не стало достоянием общественности. В качестве приятного дополнения они не увидели и Ворта с его ближайшей свитой, так что Никола ничуть не пожалел, что поддался на уговоры и пошёл в колледж.

После занятий они даже отправились в бывшую лабораторию Пятёрки, которая временно пустовала, и где удобнее было что-нибудь взорвать, чем на квартире у Николы. К счастью, часть их оборудования и реагентов была просто убрана в шкафы и даже не заперта (видимо, профессора надеялись на их здравый смысл и что они не пойдут тратить здесь время перед экзаменами), так что некоторое время они невозбранно развлекались, ставя опыты, которые Найджел относил к категории «будем показывать на ярмарке, куда сбежим отсюда, помнишь».

А потом их везение кончилось.

Потому что в лабораторию без стука вошёл Джон Друитт.

При его виде с Николы моментально слетело хорошее настроение.

– Найджел, старина, ты нас не оставишь? – сказал Джон, и по его тону было слышно, что это приказ.

Найджел Гриффин насупился, не трогаясь с места.

– Может быть, и не оставлю, – сказал он, и Джон посмотрел на него с удивлением, а Никола – с благодарностью. – Может быть, альфам действительно пора отвыкать, что всё сделается по щелчку их пальцев. Может быть, мне вообще не нравится идея оставлять тебя наедине с Николой. Не каждый же раз ему будет везти на то, что никто ничего не заметит.

Глаза Джона сердито сверкнули, но он взял себя в руки и почти миролюбиво сказал:

– Я не собираюсь причинять ему вреда, но всё-таки хотел бы поговорить без свидетелей. Даже без тех, которые, как я вижу, знают больше, чем я думал.

Найджел явно собирался ответить что-то ещё, и, чтобы предотвратить ссору, Никола спросил:

– Как ты вообще узнал, что мы здесь, Джонни?

– Не всё же тебе за мной следить, старина, – пожал плечами тот, после чего и Найджел, и Никола воззрились на него с опасением на лицах. – Я просто хотел поговорить! По просьбе, между прочим, Хелен.

Никола вздохнул, понимая, что от выяснения отношений ему не убежать. Не прямо сейчас, по крайней мере.

– Можешь подождать во дворе? – устало спросил он у Найджела. – Если разговор не затянется, вернёмся ко мне и выпьем.

– Если разговор затянется, я приду узнать, почему он затянулся, – угрюмо пообещал Найджел, всё ещё глядя на Джона с подозрением.

– Разумеется, – безмятежно согласился тот.

Найджел хотел, похоже, что-то добавить, но в конце концов передумал и просто вышел. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Никола на всякий случай подошёл её запереть, чтобы во время разговора не вошёл кто-нибудь ещё. И, уже повернув ключ в замке, повернулся к Джону:

– Ну? Что просила передать Хелен?

– Хелен просила передать, что тебе не обязательно избегать нас, – немедленно ответил Джон. – А я надеялся уговорить тебя поехать к ней со мной, чтобы вместе обсудить сложившиеся обстоятельства и как мы поступим дальше.

– Благоразумно, то есть не вспоминая об этом, – поджав губы, сказал Никола. – Для чего совершенно не нужно куда-то ехать и уж тем более что-то обсуждать.

– Не веди себя, как упрямый осёл, просто из принципа, – лениво посоветовал Джон. – Да, вчерашняя ночь получилась экспромтом, но и что из того? Ты собираешься отрицать, что вы с Хелен и так ходили вокруг да около? После того, как сам мне в этом признался?

– Не припомню, чтобы эти планы, которые никто не собирался претворять в жизнь, включали тебя.

Джон легкомысленно пожал плечами:

– Не припомню, чтобы ты оказался против, когда дело дошло до претворения планов. И что именно тебе мешает теперь? Местные сплетники? Как видишь, Хелен и я успешно избежали того, чтобы дать им в руки доказательства. Избежишь и ты.

Никола покачал головой: слова Джона звучали совсем иначе, чем слова Найджела, хоть и были похожи. Да и Найджел не пытался его так упорно переубедить. И, в отличие от Джона, немного лучше понимал ситуацию.

– Первый же сплетник разрушит мою жизнь куда больше, чем вашу, – Никола всё-таки попытался достучаться до альфы перед ним. – У нас разные риски.

Джон подошёл ближе, усмехаясь и глядя глаза в глаза:

– Если мы возьмём над тобой покровительство, никаких рисков не будет вовсе.

– Серьёзно? – Никола кисло посмотрел на нависавшего над ним Джона. – Ты серьёзно это сейчас?

– Что? – спросил тот, и Никола попробовал объяснить ещё раз, хотя, право слово, метать перед свиньями бисер было полезнее:

– Вот именно это. Мы… не равны. Хелен, конечно, пытается что-то сделать, да и между ею и мной расстояние меньше. А вот ты, похоже, даже не понимаешь, как себя ведёшь, и это вдвойне заставляет меня жалеть, что я тогда поддался минутной слабости.

– Положим, эта минута длилась полночи… – пробормотал Джон, и Никола пригвоздил его к месту ледяным взглядом. – Но допустим, что я понимаю…

– Правда? – сухо переспросил Никола. – Потому что, мне кажется, ты на это неспособен.

Джон тяжело вздохнул:

– Хорошо, может быть, словами у меня доказать не получится. Но действия, думаю, помогут мне больше.

– Какие действия?.. – голос Николы перешёл в шёпот, когда Джон опустился перед ним на колени и положил руки ему на талию.

– Можно? – вопрос поставил Николу в тупик. Он не понимал, о чём Джон спрашивает, и кивнул скорее по инерции, чтобы получить какой-то ответ.

Пальцы, расстёгивающие пуговицы у него на брюках, заставили его напрячься, и он бросил панический взгляд на дверь, надеясь, что она точно заперта. Какого чёрта, с чего Джон решил, что это – хорошее продолжение разговора… Вот только альфа так мог подумать…

А потом Джон наклонился ближе, и все мысли выветрились у Николы из головы, когда он понял, что именно происходит. Он понял бы и раньше, если бы допускал возможность, что кто-то, тем более альфа, по доброй воле захочет сделать для него такое. Собственно, только эта мысль у него и оставалась, когда он смотрел на равномерно двигающуюся черноволосую макушку: он даже не думал, что когда-нибудь получит этот опыт.

Он почти не помнил потом, как согласился ехать к Хелен и как Джон отсылал Найджела. Мерная тряска кэба немного привела его в чувство, особенно потому, что Джон предпочёл ехать на козлах вместе с извозчиком, и он некоторое время размышлял над тем, не выпрыгнуть ли наружу.

Но в конце концов не стал.

 

Хелен, несомненно, сразу же заметила состояние Николы, но из деликатности ничего не спросила, только сообщила о том, как рада его видеть. Им троим подали ужин в столовой, и во время ужина Джон лучился самодовольством, Никола стремился провалиться сквозь землю, а Хелен с недоумением посматривала на них обоих. Они мало говорили, и только на светские темы вроде погоды или сегодняшних лекций. Позже Хелен предложила перейти в лабораторию, на ходу добавляя:

– Никола, честно говоря, я хотела, чтобы ты приехал сегодня или завтра, ещё потому, что, кажется, поняла, в чём была моя ошибка с парфюмом, и думала испытать его ещё раз… что, разумеется, сейчас будет эффективнее, чем через несколько дней.

– Как знаешь, – откликнулся он, глядя мимо неё. Недоумение на лице Хелен стало ещё более явным.

Но пока что она не задавала вопросов, сказав только:

– Тогда, если дистилляция уже завершилась, я, с твоего разрешения, смешаю несколько вариантов и попробую ещё раз.

– Давай начнём, – нетерпеливо поторопил её Джон. – Мы всё-таки ещё потом собирались поговорить и разъехаться по домам до наступления ночи.

Никола отметил последнюю фразу, из которой следовало, что ночь они всё-таки проведут раздельно, но ничего не сказал. В лаборатории всё ещё стояло кресло, и он было сел в него, но потом, ведомый нервозностью, снова вскочил на ноги и начал ходить по лаборатории, читая названия на сосудах и вертя в руках пробирки.

– Джон, что ты сделал? – наконец спросила Хелен, ненадолго отрываясь от дистиллята, который тщательно рассматривала на просвет. – После разговора с тобой Никола до сих пор выглядит потрясённым, а прошло уже несколько часов…

Джон Друитт всё так же самодовольно ухмыльнулся и сказал:

– Я могу сказать… но, пожалуй, по секрету и тихо, потому что, на самом деле, таким делиться не принято.

Никола почти с суеверным ужасом смотрел, как он подходит, наклоняется к её уху и правда начинает что-то говорить.

Лицо Хелен постепенно заливала краска, и Никола почувствовал, что краснеет и сам. Ещё он почувствовал, что его начинает бить дрожь, и Хелен, заметив это, мгновенно вскочила на ноги и подошла к нему, но он отвернулся, уклоняясь от ладони, скользнувшей по его плечу, и стыдясь, что его видят таким. Путь ему преградил Джон, уже растерявший свою весёлость, и Никола вцепился в его пиджак, утыкаясь лбом в белоснежную рубашку, и Хелен всё-таки обняла его со спины, и Джон обнял тоже, и через пару минут Никола понял, что снова может спокойно дышать.

– Я думаю, пора бы нам научиться, что и как приемлемо говорить, – заключила Хелен. – И делать. Джон, ну в самом деле!

– Что? – с искренним недоумением переспросил он. – Я, наоборот, хотел показать вам обоим, что ставлю вас на один уровень с собой!

– Может быть, это не самый удачный уровень, и тебе бы самому стоило перейти на какой-то другой, – с некоторой сухостью заметила она, и Никола невольно хмыкнул. Отчитывать Хелен умела мастерски. – Со своей стороны могу сказать: если тебе когда-нибудь захочется поделиться такими интимными подробностями обо мне в моём присутствии и без моего согласия, то лучше подумай ещё раз. Это безумно бестактно даже с моей точки зрения, а уж что о тебе думает Никола, я даже представлять не хочу.

– Что со стороны Джонни слишком логично обсуждать меня, как будто я вещь, – подал голос он, чтобы Хелен не говорила за него.

– Я вовсе не это имел в виду! – поражённо запротестовал Джон.

– Но это не значит, что ты этого не сделал, – огорошила она его. – Никола, прости, я думала, что мы можем поговорить, как цивилизованные люди, но, кажется, _некоторые_ из нас находятся на каком-то другом _уровне_. Давай я просто закончу с парфюмом, и ты уедешь?

– Да, – согласился он, отпуская наконец Джона и освобождаясь от обнимающих его рук. – Такой исход событий мне нравится.

Хелен не заставила себя ждать: в течение минуты ловкие пальцы смешали несколько образцов, и, взяв распылитель, она решительно подошла к Николе и окутала его облаком нового парфюма.

Джон вдохнул и покачал головой:

– Ничего необычного.

– У меня есть в запасе ещё, – и она пошла за другим образцом.

– Нет, – отверг Джон после того, как она использовала и его. – Снова нет. Увы, дорогая, и опять нет. – Хелен молча переставила распылитель в пятую пробирку и нажала на кнопку. – …О.

Хелен тоже принюхалась, и Никола с недоверием смотрел, как они оба вдыхают ещё и ещё, и лица у них проясняются.

– Я знала, что не такой уж я и плохой химик, – с удовлетворённой улыбкой заключила Хелен. – Никола, я сейчас подготовлю тебе флакон, а Джон пойдёт и найдёт кэб. Пока ещё не слишком стемнело, так что, думаю, затруднений это не вызовет.

– Раз нам ничего не мешает, то мы всё же можем поговорить… – попытался начать Джон, но Никола с Хелен хором сказали ему:

– Не сегодня.

К счастью, Джону хватило ума ретироваться с поля боя, не дожидаясь совсем уж разгромного поражения.

– Я люблю его, – вздохнула Хелен, доставая чистый флакон и переливая туда содержимое пробирки. – Но иногда мне кажется, что я же его когда-нибудь и убью.

– Понимаю твои чувства, – искренне ответил Никола.

На следующий день Николе начали приходить письма с угрозами.

 

Строго говоря, это были не первые угрозы, которые он получал: в начале учебного года их некоторое время приносили, но поток иссяк довольно быстро, и Никола посчитал их просто обязательным приветствием при его поступлении. С момента, как Пятёрка стала демонстративно появляться вместе, подобные вещи прекратились вовсе  Никола думать уже об этом забыл, так что возобновление угроз застало его врасплох. На один панический момент он решил, что кто-то всё-таки проследил за ним до квартиры Хелен и знает, что там произошло; но таких намёков не было, нет, только обычная чушь, которую он слышал всю жизнь. Беспокоило только то, что её решили повторить именно сейчас, но Никола наконец начал носить револьвер постоянно и был до некоторой степени уверен, что сможет им воспользоваться.

Случай проверить представился ему уже в конце недели, когда при выходе из дома в серой утренней дымке на него надвинулись двое оборванцев. Муштра Хелен не прошла даром: Никола наставил револьвер раньше, чем успел о нём подумать. Один из оборванцев засмеялся:

– У омеги кишка тонка!

– Правда? – холодно осведомился Никола. И выстрелил.

Не на поражение, конечно: хотя с такого расстояния промахнуться было сложно, он намеренно прицелился над плечом говорящего, глядя ему в глаза и показывая, что это – предупреждение.

Выстрел произвёл желаемый эффект: отпрыгнули оба, и второй уронил нож, который, оказывается, достал.

– Второй раз будет в голову, – тщательно контролируя голос, сообщил Никола, и оборванцы бросились прочь. Выдохнул, он сам поспешил в другую сторону, не желая объясняться с полицией, если та заинтересуется стрельбой.

Сердце стучало, но не от страха или быстрого шага: Никола оценил, почему Хелен так любит эти игрушки. Возможность держать в руках чужую жизнь будоражила и опьяняла.

Он провёл день в самом лучшем настроении, даже почти забыв об угрозах, и под вечер нашёл Хелен и предложил ей отправиться пострелять.

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулась она, глядя на него с лёгким любопытством. – Ты наконец вошёл во вкус? Тогда заедем за моими револьверами, и я знаю заброшенный дом, где нам никто не помешает.

В конце концов они захватили ещё и Найджела, который сказал, что ему нечем заняться, и поехали сперва к Николе за альтернатором и лампочками, а потом – так, как предложила Хелен.

Дом, который она имела в виду, прятался в глубине разросшегося сада, так что выстрелы никто не должен был услышать.

– Ты больше не стреляешь у себя на квартире? – спросил Никола, когда они рисовали мишени. Смеркалось, но Найджел уже запускал альтернатор, и освещения им должно было хватить.

– Соседи жаловались, – вздохнула она. – А мне надоело принимать у себя полицию.

Это, в принципе, было ожидаемо: стражи закона приходили ещё осенью, когда Никола учился у Хелен стрелять.

– Если заявятся сегодня – откупимся сэндвичами, – хмыкнул Найджел, распаковывая корзинку, которую они тоже взяли дома у Хелен.

– Тогда не ешь их все, – с улыбкой откликнулась она, потому что он немедленно начал отдавать должное их запасам.

– Эй, я не обедал! – возмутился он. – И, в отличие от некоторых присутствующих, не готов держаться на одном только энтузиазме. Стреляйте, стреляйте, я вам что, мешаю? Постараюсь быть практически невидим и неслышим.

– Спасибо за разрешение, – Никола усмехнулся, прицеливаясь и стреляя. Пуля ушла в стену почти в центре мишени.

– Держи руку ровнее, – посоветовала Хелен, стреляя вслед за ним и попадая чётко в яблочко. – Но неплохо.

– Неплохо?! – поразился Найджел, уже забывший о своём обещании. – Лично я вообще не понимаю, как у вас получается!

–  Могу научить и тебя, – предложила она, по очереди расстреливая пять мишеней. – Было бы желание.

Найджел вздохнул, наблюдая, как Никола отходит, прицеливается, стреляет по самым дальним мишеням.

– По-моему, желания-то и нет, – сказал он. – Может, как-нибудь и научусь, но пока я не очень жажду лезть в самое пекло, как вы.

Хелен ему улыбнулась:

– Уверен? Зачем-то же ты присоединился к нашей компании.

– Да я сам задаюсь вопросом, зачем, – с притворной серьёзностью развёл он руками, но потом, не выдержав, рассмеялся. – Хорошо, может, я как раз хочу нацеплять от вас всяких вредных привычек. Но не обязательно связанных со стрельбой.

– Хватит кокетничать и иди сюда, – закатила глаза Хелен, перезаряжая револьверы. – Никола, меньше красуйся и лучше целься. Но в целом – молодец.

– Ещё бы я попадал так метко, как ты… – проворчал он, рассматривая результаты своих трудов.

– Продолжишь тренироваться ещё несколько лет – будешь, – пообещала она, кладя револьвер в руку Найджела и показывая, как правильно держать. – Это у меня привычка, выработанная годами…

– Твои родители дали тебе интересное воспитание, – фыркнул Никола.

– Подобающее статусу! – широко улыбнулась она. – Французский, латынь, основы медицины, танцы, фехтование. А потом я пошла в школу, и мне разрешили стрелять. Ладно, хорошо, последнему девочек, возможно, не учат.

– Но не в семье Магнусов, – рассмеялся он. – Но почему я никогда не видел, как ты танцуешь?

– Потому что мы оба не выносим местные светские рауты, да и на большинство нас обоих не приглашают? – предположила она. – Но если мы сдадим экзамены – можем устроить собственный вечер танцев.

Грохнул выстрел, и Найджел затряс головой, ковыряя пальцем в ухе. К его чести, пуля всё-таки задела мишень.

– Это всё не по мне, – вздохнул он. И с огоньком в глазах продолжил: – Ну что, как вы там так стреляли, чтобы подряд по нескольким попадать?

– Сейчас покажу, – засмеялась Хелен, ставя ему руку дальше.

Они оставались в доме, пока не кончились патроны, вино и сэндвичи, а когда наконец собрались по домам, решили, что этот вечер обязательно надо будет повторить.

Можно даже с танцами.

 

Когда Джеймс подошёл поговорить с ним во дворе Университетского колледжа, Никола даже не удивился. И, по правде сказать, обрадовался, что Джеймс сделал это первым, потому что уже сам начал уставать от их ссоры, даже если у неё были серьёзные причины.

– Ты примешь мои извинения? – негромко спросил Джеймс, глядя куда-то в сторону.

– Да, – кивнул Никола. – При условии, что ты воздержишься от таких предложений в дальнейшем.

– Воздержусь, – согласился Джеймс. – Я… поддался эмоциям и незаслуженно тебя оскорбил. А если бы думал рационально, как предложила Хелен, то мог бы всё равно решить эту проблему, по меньшей мере, временно. И не портил бы отношения между нами.

– Я могу тебя понять, – заметил Никола, и Джеймс остро взглянул на него: действительно ли может? – Другое дело, что сказанное в сердцах всё равно может быть правдой. И как? Ты правда именно такого мнения обо мне?

– Нет, – Джеймс вздохнул. – Я старался тебя задеть, но мне не стоило опускаться на уровень тех, кто распускает эти сплетни. Тем более, – он сделал многозначительную паузу, – когда в действительности всё не так просто.

Теперь они оба смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь угадать по этим намёкам, насколько хорошо знают тайны друг друга.

Никола первым нанёс удар, скривив губы в сардонической усмешке:

– Что же, мне стоило догадаться, что ему нужно было иметь некоторый опыт, чтобы вот так просто встать на колени…

– Не надо, – болезненно сморщившись, попросил Джеймс. – К тому же не пользуйся оружием, которое так легко можно обратить против тебя. Можем мы просто оставить прошлое в прошлом?

Никола вспомнил, как они вместе работали осенью и зимой, и как ему не хватало помощи Джеймса в марте. Вспомнил и протянул руку:

– Можем. Мне не стоило продолжать, раз я уже принял извинения.

Джеймс сжал его руку и вздохнул:

– Я и не ждал, что ты так сразу всё забудешь. Но мне нужно было с тобой поговорить. Я полагаю, ты не слишком обращал внимание на деятельность Адама Ворта последнее время?

– Стараюсь держаться от него подальше, – пожал плечами Никола. – А что? Что он натворил?

– Я не уверен, что его поступки стоит описывать таким легкомысленным словом… – протянул Джеймс. – Он очень популярен в определённых кругах Оксфорда, чтобы ты знал. К нему тянутся, и я не уверен, что он использует это во благо. Хотя он бета, он зарекомендовал себя красноречивым адвокатом за права альф. А именно, за то, что стоит вернуться к «старым, добрым традициям», когда всё решали альфы. Мужчины-альфы, разумеется.

– Разумеется, – хмыкнул Никола. – И даже если таких времён не существовало, это не важно. «В того невольно верят все, // Кто больше всех самонадеян».

– Да, – Джеймс достал трубку. – Как ты можешь догадаться, Хелен и тебя на этих собраниях тоже упоминают. Тебя особенно. Надеюсь, тебе его последователи не докучали последнее время?

– Допустим, были письма с угрозами, – нахмурился Никола. – И неприятная встреча с какими-то нищими, которые, впрочем, испугались первого же выстрела…

Джеймс закурил, не выказывая удивления.

– Если ты сохранил письма и можешь передать их мне, я попробую разузнать, от кого они исходили, – сказал он. – Не думал связывать с этим жизнь, но, кажется, мне хорошо удаётся расследование запутанных дел. Сейчас я даже жалею, что не взялся за семью Джона раньше, без понуканий со стороны Хелен.

– По твоим словам у меня сложилось впечатление, что эта семья опасна.

– Опасна, да, – Джеймс повернулся к зданию колледж, рассматривая что-то на его фасаде. – Но просто следовало начать думать о них как о противниках или врагах… и многое стало проще. Я запомню, что не всегда нужно вспоминать о дружеских отношениях, когда факты лежат перед тобой. Так ты отдашь мне письма?

Никола задумчиво глядел на Джеймса, чей профиль сейчас резко очерчивало солнце. Джеймс выпустил трубку изо рта, выдохнул кольцо дыма и снова затянулся.

В конце концов Никола решил, что чужая жизненная позиция – не его дело, пока интересы не пересекутся.

– Отдам, – сказал он.

 

На этот раз это Хелен нашла его после занятий, когда он выходил на улицу за воротами колледжа. И предложила с лёгким смущением:

– Никола, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы заехать ко мне на чай?..

Он приподнял брови, по её тону понимая, что приглашение не вполне обычное.

– И кто ещё у тебя будет?

– Джон, – честно ответила она, не отводя взгляда.

Никола огляделся на всякий случай и спросил:

– Как именно мне воспринимать это предложение?..

– Ну, мы собирались поговорить некоторое время назад, – напомнила Хелен. – Мне кажется, это всё ещё можно устроить. На этот раз я не стала посылать к тебе Джона, а пришла сама, чтобы не создать у тебя превратного впечатления о том, что мы от тебя ждём.

Странно, что вот только сейчас Никола в полной мере осознал, как же влюблён в эту женщину. Она стояла перед ним, такая правильная на словах и такая упрямая на деле, а он искренне размышлял, не послать ли всё к чёрту и не поцеловать ли её прямо сейчас, на виду у половины Оксфорда.

– И что вы от меня ждёте? – улыбнулся он, играя с этой идеей и всё-таки не претворяя её в жизнь. Потому что, хотя Хелен того стоила, они оба приехали сюда не за этим.

– Разговора и ничего больше, – решительно сказала она. – У тебя есть деньги на кэб? Не хочу лишних слухов, так что лучше нам поехать не вместе, если ты всё-таки захочешь.

– У меня есть деньги на кэб, – кивнул Никола. – И если к чаю будет прилагаться и еда, я даже соглашусь, потому что у тебя отлично готовят. Только позволь сперва зайти домой – мне буквально минуту назад пришла идея, как уменьшить потерю напряжения при передаче тока по проводам, и я хочу набросать её и посмотреть, а не выловлю ли в наброске и ключ к беспроводной передаче.

– Не смею задерживать, – подняла она руки в притворном поражении. – Тогда приезжай, как освободишься. Это скорее получится ужин, чем чай, и я обещаю, что голодным ты не уйдёшь.

– Как тут устоять, – пробормотал он. – Тогда дождитесь меня, я быстро.

 

– …Если это, по-твоему, «быстро», то я не хочу знать, что у тебя «медленно», – сказал Джон, открывший ему дверь. – Ужин остыл, Хелен в лаборатории, я успел переписать почти всю свою речь в защиту Вордсворта.

– Идея казалась очень многообещающей, но к беспроводному электричеству так и не привела, – пожаловался Никола, снимая сюртук. – Ты что, собираешься выступать в Леди Маргарет Холл?

– Вероятно, – кивнул Джон. – До мисс Вордсворт, похоже, дошли рассказы о моём участии в дебатах в Винчестере, и она прислала мне письмо с просьбой повторить основные тезисы. Даже если бы я хотел отказаться, то не стал бы: это испортит их отношения с Хелен.

– Да, ссориться с человеком, возглавляющим твой колледж, не самая умная идея, – согласился Никола, проходя в столовую и чувствуя, как забурчало в желудке. Еда на столе, даже холодная, выглядела очень привлекательно. – Погоди, а экзамены?

– Речь, разумеется, назначена после, – Джон снял чайник с подноса, поставил туда тарелку и начал заполнять её едой и фруктами. – А если ты про мою подготовку, старина, то позволь тебе напомнить, что я всё-таки получил здесь стипендию, а значит, что-то да смыслю в своём занятии. Пойдём поедим вместе с Хелен. Обратно её сюда уже всё равно не выманишь.

Украдкой отламывая сыр и немедленно его поглощая, Никола кивнул и стал наполнять второй поднос. Трапеза в лаборатории была, конечно, не самым удачным вариантом, но лучше, чем отсутствие трапезы вообще. Так что вскоре они уже расставляли еду там на столике, и Хелен Магнус, сосредоточенно проверявшая качество уже знакомого Николе дистиллята, улыбнулась и пообещала:

– Сейчас приду. Мне осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

– Это же мой парфюм? – спросил Никола, обгрызая куриную ножку.

– Он самый, – кивнула она. – По крайней мере, будет им через несколько минут.

– Хелен, поужинай наконец, – предложил ей Джон. – Ты и так полдня не ела, а Никола опоздал так, что лучше бы мы поужинали без него.

– Да, да, конечно… – ответила она с рассеянным видом человека, не услышавшего ни одного слова из сказанного. Всё её внимание занимали пробирки, куда она добавляла дистиллят.

– Хелен, это не так срочно, – Никола ел быстро, так что уже утолил первый голод и теперь наблюдал за ней. Джон возвёл очи горе и вытащил блокнот, читая заметки и не торопясь накалывая на вилку ломтики мяса.

Хелен кивнула ещё раз и всё-таки подошла к столику, почти не оглядываясь на пробирки. Джон подвинул ей тарелку с мясом, и она, кажется, наконец обнаружила, что проголодалась, потому что с жадностью набросилась на неё, едва успевая запивать вином.

– Может быть, в другой раз мы всё-таки поедим в столовой… – выразил надежду Джон, отрезая ей сыр.

Хелен согласилась:

– Да, на самом деле, тут не лучшее место для еды. Но выдалось свободное время, а сейчас я уже не хочу надолго отвлекаться…

– Хорошо, хорошо, я виноват, что опоздал, – признал Никола. – Спасибо, что оставили мне ужин.

Хелен улыбнулась ему, возвращаясь обратно к работе.

– Конечно, я же обещала, что ты голодным не уйдёшь. И я, может быть, ещё и не решила загадку твоих лекарств, но, по крайней мере, парфюм я тебе могу обеспечить, – она заботливо перелила третью пробирку во флакон и закупорила крышку. – Знаешь, почему у меня в итоге получилось? Я подумала, что не то привязывала. Отец прислал мне несколько вариантов секреций на выбор, и я взяла те, что пахли наиболее сильно, как я говорила, чтобы маскировать запах при охоте. Когда он не сработал, – она улыбнулась с лёгкой неловкостью, – я задумалась о том, а насколько от него отличаются другие варианты. Да, у абнормалов нет разделения на альф, бет и омег, но течка у них бывает. И подошло именно то, что выделялось, чтобы её скрыть. Это очень интересный феномен, я думаю заняться им плотнее, когда позволит время.

– Это действительно интересный феномен, – кивнул Никола. – И очень полезный, особенно если поставить на массовое производство. Но я ехал сюда не только поесть, но и поговорить, и что-то мне подсказывает, что Джон и ты звали меня для беседы не о парфюме.

– И это правда, – согласился, откладывая блокнот, Джон. – Но стоит Хелен попасть в лабораторию, и она забывает обо всём.

– Ну спасибо, – с упрёком заметила она. – А ведь как раз этот парфюм – причина, по которой мы заводим этот разговор. Никола, – она посмотрела на него ясными светлыми глазами. – Мы думали… парфюм уравнивает наши шансы хотя бы немного. Нет такого зова, нет непреодолимого влечения. Поэтому мы хотели попробовать предложить ещё раз, на этот раз без вина и прочих субстанций… может быть, ты не будешь против иногда оставаться с нами, не обязательно на ночь…

– То есть непреодолимое влечение всё-таки есть, – сострил он, чтобы не молчать.

Хелен засмеялась, поддерживая шутку:

– В каком-то смысле. Но не в том, что мешает нам принимать решения разумно.

– На тему разумности я бы поспорил, – хмыкнул Джон.

Никола оглядел их обоих по очереди и развёл руками:

– Хорошо, признаюсь: я не понимаю.  Зачем я вам? Я понимал прошлый раз, но сейчас любопытство уже должно быть удовлетворено, а из того, что я вижу, вам и так хватает друг друга.

Хелен слегка покраснела, но сказала:

– Мне не кажется, что тут вопрос в том, что чего-то или кого-то «хватает». Или что только в любопытстве дело.

– Или что оно удовлетворяется с одного раза, – подхватил Джон, и Никола высоко задрал брови, на него глядя.

Хелен тоже посмотрела на Джона и вздохнула:

– И как ты собрался у нас выступать с такими элегантными формулировками…

– Ты бы предпочла, чтобы я облёк это в математическое уравнение, дорогая? – спросил он. – Это к Николе. Который, кстати, наверняка бы уже не раздумывал, если бы предложение исходило только от тебя.

Это… было правдой. Никола с новым интересом посмотрел на Джона, пытаясь понять, кто они друг для друга сейчас и кем могут стать. И какая выгода в этом Джону, если основное, что их объединяет, это любовь к одной и той же женщине.

Последний вопрос он повторил вслух.

– Мне в самом деле нужно иметь какую-то выгоду? – Джон потянулся и налил себе вина. – Может быть, мне просто нравятся неожиданности, которые преследуют тебя по пятам, старина.

– Часть не преследуют, – заметила Хелен, снова проверяя пробирки. – Часть Никола устраивает сам.

Тот рассмеялся, тряся головой.

– Вы очень необычные люди, – сказал он. – И не самые плохие альфы, которых я встречал. Да, Джонни, даже ты. И мы все понимаем, что я знал, о чём сегодня пойдёт разговор. Хорошо, кстати, что он не состоялся раньше. Потому что у меня было время подумать и потому что решать что-то такое во время течки я бы точно не захотел. Но моя проблема осталась прежней: любой намёк на огласку будет смертельным для моей репутации.

– Мы это понимаем и готовы на любые меры предосторожности, – серьёзно ответила Хелен. – Смею надеяться, у нас получится.

Никола пожал плечами, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее:

– Не знаю. Вероятно, это будет зависеть от того, как внимательно за нами будут следить.

– Ну, Никола, это уже граничит с оскорблением, – спокойно пожурила она. – Ты же видел Убежище в моём доме. Думаешь, люди, способные сохранить в секрете такое, не сумеют справиться?

– Я же не знаю, насколько с Убежищем твоя заслуга, а насколько твоего отца, – сказал он, и она приподняла бровь. – Хорошо, хорошо, я помню, что тебе дали достойное твоей семьи воспитание. И я даже знаю, что тебе самой неприятны будут слухи о том, что ты можешь ночевать в своей спальне не одна. Но подумай, Хелен, не слишком ли далеко мы заходим в играх с огнём?

Она взяла тряпицу и, вытирая руки, отошла от пробирок на середину комнаты. Вероятно, она собиралась подойти к Николе, но он встал сам и пошёл к ней, встретив её на полпути.

Может быть, за этим поцелуем и не наблюдала половина Оксфорда (только Джон), но он был так же хорош, как Никола представлял днём.

– Я бы зашла ещё дальше, – храбро сказала Хелен, когда они отпустили друг друга.

– Да? – Никола посмотрел на настенные часы. – А я вот думаю, что мне пора покидать этот гостеприимный кров, иначе огонь слухов может обжечь меня уже завтра.

– Или мы можем отдать твои сюртук или цилиндр моему слуге, и он поедет на твою квартиру и переночует там, и для всех это будет выглядеть так, как будто ты чинно вернулся домой, – проговорила она, и, судя по стройности плана, она уже о нём думала.

Никола посмотрел на Джона, но тот хмыкнул и заслонился блокнотом, показательно устраняясь из этого решения. Никола тем не менее вернулся к столику, отправил в рот ещё кусочек сыра и только потом повернулся к Хелен, ждущей его ответа, скрестив руки на груди.

– В столовой остался пудинг, да?

– Да, – со смешком сказал Джон из-под блокнота, а Хелен терпеливо кивнула.

– Жаль будет сейчас уезжать и его не попробовать, – задумчиво поделился Никола. – Как я уже говорил, в этом доме отлично готовят. И там ещё, кажется, останется и на завтрак …

– Завтрак будет ранний, – предупредила Хелен. – Тебе всё равно надо будет отправиться в колледж из своей квартиры.

– Какая удача, что четырёх часов для сна мне достаточно, – широко улыбнулся он. – Это скорее вам будет тяжело просыпаться, чтобы меня проводить.

– Значит, встанешь сам, – донеслось из-под блокнота, и теперь очи горе возводила Хелен.

– И я не захватил с собой ночной одежды, – посетовал Никола.

Джон наконец убрал блокнот и посмотрел на Николу:

– И, конечно, то, что ты поспишь без неё, будет самым неприличным в ситуации, старина.

– Нет, но будет неудобно, – вздохнул Никола. – Но… может быть, я постараюсь пережить это нарушение моих привычек. Может быть.

Хелен подошла к нему и взяла за руку, переплетая пальцы с его. Другой её рукой немедленно завладел Джон.

– Зато ты сможешь поесть пудинг без спешки, – улыбнулась она краешком рта. – Это ли не награда?

– Действительно, – подтвердил он. – Пудинг – это, безусловно, награда…

 

До экзаменов оставалась неделя, когда декан издал указ, поразивший Пятёрку, как гром с ясного неба: вплоть до дальнейшего распоряжения омегам запрещалось учиться наравне с остальными студентами и получать диплом в колледжах Оксфорда, а также в принципе иметь статус студентов, а не вольнослушателей.

В тот же день Никола Тесла угодил в участок, потому что напавшие на него в этот раз люди были вооружены, как и он, а когда завязавшуюся перестрелку прибыла разнимать полиция, они успешно скрылись, оставив Николу объясняться. Объяснения того, почему он среди бела дня, практически у дверей колледжа, размахивает револьвером, доблестных блюстителей порядка не удовлетворили. И единственное, за что он им был благодарен, это что они посадили его в одиночную камеру, избавив от знакомства с остальным контингентом задержанных. Прямо скажем, Николе не сразу поверили, что он учится в Университетском колледже, рядом с которым и произошла стрельба, а значит, ему долго пришлось убеждать передать туда весточку. Но наконец попался инспектор, знавший имя Джеймса Уотсона и решивший отправить полисмена с письмом хотя бы для того, чтобы посмеяться.

Джеймс и Найджел приехали забирать его поздно вечером. К тому моменту Никола был зол, как дьявол, но из последних сил удерживал себя в руках, понимая, что так свою ситуацию не улучшит.

– И вы действительно учитесь вместе? – неверяще допрашивал Найджела мальчишка, пришедший выпускать Николу, в то время как инспектор и Джеймс тихо говорили о чём-то чуть дальше по коридору. В процессе разговора Джеймсу исподтишка вернули револьвер Николы. – Он не сумасшедший? Мы уже думали его в приют перевозить...

Никола вспыхнул и закусил губу, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь резкое, а Найджел терпеливо ответил:

– Да, мы учимся вместе. Нет, он не сумасшедший. Вообще говоря, он учится гораздо лучше меня.

– Да вы что! – искренне изумился мальчишка, глядя на Николу, как на дрессированную обезьянку. – Бывают же чудеса...

Стоило ему отойти, как Никола прошипел:

– Я сейчас кого-нибудь убью...

– Тихо, тихо, – Найджел встал так, чтобы полицейским не было видно лица Николы. – Давай без громких слов, пока отсюда не выйдем. По моему опыту, с полицией лучше не шутить.

– Джентльмены, если на этом сегодняшнее недоразумение исчерпано, – повысил голос Джеймс, говоря очень формально, – то предлагаю разъехаться по домам. Никола?

– Да, да, – раздражённо ответил тот. – Поддерживаю.

Найджел взял его под локоть и прошептал:

–  Мы едем к Хелен, конечно. Будем разбираться все вместе, приятель.

Никола кивнул, чувствуя, как часть напряжения в нём всё же растаяла. Как бы там ни повернулась жизнь, он всё-таки нашёл людей, на которых мог положиться, и с этим знанием было гораздо легче бросать вызов всему остальному миру.

– Джентльмены, – ещё раз сказал Джеймс, указывая на выход, и они последовали за ним, потому что никому не хотелось оставаться здесь ни на минуту дольше.

В кэбе они молчали половину дороги, и тишину нарушали только удары кулака Николы о стенку, шедшие в ритме не менее идеальном, чем у метронома.

– Если бы письмо от тебя принесли раньше, мы бы тоже приехали раньше, – наконец сказал Джеймс.

Никола посмотрел в окно, не переставая наносить удары:

– Мне не поверили, что я могу знать кого-то из колледжа или тем более там учиться.

Найджел болезненно скривился:

– Следовало раньше начать тебя искать…

– Вы логично считали, что я не ребёнок и сам могу позаботиться о себе, – качнул головой Никола. – По крайней мере, хотя бы в этом участке меня запомнили. Я пропустил какие-то новости по указу декана?

– Только жаркие обсуждения, – вздохнул Найджел. – Как я понимаю, такого действительно не ожидали.

Никола оттопырил губу:

– Превосходно…

Беседа не клеилась и дальше, но, к счастью, вскоре дорога привела их к дому, где жила Хелен Магнус. Несмотря на поздний час, во всех окнах её квартиры горел свет.

– Никола, слава Богу, – она с порога бросилась его обнять, и Джон за её спиной мрачно ему кивнул. Хелен качнулась назад на каблуках и внимательно посмотрела на него, продолжая держать за предплечья. – Ты не пострадал?

– Только моя гордость, зато уж ей досталось, – Никола тяжело вздохнул, проходя вместе с остальными в гостиную. – Есть одна вещь, которую я не сказал полиции, когда они допрашивали меня о стрельбе, – добавил он, глядя, как все рассаживаются. Найджел подал ему бокал вина и налил себе, но остальные просто ждали продолжения. – Стрельба проходила под присмотром Адама Ворта. Может быть, он думал, что я его не замечу, если он останется в стороне, но я хорошо вижу детали. Он был там, он практически дирижировал, когда и куда стрелять, и он же подал сигнал, по которому они сбежали. Не сомневаюсь, таким образом он отпраздновал сегодняшний указ, как не сомневаюсь и в том, что сам указ – тоже его рук дело.

– Что-то Адам совсем разошёлся, – задумчиво протянул Джон. – По-моему, он компенсирует предыдущее неудачное нападение на тебя, Никола, потому что зачем-то ему нужно, чтобы все видели, что он нападает.

– Нападает и добивается успеха, – мрачно поправил Никола. – Если бы ты тогда не помешал, весь Оксфорд к следующему утру уже знал бы, что меня отделали до полусмерти, и именно это, похоже, ему и нужно сейчас. И фактически он это получил, даже если другими способами.

– Да уж… – поморщился Джон.

– Погодите-ка, – вмешалась Хелен Магнус, до этого сидевшая и слушавшая их с приоткрытым ртом. – Какое «предыдущее нападение»? Какое «отделали до полусмерти»? О чём вы вообще говорите? _Что вы от меня скрыли?_

Они смущённо переглянулись, избегая смотреть на неё, потому что поняли, что сами себя выдали. Причём, видимо, просто потому, что слишком привыкли, что от Хелен тайн ни у кого нет…

– Я почти удивлён, что ты ещё не узнала сама, – Джон пытался засмеяться, но под её ледяным взглядом прекратил попытки.

Что больше удивило Николу, так это то, что и Джеймс, и Найджел тоже смотрели на них с напряжённым недоумением. И это значило, что ради разнообразия их с Джоном секрет не распространился по Пятёрке, как культура по чашке Петри. Никола не думал, что они на такое способны.

– Когда и как это произошло? – потребовала Хелен, и он был очень рад, что говорит она это Джону, потому что сейчас она была альфой, как никогда раньше. Нужна была недюжинная сила воли, чтобы сопротивляться её голосу, и даже Джон, побледнев, откинулся на спинку кресла и едва не начал отвечать сразу же. Хелен, кажется, поняла, что делает, потому что опустила глаза и, сцепив руки, сказала. – Прошу прощения. Но расскажите, пожалуйста, подробности, потому что это важно.

В конце концов они рассказали ей о том случае, без особенной охоты припоминая подробности. Хелен слушала и кивала, не высказав даже ни единого упрёка Джону, когда он сознался, что иногда забывает пить успокоительные.

– Я поняла, – наконец сказала она, когда Джон с Николой замолчали. – Жаль, что вы не поделились этим случаем раньше, но теперь бессмысленно об этом думать. Перед нами кризис, который нужно разрешить как можно скорее. До экзаменов мало времени, а указ должен исчезнуть для них, чтобы не возникло проблем у Николы. Но и в любом случае – мы не знаем, какое будет продолжение, так что с Адамом надо разобраться раз и навсегда. Есть ли у нас способы?

Джеймс шевельнулся, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Я вёл своё расследование по письмам с угрозами, которые приходили Николе, – и вот тут не удивился никто, хотя сам Никола говорил о письмах только Джеймсу. Что же, полезно знать, кто лучше держит рот на замке. – Два я отследил до Себастьяна Морана. Это не совсем то же самое, но, думаю, мы сможем доказать, что он действовал по инициативе Адама. Я займусь с утра.

– Если не возражаешь, я помогу, – предложила Хелен. – Может быть, замечу что-то полезное свежим взглядом.

– Конечно, – согласился он. – И я помню, что ты также собиралась принять меры по поводу Адама.

– Да, но потом решила, что он усвоил урок и больше не представляет опасности, – сумрачно подтвердила она. – Я попробую обратиться к своему источнику ещё раз, но не знаю, не упущено ли время.

– Будем надеяться, что нет, – вздохнул Джеймс. – Что же, видимо, вот этим завтра и займёмся.

– А что делать нам? – спросил Найджел, обводя рукой себя, Николу и Джона. – Вам понадобится какая-то помощь в расследовании?

– Не ваша, – сказала Хелен. И тут же постаралась смягчить удар: – Пока не ваша, по крайней мере, потому что Джеймс и я знаем людей, которые занимаются таким профессионально. Езжайте вместе с Николой к нему, может быть, даже сходите завтра на лекции – но только не расходитесь порознь, пожалуйста. Я почти уверена, что Адам с друзьями сейчас очень ждёт, не останется ли кто-то из нас один.

– Может быть, тогда нам и отсюда уезжать не следует? – заметил Джон, приподнимая бровь.

Хелен тускло улыбнулась:

– Завтра сюда, скорее всего, будет приходить люди, которых очень смутит любое лицо, кроме моего и Джеймса. Поезжайте, правда. Втроём вы, думаю, в безопасности, а нам очень нужно поработать.

Николе совсем не хотелось спорить: его лекарства остались на его квартире. Конечно, у Хелен были образцы и парфюм, но лишаться запасов не хотелось. К тому же он боялся, что в его отсутствие квартиру попросту разгромят, а в ней было слишком много бесценного оборудования.

– Поедем, – решил он, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к Хелен. – Хелен, Джеймс – спасибо. Если мы всё-таки сможем помочь, зовите нас немедленно.

На этот раз, когда он её поцеловал, на них смотрел не только Джон. Но Джон подошёл тоже и тоже получил от Хелен свой поцелуй на прощание, и, честно, Никола не знал, что об этом всём думают Джеймс с Найджелом, но хотя бы перед ними скрываться не хотелось.

Джеймс вернул ему револьвер, и они трое уехали, оставляя детективов заниматься их делом.

 

Разумеется, Джеймс тоже не стал ночевать у Хелен: вне зависимости от исхода дела Адама Ворта, их жизнь в Оксфорде на этом не заканчивалась, и правила приличия всё так же следовало соблюдать. Но в общежитие он не вернулся тоже, чтобы там не напали уже на него, и просто отправился в ближайшую гостиницу, которая, к счастью, находилась меньше чем в квартале от дома Хелен.

Они условились встретиться с самого утра, и она провела часть ночи за написанием писем, а встала с рассветом, чтобы как можно скорее их отправить. Ирэн Адлер должна была ещё быть в городе, и, конечно, она вряд ли успела бы сделать столько, сколько обещала изначально, но на её помощь Хелен рассчитывала больше всего. Другие письма предназначались её более официальным знакомым, и у них она просила поддержки  против несправедливого указа декана, но сама прекрасно понимала, что таким путём многого добиться не сумеет. Не в нужные ей сроки, по крайней мере.

В восемь явился Джеймс, в свежей рубашке, благоухающий одеколоном и со всеми бумагами, относящимися к угрозам Николе, в саквояже. Видимо, его посыльные тоже вставали с рассветом, ну или он сам успел наведаться туда, где всё это хранил. Хелен сомневалась, что это была комната в общежитии.

А через десять минут после его прихода принесли чрезвычайно обрадовавшее её письмо от Ирэн, в котором та подтверждала, что не отказывается от работы, и назначала время встречи.

– Вижу, у тебя хорошие новости, – сказал наблюдавший за ней Джеймс. – Превосходно. Хочешь поделиться?

– Чуть попозже, если ты не против, – сказала она, быстро набрасывая ответное письмо, в котором, помимо обращения и подписи, было только слово: «Да». Взмахнув листом бумаги, чтобы чернила быстрее высохли, она позвонила в звонок и повернулась к Джеймсу: – Пока давай послушаем, что тебе удалось узнать.

Джеймс подождал, пока слуга не явится и не уйдёт с письмом, и только потом начал рассказывать. Оказывается, он успел провести солидное расследование, и те два письма, о которых он упоминал накануне, чётко выводили его на Морана. По меньшей мере ещё одно вело к Ворту, но это ещё требовалось доказать.

– Мы можем хоть сегодня передать это в полицию, – с удивлением воскликнула Хелен на середине рассказа.

– Совершенно верно, – кивнул он. – Если, разумеется, это действительно то, чего ты хочешь на самом деле.

После этой фразы Хелен искоса посмотрела на Джеймса, пытаясь угадать, о чём он думает. После расследования «несчастных случаев» в семье Друиттов они немного сблизились, и это не могло её не радовать: одно время она опасалась, что он покинет Пятёрку, а её отец уже рассчитывал на его помощь с Убежищем. К тому же они с Джеймсом вели бурную переписку по вопросам лингвистики и медицины, что только усугубило бы неловкость ситуации. Но Хелен несложно было его понять: хотя они никогда не говорили об этом прямо (потому что такие вещи не обсуждают прямо), ей было известно, что до приезда в Оксфорд, в Винчестерском колледже как минимум, его и Джона связывали отнюдь не дружеские отношения. Когда Джон только начал за ней ухаживать, она об этом не знала, а когда узнала – думала, что это не было серьёзным увлечением, и оно легко сменится обычной дружбой. Позже, конечно, стало видно, что серьёзного увлечения не было только со стороны Джона, и ей трудно было представить, как она сама повела бы себя на месте Джеймса. Но он всё-таки остался в их компании, и, возможно, она и он ещё могли стать друзьями. Или, по крайней мере, уважающими друг друга коллегами.

– Ты очаровательно морщишь лоб, когда глубоко задумаешься, – с улыбкой сказал ей Джеймс. – Но спустись, пожалуйста, с небес на грешную землю и вспомни, что мы были заняты делом.

– Были, – со вздохом согласилась она. – Джеймс, я беспокоюсь. Нет, ты наверняка прав, и эти письма все отслеживаются до Адама и его ближайших соратников. Но пока это подтвердят в полиции, пройдёт время, которого у нас нет. Если Николу сейчас не допустят к экзаменам, то, возможно, уже не будет важно, что там решат на тему омег в будущем. Он не сможет закончить год, и, скорее всего, ему придётся уехать.

– А ты этого не хочешь, – он проницательно на неё посмотрел.

– Смею надеяться, как и все мы, – немного сухо возразила она, потому что, право слово… – Но всё это значит, что полиция нам не помощник.

– Что именно ты предлагаешь? – уточнил он. – Я понимаю, что что-то противозаконное, но что именно? Учти, я помогу тебе отнюдь не во всём.

Хелен оглянулась по сторонам, машинально проверяя, не подслушивают ли их, даже в собственном кабинете.

– Шантаж, – понизив голос, сказала она. – Когда Адам сорвал презентацию Николы, я… попросила помощи у одного человека… в том, чтобы найти мне что-то против Адама. Позже казалось, что в этом не будет необходимости, но… это всё ещё возможно. Если действовать быстро, мы можем успеть, скажем так, заручиться поддержкой некоторых профессоров и удостовериться, что Адам Ворт покинет Оксфорд.

Лицо Джеймса было бесстрастно, словно она не призналась только что в преступлении и желании совершить следующее.

– И какую роль ты предлагаешь мне? – только и спросил он. Абсолютно ровным тоном.

Она опустила глаза:

– Не все из профессоров, как мне кажется, будут готовы говорить с женщиной. Я не хочу устраивать сцену, пытаясь добиться разговора с ними, да и, мне кажется, не все из них воспримут угрозу всерьёз, даже если я приду с копиями писем. И, снова повторяю, нам дорога каждая минута. Если бы у меня был помощник… мужчина из приличной семьи, которого этим людям не зазорно было бы пригласить на чай…

Он задумчиво рассматривал  её, но она не смущалась и не пыталась взять свои слова назад.

– Мне больше нравилось, когда мы передавали информацию о преступлениях в полицию, а не совершали их сами, – наконец сказал он.

– Знаю, – кивнула Хелен. – Итак. Ты поможешь?

Она не пыталась облечь своё желание в приказ, но сама чувствовала, как в её словах снова сквозит эта характерная упрямая уверенность альфы, которая давала понять: с ним или без него, но она своего добьётся.

– Я помогу, – решил он, и Хелен с облегчением выдохнула: всё-таки «с ним» ей нравилось больше, чем «без него». – И могу назначить пару встреч уже на сегодняшний вечер, если ты скажешь мне, с кем.

– Скажу, – кивнула она, доставая лист бумаги с записями химическим карандашом. – Я ночью набросала приблизительный список тех, кто, скорее всего, может быть в этом замешан. А пока ты договариваешься, я встречусь с человеком… который и оказывал мне помощь раньше… чтобы получить необходимые бумаги. Предлагаю нам встретиться ещё раз за обедом. Тогда я буду точнее знать, к кому тебе следует обратиться.

– Хорошо. Но письма в полицию я всё-таки передам. По крайней мере, те, в авторстве которых я уверен, – он взял список и направился к выходу, но задержался на пороге. И, оглянувшись, спросил: – А всё же, дело в Николе? Или в том, что Хелен Магнус терпеть не может, когда что-то идёт не по её плану?

– Джеймс, иди, – отпустила она его. – Пустыми беседами мы можем развлечься позже.

Он добродушно хмыкнул, выходя, и она вдруг удивлённо поняла, что этот наименее близкий ей из её компании человек, возможно, знает её лучше всех остальных.

 

В назначенный час к ней в кабинет явилась Ирэн Адлер и, не тратя времени на приветствия, сказала:

– Итак, вчерашний указ заставил вас передумать. Жалеете, что не послушались моего совета с самого начала?

– Очень, – вздохнула Хелен, предлагая ей чаю. – Многие вне университета знают об указе?

– Достаточно, – кивнула Ирэн, беря чашку. – Ваш старый знакомец, между прочим, постарался донести это до всех.

– У Адама слишком много свободного времени, как я погляжу, – с отвращением выговорила Хелен, не сомневаясь, что речь именно о нём. – Если бы он с таким же рвением готовился к экзаменам, у нас всех было бы значительно меньше проблем.

– Видимо, экзамены не являются для него приоритетом, – улыбнулась Ирэн. – И, в целом, с чего бы? Мне кажется, он начал создавать премилую преступную организацию из своих последователей, так что вряд ли студенческая жизнь ему так уж интересна.

Хелен глубоко нахмурилась:

– Тогда тем более нужно как можно скорее удалить его из Оксфорда. Но давайте будем реалистками – сколько времени вам понадобится, чтобы собрать ту информацию, которую вы обещали? И сумеете ли вы пока хотя бы подтвердить мне список людей, к которым будет относиться эта информация?

Ирэн Адлер весело рассмеялась, взяла пирожное и с аппетитом начала его есть, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за растерянностью Хелен.

– Что я не так сказала? – наконец спросила та.

– Всё так, – качнула головой Ирэн. – Но вы совершенно не имеете обо мне никакого представления. Вы моим советом не воспользовались, да, и напрасно так поступили, запомните это на будущее. Но я-то воспользовалась. Приятно сознавать, что я не просчиталась, и мои труды будут оплачены. Даже с дополнительной наградой, я надеюсь? Потому что я принесла вам все письма, которые тщательно выкрадывала последний месяц, и если вам их не хватит, чтобы обратить вспять неугодный вам указ и выставить прочь неугодного вам человека, я буду очень в вас разочарована.

С этими словами она достала из сумки, которую принесла с собой, пухлую пачку писем, перевязанную бечёвкой, и передала Хелен.

Та изумлённо приняла пачку, развязала бечёвку и принялась вскрывать письма одно за одним, просматривая имена и через строчку прочитывая то, о чём там было написано.

– Это… это же…

– Всё, что вам надо, – твёрдо завершила Ирэн. – В этот раз ваша ошибка в суждении обошлась вам недорого – не по деньгам, разумеется, но в остальном. Учтите этот опыт и больше такого не допускайте.

– Спасибо вам, – искренне сказала Хелен, прекращая листать письма и сжимая руку женщине, которая их ей принесла. – Хотя поверьте… я не рассчитывала, что вы найдёте _такое_. Это что… от декана?..

– А я вам говорила, – улыбнулась та. – Ваши враги пока более бесчестны, чем вы, Хелен, так что и шантажом ваш Ворт успел заняться раньше вас.

Как всегда, её любезность была сомнительной, но Хелен улыбнулась в ответ, потому что не испытывала иллюзий на тему поручения, которое давала.

– Спасибо вам, Ирэн, – повторила она, принимая обращение по имени. – Надеюсь, мне всё же не придётся слишком часто прибегать к таким мерам, но на кону стояла безопасность других людей, и, право слово, изначально мне просто хотелось иметь рычаги воздействия на Адама. Но это и в самом деле даст возможность всё переиграть.

– Самые опасные письма придержите и просто поговорите о них с Вортом, – предложила Ирэн. – Не привлекайте к себе слишком много внимания, обращаясь к декану или профессорам – всё-таки дело тонкое.

– Об этом я уже подумала, – согласилась Хелен. – Тут мне поможет один мой товарищ.

– Прекрасно, – одобрили её. – Единственное – лучше убедитесь, что и вы, и эти самые другие люди действительно в безопасности. Все реагируют по-разному, если их загнать в угол.

– Благодарю за совет, – склонила голову Хелен. – Я им воспользуюсь. Но самое главное всё-таки уже, считай, сделано.

В дверь кто-то постучал, и, когда она откликнулась, в кабинет заглянул Джеймс.

– Хелен, по поводу сегодняшней встречи… О, ты не одна, – спохватился он, глядя на черноволосую незнакомку, лучезарно ему улыбнувшуюся. – Прошу прощения, мисс…

– Ирэн Адлер, – представила её Хелен. – Ирэн, познакомьтесь: мой друг Джеймс Уотсон. Он, думаю, и поможет мне не привлекать лишнего внимания.

– Очарован, мисс Адлер, – с неуверенной улыбкой пробормотал Джеймс, переводя взгляд с одной женщины на другую. – Как я понимаю, Хелен, это и есть та помощь, о которой ты говорила…

– Даже лучше, Джеймс, – просияла Хелен. – Ирэн принесла нам, по сути, наше спасение.

– За адекватную этому спасению оплату, – сказала Ирэн, ставя чашку на поднос и поднимаясь на ноги. – Но что же, я вижу, вам будет чем в ближайшее время заняться. Напишите мне, когда дело разрешится, и мы договоримся об условиях вознаграждения. Добро пожаловать на нашу своеобразную стезю.

Она насмешливо кивнула Джеймсу и вышла, и он проводил её взглядом.

– Какая великолепная женщина, – заметил он, поворачиваясь обратно к Хелен.

– Восхитительная, – горячо согласилась она. – Хотя, боюсь, оплата её счетов меня практически разорит.

– Я думаю, мы все постараемся помочь, – пробормотал он, пожирая взглядом письма. – Это оно? Спасение?

– Да, – Хелен снова взяла верхнее из пачки. – Предлагаю нам сесть и заняться сортировкой. Надо как можно скорее определить нашу стратегию и то, какие люди помогут её воплотить…

 

Хелен и Джеймсу потребовалось всего три дня, чтобы завершить дело. Никола даже посмотрел на них с опасением, когда они вместе приехали к колледжу всего через час после того, как распространились новости об отмене указа; опасался он то ли того, что связи у этих двоих восходили к королевской семье, то ли того, что они выпустили в Оксфорде абнормалов Хелен. В любом случае пара загадочно улыбалась и не спешила делиться своими методами, хотя Хелен и пообещала, что расскажет позже, когда они соберутся подальше от колледжей.

На фоне указа декана, отменённого аж на четвёртый день существования, исключение Адама Ворта наделало гораздо меньше шума. Но тоже не прошло незамеченным, и ещё Никола подозревал, что он просто не вращается в тех кругах, которые отреагировали особенно бурно.

Вероятно, какие-то отголоски этой истории должны ещё были попортить ему кровь позже, но сегодня после занятий он наконец вышел за ворота колледжа с чувством свободы на душе и без обязательного антуража в лице Джона и Найджела. Найджел, правда, должен был всё равно скоро подойти, потому что они хотели вместе пойти купить вина.

– Ликуешь? – спросил из-за спины негромкий голос. – Ладно, согласен, есть повод. Хотя не затягивай с этим: всё равно такие вещи надолго не задерживаются.

Николе удалось не вздрогнуть, когда он обернулся и прямо за собой увидел Адама Ворта. Против обыкновения, тот смотрел на него с добродушной усмешкой.

––  Не делай такого лица, – сказал он. – Ты что думал, я сейчас буду сыпать угрозами или, чего похлеще, вытащу револьвер?

– Ну, строго говоря, это было бы в твоём духе… – осторожно протянул Никола, отступая на шаг.

Ворт расхохотался уже в открытую.

– Никола, я ничего не имею против тебя, – объяснил он. – Ну, разве что усы у тебя глупо смотрятся и акцент раздражает, но так-то – было бы из-за чего злиться. Платить за колледж дальше мне и так не хотелось,  а моё окружённое тайной изгнание послужит, в конечном счёте, на пользу именно мне. Это же какой ореол мученика за идею оно мне создаёт и ещё создаст!

– Только не говори, что затеял свои нападки на меня ради исключения из колледжа, – Никола озадаченно нахмурился.

Ворт покосился на него:

– Я так понимаю, сыщик среди вашей овеянной славой Пятёрки всё-таки не ты? Можешь не отвечать, я на самом деле и так знаю, кто. Конечно, нет, не ради него. Ну что ты, на тебе можно было построить гораздо более надёжный капитал. Ты же ведь заметил, сколько недовольных глупцов привлекали мои речи только в колледже?

– Конечно.

– А ещё столько же тебе на глаза не попадались, – Ворт снова улыбнулся. – И если первые пригодятся мне как расходный материал, то со вторыми, я думаю, мы обделаем гораздо более интересные дела. Моё знакомство с ними не закончится, думаю. В конце концов, люди, готовые травить тех, кто неугоден обществу, способны ещё на много подлостей. И теперь они знают, что я тот, кто крикнет им: «Ату!». И они даже не будут замечать, что в конечном счёте работают не на какую-то великую идею, а просто на меня.

Хотя он всё ещё не излучал никакой злобы, Никола почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.

– Ты не мог выбрать никакого другого предлога? – спросил он.

– А зачем? – с искренним недоумением поинтересовался Ворт. – Тут общество и так подготовило мне почву. Гораздо удобнее плыть по течению и направлять лодку так, как тебе нужно, чем пытаться форсировать поток, как делает ваша компания. Так что могу только искренне пожелать удачи. Она вам понадобится в большом количестве.

Он подмигнул, и Никола очень чётко вспомнил, что всё ещё носит с собой револьвер. Возможно, попробуй он сейчас сделать что-то с Вортом, он бы оказал миру большую услугу…

Тот словно понял, о чём Никола думает, и свистнул, и после этого сигнала к ним тронулся кэб, стоявший в конце улицы.

– Подожди… – попытался остановить его Никола.

– Не успеешь без того, чтобы сам не оказаться на прицеле, – переставая улыбаться, сказал Ворт. – Да и не захочешь – ну право слово, Никола, ты что, сможешь пережить обвинение в том, что на меня напал или что похуже? Видимость идеальности – твоя единственная защита. Так что прощай и молись, что встретиться нам больше не придётся. А, и передавай мою любовь Хелен. Вот с ней, я думаю, наши пути скрестятся обязательно.

И до того, как Никола что-то ответил, Адам Ворт вскочил на подножку кэба и был таков.

Вероятно, из их жизней он всё-таки тоже теперь исчез надолго. Но Никола не мог отделаться от ощущения, что никакая это сейчас была не победа.

 

Впрочем, мрачные мысли о будущем успешно покинули его голову, как только начались экзамены, поскольку действительно было не до того. Чтобы добавить поводов нервничать, течка действительно началась ровно посередине, и в первый день Никола выхлебал двойную дозу лекарств и вылил на себя половину флакона парфюма, так что профессор, принимавший экзамен, расчихался и попросил не увлекаться этими новомодными привычками денди и пожалеть носы окружающих. Никола мысленно взлетел на вершину триумфа, потому что ни разу за эту отповедь в глазах профессора не  проскользнуло понимание того, что именно он маскирует. Если Хелен действительно сумеет наладить массовое производство, она перевернёт общество, даже не убирая изначальную причину разделения…

Поговорить об этом, правда, они сейчас всё равно не успевали, да и видели друг друга больше мельком. Никола ночевал исключительно у себя и исключительно в компании конспектов и учебников и подозревал, что то же относится и к остальной Пятёрке. Найджел вообще жил полным затворником, выходя из общежития только на экзамены и возвращаясь обратно сразу после. Никола подумал – и вернул ему любезность за предыдущий год, начав заносить ему в комнату еды и вина. Найджел благодарил, не прекращая зубрить, и, кажется, вообще едва замечал, что происходит. А если в коридоре Николу и встречали удивлённые лица студентов, не ожидавших его увидеть в общежитии, то сейчас ему было абсолютно всё равно.

Но всё когда-нибудь заканчивается, и экзамены закончились тоже. Об этом громко возвестил Найджел, повиснув на Николе с радостным воплем:

– Сдал, сдал, сдал!!!

Никола рассмеялся, хлопая его по спине и видя, что подобные сценки повторяются по всему двору. Сам он закончил всё ещё с утра, придя на экзамен первым, но оставался в колледже, пока не отсдался и Найджел.

– Теперь спать, – Найджел широко зевнул. – Разбуди меня через неделю, и то, если Хелен будет нас собирать. Если нет – через месяц.

– Пойдём, пойдём, и никаких через неделю или месяц, – Никола, обняв его за плечи, пошёл с ним в сторону общежития. – Хелен обещала вечер с танцами и стрельбой послезавтра.

Найджел тоже рассмеялся, откинув голову назад, и сказал:

– Прекрасно, я, кажется, совсем не зря приехал в Оксфорд! Что может быть лучше танцев и стрельбы!..

– Вино? – предположил Никола. – Научные свершения?

– Не говори сейчас про науку! – взмолился Найджел. – Ничего не хочу о ней знать. И зайди за мной послезавтра, потому что, серьёзно, я буду спать.

Они распрощались у дверей общежития, и Никола пошёл домой, прикидывая, отсдались ли уже остальные. В том, что у них всё успешно, он и не сомневался, но экзамены в разных колледжах проходили в разное время.

Квартирная хозяйка передала ему записку с приглашением от Хелен, так что, видимо, по меньшей мере она уже тоже освободилась. Никола обрадовался: ему не хотелось заканчивать этот день в одиночестве.

В записке Хелен просила его перед тем, как ехать к ней, заглянуть по указанному адресу и забрать там подарок, назвав своё имя. Никаких других подробностей не сообщалось, и Никола напрасно пытался вспомнить, что может по этому адресу находиться.

Там оказалась лавка готового мужского платья. Немного подороже, чем он привык, но и не из самых фешенебельных. Услышав его имя, приказчик незаинтересованно кивнул и вытащил ему коробку, пробормотав: "Оплачено". Коробка не была перевязана, так что Никола, разумеется, снял крышку, чтобы посмотреть, что внутри.

Он не слишком удивился, найдя ночную рубашку, которая наверняка была ему точно по размеру. Никаких карточек, конечно, в коробку не положили, но он мог представить, как они оба выбирают, а потом Джон идёт и заказывает, в то время как Хелен ждёт на мостовой снаружи, делая вид, что рассматривает соседнюю витрину.

Никола подумал, что иногда ему нравятся эти чисто английские намёки без слов. Взяв коробку под мышку, он поблагодарил приказчика и вышел из лавки, на ходу окликая кэб.

 

На этот раз дверь ему открыл слуга, но Джон был с Хелен в её кабинете, и они сидели, склонившись голова к голове, у секретера.

Никола помедлил на пороге, глядя на них и не зная, нужно ли вмешиваться, но тут слуга доложил о нём, и этот вопрос отпал сам собой.

– Никола! – живо повернулась к нему Хелен, держа в руках какие-то бумаги. – Ты ни за что не поверишь в ту информацию, которую я сегодня получила! Так получилось, что один из друзей моего отца ездил по Австро-Венгрии, и я ради интереса попросила его скопировать некоторые сведения из переписи населения, если его к ней допустят. Его допустили, и ты только посмотри! – она протянула бумаги ему, и он принял их, недоумённо читая результаты переписи и не зная, на что именно обращать внимание. – Видишь? В Смилян и соседних с ней деревнях настолько мало альф и омег, что это просто не может быть совпадением! Ни в какой другой части империи такого нет. Да что там, я сомневаюсь, что вообще много где найду такую аномалию!

– Я омега, помнишь? – приподнял он бровь.

– Один из немногих в округе, ты сам об этом говорил! – её глаза горели. – Нужно обязательно узнать, с чем это связано. Может быть, мы получим ключ к тому, как добиться таких цифр повсеместно.

– Даже если нет, твой парфюм многое изменит, – заметил Никола.

– Это если на всех будет успешно действовать, я же всё-таки делала его под тебя, а у тебя ещё и многолетняя привычка приёма твоих лекарств, – она озабоченно нахмурилась. – Но, думаю, летом займёмся испытаниями, и если окажется, что запах хотя бы двух третей из группы он маскирует…

Джон рассмеялся, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу.

– Вы оба ни на минуту не можете перестать думать об экспериментах, да? – спросил он. – Успокойтесь. Мир не изменить за один вечер, так что давайте позволим себе отдохнуть хотя бы сегодня.

Предложение было здравым: у них обоих были тёмные круги под глазами, и Никола подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше. Пора экзаменов тяжело сказалась не только на Найджеле.

– …Да, – после паузы согласилась Хелен. – Скоро уже будет готов ужин, к тому же.

– Прекрасно, – Никола отложил бумаги и демонстративно водрузил на секретер коробку с ночной рубашкой. – Я получил подарок, Хелен. Хотя, как я понимаю, висеть он будет скорее в шкафу у тебя, чем у меня.

Она улыбнулась с лёгким смущением, которое он всё ещё находил очаровательным:

– Если ты так захочешь, конечно…

Джон зевнул и заметил:

– Вероятно, захочет, раз принёс, но я не понимаю, как у вас двоих остались силы…

– Не остались, – вздохнул Никола. – Но я, кажется, уже говорил, что спать в ночной рубашке значительно удобнее.

– Определённо, – согласилась Хелен. – Хотя, по-моему, я бы сейчас заснула даже в корсете, если бы имела несчастье его всё ещё носить.

– Тогда пойдёмте ужинать, – Джон встал и потянул её за собой. – Иначе действительно заснём как есть, да ещё и здесь.

Но в конечном счёте они прободрствовали ещё пару часов даже после того, как переоделись на ночь и удалились в спальню Хелен. Несмотря на усталость и слипающиеся глаза, они говорили и говорили, но ничего больше, кроме разговоров, сегодня в этой постели не происходило.

– Когда ты расскажешь, что вы с Джеймсом устроили с Вортом? – спросил Никола у Хелен, когда Джон отошёл приоткрыть окно и закурить, стоя рядом, сообщив, что иначе всё-таки сейчас заснёт.

– Попозже, – вздохнула Хелен. – В основном потому, что моя роль в истории не такая славная, как мне хотелось бы, и моё самолюбие требует подержать вас в неведении. Расследование твоей семьи, – она посмотрела на Джона, – на самом деле удалось мне лучше, хотя и отняло больше времени.

– Да, насчёт этого… – протянул он. – Судя по участившимся письмам от отца, скандал они как-то пережили. Надеюсь, у них хватит ума больше не диктовать мне, с кем водить компанию, под угрозой лишения наследства, но не поручусь. Хотя сейчас мне, пожалуй, даже всё равно.

– Когда отдохнёшь, станет не всё равно, – Хелен покачала головой. – Но у меня сейчас нет сил об этом думать.

Никола потянулся, наслаждаясь ощущением чистой ткани на теле и чистых простыней. Он сомневался, что в долгосрочной перспективе они сумеют решить проблему Джона, но не понимал, как эти двое ещё не додумались до самого очевидного временного решения.

– Вам стоит обручиться, – безапелляционно заявил он, переворачиваясь на живот и потом опять на спину. Простыни приятно шуршали и пахли свежестью.

Хелен невольно улыбнулась:

– Интересное предложение в такой момент…

Он дёрнул плечом:

– Мне слишком удобно, чтобы вылезать из кровати, так что придётся выслушать, как есть. Если вы с Джоном обручитесь, это решит сразу много проблем.

– Может быть, в кровать стоит вернуться мне? – спросил Джон, садясь на подоконник и выколачивая трубку. – Предмет дебатов, похоже, обязывает.

– Какая разница, – нетерпеливо бросил Никола. – Послушайте…

Джон его тут же перебил:

– Разница в том, что ты лежишь рядом с женщиной, которой предлагаешь стать моей невестой, и вы оба одеты не вполне так, как полагается на светском приёме, а я почему-то сижу здесь, – Хелен немедленно обняла Николу, устраивая голову у него на груди. – Ну вот, ещё лучше…

– Вы можете просто меня выслушать? – вздохнул Никола, гладя мелкие светлые локоны Хелен, и альфы изобразили внимание, хотя, кажется, на самом деле больше были заняты переглядками и посыланием друг другу улыбок. – Хелен, если семья Джона знает, что ты – одна из тех людей, кто подготовил информацию для полиции, они тебя боятся. Я бы боялся. И если вы официально объявите о помолвке, они испугаются ещё больше. Нужно быть совсем отчаявшимися болванами, чтобы в таких обстоятельствах начинать публично от него отрекаться или лишать наследства. Понятно же, что ты этого не потерпишь, а я уверен, что при желании ты можешь откопать в их прошлом ещё немало интересных событий…

– Может, не стоит? – поморщился Джон. – Так меня нечего будет лишать: всё конфискует полиция.

– А я не предлагаю откапывать, – возразил Никола. – Твоя семья, Джонни, мне совершенно не нравится, несмотря на то, что я никого из них не видел, но в данном случае я предлагаю ограничиться негласной угрозой. Пока ты сам не захочешь с ними порвать, разумеется.

Хелен засмеялась:

– Моё имя как угроза и оружие, надо же… Мне это нравится! Только, – она уже мягче посмотрела на него: – Где это оставляет тебя, Никола?

– В тенях с чёрного хода, конечно, – пожал он плечами. – Но поймите: я всё так же намереваюсь всех уверять, что блюду целибат. Так что вы будете моим секретом не меньше, чем я вашим.

Пока он говорил, Джон вернулся к кровати и сел на её край, а теперь сжал колено Николы через одеяло:

– Надеюсь, ты так решил не потому, что считаешь, что не заслуживаешь большего, старина.

– Конечно, я заслуживаю большего! – воскликнул Никола, широко разводя руками. – Я заслуживаю мирового признания, наград за свои открытия, денег за свои патенты, всех почётных званий в мире и чтобы в честь меня называли города и страны! Но пока начну с малого. Думаю, что опубликую монографию, а потом попробую прочитать лекцию ещё раз. Может быть, на этот раз она будет иметь больший успех.

– Наверняка, – кивнула Хелен. – И на этот раз мы проследим, чтобы ей никто не помешал. Но монография – хорошая вещь. Я тоже думала дописать свою летом. И помолвка мне кажется хорошей идеей. Хотя, кажется, Джон не согласен, – она лукаво посмотрела на него. – Иначе давно бы что-нибудь сказал.

– Конечно, я согласен, – он перегнулся через Николу, чтобы её поцеловать. – Ты сомневаешься? Поедем на каникулах в Лондон. Я куплю кольцо и сделаю тебе предложение настолько романтично, что ты будешь помнить об этом всю жизнь.

– Джонни, пока что просто погаси свет, – сказал Никола, пряча зевок за ладонью. – Потому что, если все интересные темы на этом исчерпаны, я всё-таки предлагаю поспать.

– Это предложение мне нравится почти так же, как предыдущее, – кивнул Джон, снова вставая. – Если, конечно, Хелен всё же не хочет рассказать про Адама…

– Вот уже точно не сейчас, – решительно сказала она. – Не будем портить момент.

Никто ей не возразил, и вскоре они уже спали, переплетя руки и прижимаясь друг к другу так, словно стояла зима, и без чужого тепла они могли замёрзнуть.

 

…А потом ключевая кровь заструилась по его жилам, с каждым мигом набирая силу и меняя его, и Никола Тесла почувствовал, как удлиняются ногти и зубы, как становится слышно биение сердец вокруг и как мир приобретает всё большую хрупкость и уязвимость. На пробу он легонько сжал подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел, – тот раскрошился под его пальцами, словно глина.

– О да, – сказал Никола, демонстрируя всей остальной Пятёрке вампирский оскал. Между его пальцев пробежал разряд, и он понял, что с этого момента работа с электрическим током станет неизмеримо проще. – О да!..

 

– …Стоп-стоп-стоп, а что случилось с годом между помолвкой и экспериментом с ключевой кровью? – спросил Уилл Циммерман, который, несомненно, и раньше замечал лакуны в рассказе, но тут не выдержал. К тому же раньше лакуны больше относились к событиям личного характера или к тому, что Тесла не знал в подробностях, а Магнус не сочла нужным прояснить. И он знал, что, когда они оба замолкают или обмениваются понимающими улыбками, они вспоминают что-то, чем не собираются делиться, как например, что именно произошло в вечер, когда они первый раз испытывали парфюм на квартире у Магнус. Хотя не требовалось быть Шерлоком Холмсом (настоящим или литературным), чтобы понять, что именно тогда у них троих начались отношения.

Но тут уж совсем зияла пустота.

– Да ничего особенного, – пожала плечами Магнус, наливая ещё вина себе и Тесле.

– Если под «ничего особенного» понимать то, что я именно тогда изобрёл всё то, что запатентовал через пару лет, – подхватил Тесла. – Радио там, ещё всякие полезные мелочи…

– А я набросала систему, по которой Убежища функционировали следующий век с небольшим, – хмыкнула она. – Не говоря уже о моих собственных медицинских экспериментах. Но для нас с тобой – это действительно «ничего особенного». Даже о том, кто такая Милка, мы узнали много позже.

– Да, – вздохнул он. Взмахнул руками, повернувшись к Уиллу: – Представь себе, Уильям, подлинная представительница sanguine vampiris, и я ничего не подозревал, живя бок о бок рядом с ней!

– Ну, ты тогда вообще не знал о существовании sanguine vampiris, – резонно указала Магнус. – И, конечно, вампирша, уцелевшая в церковных чистках, хорошо умела скрываться. Даже когда мы предъявили ей прямые доказательства, она увиливала от ответов до последнего. По сравнению с этим получить подтверждение, что это именно её раса придумала разделение homo sapiens на альф, бет и омег, было уже просто.

– За Милку, – поднял бокал Тесла. – Где бы она ни была, пусть лучше современный мир относится к ней с уважением. Он слишком многим ей обязан.

– Я так понимаю, это она помогла разработать долговечные меры против разделения? – уточнил Уилл, чокаясь с ним.

– Да, – кивнула Магнус. – И лекарства, препятствующие развитию особенностей у новорожденных. Потому что мой парфюм прекрасно сработал как временная мера, но всё-таки не устранил изначальную проблему. А в Смилян, на самом деле, жило много потомков вампиров и людей, поэтому ей легче было работать, беря за образец собственную физиологию. Но без неё я бы даже не смогла разработать гасители феромонов, которые стали образцами для современной фармакологии. Представь – всего-то сто десять лет назад ничего подобного нельзя было купить в любой аптеке. Представь – всего-то сто десять лет назад мы вообще не знали, что такое феромоны! Как вспомню, что мы оперировали просто понятием запаха…

– И сто десять лет назад тебя не взяли бы ни в какое бюро расследований, Уильям, – заметил Тесла, глядя на него поверх края бокала. – Хотя тогда такие, как ты и я, встречались много чаще.

– Ну, в Убежище я бы его всё равно взяла, – задумчиво поделилась Магнус, отпивая вина. – Но, конечно, вся твоя жизнь, Уилл, тогда бы выглядела по-другому. И я не могу сказать, что огорчена тем, что такие, как я, сейчас тоже встречаются реже.

– Потрясающе, – покачал головой Уилл. – Сейчас один из тех моментов, когда я не могу не восторгаться, что нахожусь рядом с живой историей.

– Мы с Хелен ещё не ушли в прошлое, – рассмеялся Тесла, завладевая её рукой и целуя костяшки пальцев. – Не списывай нас со счетов, рановато.

– И вот это ещё, – Уилл посмотрел на их соединённые руки. – По вашему рассказу… я бы близко не мог представить, что омега из девятнадцатого века сможет так откровенно флиртовать. Признаться, даже я наслушался шуточек про свою натуру, так что начинать любые отношения было трудно…

Тесла ухмыльнулся, показывая острые зубы:

– Уильям, жизнь сильно меняется, когда в позиции силы оказываешься ты сам, и всё зависит только от тебя. Не предлагаю тебе вколоть ключевую кровь и посмотреть, что получится… хотя…

– Никола, – укорила Магнус.

Он воздел палец:

– Хелен, и ты тоже не знаешь, что там дальше ждёт твоего протеже. Никто из нас не умеет предсказывать будущее.

На комнату словно набежала мрачная тень – лица Магнус и Теслы одинаково замкнулись, и Уилл знал, что они думают о третьем герое истории, совсем недавно исчезнувшем из Убежища. О Джоне Друитте, расписавшем Уайтчепел кровью и внутренностями омег.  Преимущественно – омег-женщин, носивших модную в то время причёску из светлых мелких локонов; но также и худощавых темноволосых омег-мужчин. Раскрывшееся знание об элементале должно было облегчить им душу, но даже оно, похоже, исцелило не все раны.

Да и элементаль никуда из Джона Друитта не делся.

– А отвечая на твой вопрос про год между помолвкой и ключевой кровью, – вновь заговорил Тесла, чтобы разбить тишину и невесёлые мысли, – я могу сказать, что мы и правда ничего такого не скрываем. Просто подобные вещи редко попадают на страницы учебников и в сюжеты романов. Мы были молоды и счастливы, мы занимались любимыми делами. Согласна, Хелен?

Она глубоко вздохнула и улыбнулась, выплывая из глубин воспоминаний со спрятанными там кладами и чудовищами.

– Да, Никола, согласна. Мы были счастливы.

 

 


End file.
